Strangers in the nigth
by DMirime
Summary: Un fic dedicado a la infancia de Souhiro y todo lo que vivió una vez que se encontró con Shishio-sama... ¿Qué tan dura fue la convivencia? ¿Fue sou feliz? ¿Cómo se juntó el Juppon Gatana? Estas y otras dudas se tratarán de resolver.
1. Un Extraño en la Noche

_Un fic de Ruronnin Kenshin (Samurai X)_ _  Ruronnin Kenshin y sus caracteres  _ _relacionadas pertenecen a  _ _Nobuhiro Watsuki. _ _STRANGERS IN THE NIGHT_

By:   Darkness

__

_CAP. PRIMERO:_ "Un Extraño En La Noche"

La crueldad, como cualquier vicio, no requiere 

_ningún motivo para ser practicada, apenas oportunidad_

_GEORGE ELIOT__.___

En algún lugar de Japón, en un día cualquiera, a una hora cualquiera (ciertamente no importa); nació un niño cualquiera. Vio la luz sin pedirlo, le trajeron a un mundo de guerra sin preguntárselo si quiera: fue el pequeño fruto de una relación sin amor; fugaz como el deseo que unió cuerpos. Y una mañana brotó del vientre de una madre joven que le parió sin pensar... y al ser tan joven, ella no pudo aceptar la responsabilidad que significa tener un hijo; así que una noche cualquiera, en una puerta ajena lo dejó, y se fue.  

La puerta donde le dejó pertenecía a una familia de buena posición, debido a su producción de arroz, por lo que un infante de incierto proceder sería muy mal visto. Sin embargo, el señor de la casa era un hombre amable y bondadoso, así que adoptó al niño: jamás quiso decir de donde había salido, ni quien era la madre (cosa que ignoraba), y cuando se le interrogaba sobre el tema cortésmente respondía que era su hijo y sólo eso necesitaban saber. Este hecho provocó desconcierto y repugnancia entre los familiares, sobretodo en sus hijos legítimos, quienes vieron al niño como el producto de alguna aventura de su padre (idea con la que creció el niño) y como un estorbo. Y le despreciaron aún más cuando el niño, al cual llamaron Souhiro, se convirtió en el favorito del señor Seta y recibía todas sus atenciones... desgraciadamente el cariño no duró mucho, pues cuando Souhiro cumplió dos años, el señor de la casa cayó gravemente enfermo y días después murió, dejando la casa, el dinero, la plantación y al niño en manos de su hermano y sus hijos...   

Al cumplir sus cinco años, ya sabiendo caminar y hablar, a Souhiro se le ordenó vivir en el almacén de arroz que estaba al oeste de la casa; desde entonces pasó a ser un esclavo personal, al cual se comenzó a tratar como a un animal, no como al niño que era.

Souhiro comenzó a sentirse cada vez más y más infeliz... pero lo que él no sabía era que muy pronto algo cambiaría. Dentro de poco una sola persona haría que su vida y su percepción del mundo diera un giro de 180°...

---- * ----

La vieja polea de metal rechinó cuando la cuerda se tensó y comenzó a ser jalada.  El sonido, insoportable para cualquier oído sano, continuó hasta que un cubo de madera se asomó por la boca del pozo. Una pequeña mano tomó el cubo con el suficiente cuidado para evitar el derrama del agua, depositándolo después, en el borde de piedra del pozo. En seguida, las ágiles manos vaciaron el agua en un segundo cubo, que descansaba en el suelo. 

Quien hacía esto era un pequeño niño, de ocho años, vestido con un viejo Gi azul, descolorido por el tiempo  desgastado por el uso. El cabello oscuro caía en su frente, cubriendo los ojos celestes mientras tomaba el cubo con agua entre sus manos. Lo alzó y caminó balanceándolo con cuidado, tratando de no desperdiciar ninguna gota del líquido, de lo contrario, sería un castigo inminente.  

- ¡¡SOUHIRO!!.-

Llegó hasta él un grito y aumentó la velocidad del paso, ya no importaba que el grito se repitiera cada vez con más fuerza e impaciencia: ya estaba acostumbrado.

Frente a una puerta se encontraba una mujer, de rostro duro y brazos cruzados.

- Hasta que llegaste- Le dijo- Y cuando acabes limpias el piso que vamos a tener visitas y no queremos dar mala impresión, por lo tanto te vas a desaparecer un rato, pero no te vayas muy lejos, no sabemos si se nos ofrecerá algo... ¡Ah! Hashimosuke te estará esperando para que prepares su baño en cuanto se vayan los invitados.- 

El niño sonrió y asintió con un movimiento con la cabeza. 

- Anda, no te quedes ahí parado y has lo que te dije.-

Una vez terminados sus deberes se dirigió al pueblo, donde vagó por un rato sin rumbo fijo. Deslizándose con cautela, pasando de ser percibido entre la gente, después de todo, ¿Quién se fijaría en un niño en andrajos? ¡Y sin zapatos!... Miró a las personas pasar a su lado; hombres hablando entre sí, mujeres cargando bolsas de mandado, niños jugando. Y al ir recorriendo con la vista los puestos de curiosidades, su mirada se posó en una en mujer que sostenía a un pequeño en brazos y pagaba al dueño del puesto un juguete que otro niño tomaba... El semblante de Souhiro se entristeció. Sentía la curiosidad incrementarse en su interior, batiéndose con una duda mientras continuaba mirando: ¿Qué sentían esos niños cuando estaban con sus madres?. No recordaba a la suya, e inclusive había veces en las que pensaba que no tenía una, claro que eso no era posible, pues todos tienen una madre ¿o no?, ¡Quién sabe! Muchas preguntas para que un pequeño las responda... 

Nunca... Nunca en su vida ha experimentado la calidez de un abrazo, ni la ternura de un beso, ni la nostalgia de cómo lo acunaban en brazos, llenándole de pequeños mimos; nunca nadie se ha preocupado por lo que hace o deja de hacer, por si tiene frío, sueño, hambre o si teme durante las noches. Nadie se ha preocupado por él... porque es malo. O por lo menos eso es lo que le han dicho; Es un niño malo porque no es hijo legítimo de la familia. Y nadie quiere ni ama a los niños malos. 

Continuó caminando con paso lento, casi perezoso. Sus ojos miraban con extremada fatiga y tristeza, y a ellos asomaba una tenue luz opaca, que luchaba día a día por no extinguirse; pero aún así, sus labios se curveaban en una sonrisa. Su cuerpo estaba lleno de distintas marcas, tanto producto de golpes, como de accidentes: por ejemplo, hace unos meses metió sin querer uno de sus pies en el carbón que ardía en el patio, se formó una gran ampolla en su pie, la cual tuvieron que reventar y quedó la carne descubierta, no pudo caminar por días... En otra ocasión hace ya varios años, jugaba tranquilamente con un barco de madera que había encontrado, y llegaron unos muchachos le quitaron su barco y se burlaron de él, Souhiro no lo soportó, tomó una piedra y golpeó con ella a uno de ellos, se enfurecieron con él y lo atacaron, pero Souhiro fue demasiado rápido para ellos (a pesar de su tamaño tenía piernas fuertes, producto de todos los trabajos pesados que había tenido que realizar), subió a un techo y ahí se escondió, cuando sintió que pasó el peligro trató de bajar, pero se resbaló y cayó al suelo: se rompió un brazo. Tardó meses en reponerse del todo, y cuando lo hizo, lo regañaron ¿cómo pudo ser tan estúpido como para caerse del tejado?, él no dijo nada acerca de la persecución de los otros muchachos, le reprocharían con más fuerza con la excusa de que había buscado pelea...  Por último, ayer había tomado un cuchillo  y se había provocado una herida en la mano con el, ¿Por qué? Tuvo curiosidad de saber si dolía una herida así (y SÍ que dolía)... 

Dobló una esquina y continuó por un callejón desierto, apenas iluminado por el sol.  En eso llegó hasta él un suave aroma, el cual conocía bien: arroz cocido. Relamió sus labios disfrutando el olor, pero poco después su estómago gruñó y subió un amargo sabor hasta su garganta. Souhiro puso mala cara. Nuevamente tenía hambre: ¡Odiaba tener hambre! Pero adoraba comer. ¡Qué contradicción!. 

- Basta de filosofar Sou-chan- Se dijo- Eso no alimentará tu estómago.-

Ahora el problema era: ¿Qué comer?. Ya había tomado su almuerzo, por lo que no podría comer hasta la mañana siguiente (una de las tantas "reglas" que le ponía su familia), e infiltrarse en la cocina no era tarea fácil.  

Delante suyo algo brilló.  Esto despertó su curiosidad y se adelantó hacia el lugar. 

Oculto entre la arena había un objeto que emitía un pequeño destello cuando el sol lo tocaba con sus rayos. Souhiro lo tomó: Era pequeño y redondo, con una piedra blanca; un anillo sin duda.

- ¡Qué bien!- Pensó el niño – Tal vez pueda vendarlo y así comprar algo para comer.- 

Una gran sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro, y el niño se adelantó a salir del callejón. Jugaba con el anillo, lanzándolo en el aire y cachándolo, una y otra vez. Pensaba en lo que compraría si lograba vendar el objeto, confiaba en que lo haría a un alto precio, es decir, el anillo parecía ser de oro.      

- ¡EH TÚ NIÑO!.- Escuchó un grito el cual le llamaba.

- Eh?.-

- ¿Qué traes en la mano?.-

Un grupo de 4 muchachos se acercaron a él.

- Nada.- Se apresuró a decir escondiendo la mano donde guardaba el anillo detrás de su espalda. 

- No mientas- El mayor de ellos tomó el brazo de Souhiro y lo dobló hacia atrás, el dolor que provocó hizo que el  niño soltara el anillo. El muchacho lo miró detenidamente, sin soltar a Souhiro preguntó - ¿Dónde lo robaste, pequeño ladrón?.-

- ¡Lo encontré!.- Chilló el niño.

- Miente.- Gritó otro de los muchachos.

- ¡Yo no miento!.- 

Souhiro luchó con todas sus fuerzas para liberarse de su opresor, pero le resultaba casi imposible... mientras luchaba vio que de la cintura de los muchachos colgaban unas bolsas, "seguramente sus cajas de almuerzo" pensó.

Entonces paró, porque una idea revoloteó por su cabeza. Engañó a los chicos con sutiles  y cuidadas palabras: les dijo que del lugar donde había salido el pequeño anillo habían muchos más con todo tipo de alhajas y monedas, pero que sólo él sabía el camino. Los muchachos lo soltaron y deliberaron entre sí, creyéndose la mentira aceptaron seguirlo. 

Souhiro los guió hasta una gran casa abandonada a las afueras del pueblo. Él la conocía bien, cuando la gente, chicos o adultos, le perseguían (los primeros porque lo veían pequeño y débil y creían que aprovecharse de él sería fácil; los segundos por ajuste de deudas en que sus familiares le habían metido), ese era su escondite perfecto; conocía tan bien la casa que sabía que en una de las habitaciones, la cual asemejaba más a una bodega por su amplio espacio y puerta de metal, había unas botellas de vidrio vacías y unos espejos los cuales, siempre que el sol entraba por una abertura en la pared las hacía resplandecer... también sabía que ese brillo engañaría a sus opresores. 

Entraron pues, en la casa. Souhiro los condujo por el interior hasta una vieja y oxidada puerta de metal. Los muchachos lo miraron inquietos, poco convencidos.

- Espero esto no sea un engaño tuyo.- Dijo uno de ellos.

- Por supuesto que no.- Contestó con una enorme sonrisa, al momento de abrir la puerta.

Una resplandeciente luz salió del interior de la habitación, cegando momentáneamente a los presentes. Cuando recuperaron la visión, la curiosidad y la ambición se apoderó de los muchachos, quienes se lanzaron apresuradamente al interior; empujándose los unos a los otros, tratando se llegar primero al lugar de donde provenía la luz, imaginando que serían grandes tesoros... no unas botellas ni unos espejos...

Durante los escasos segundos entre que los muchachos quedaron ciegos  y corrieron a la habitación, Souhiro robó las bolsas donde los chicos habían metido sus almuerzos, y cuando estos se encontraron dentro del cuarto cerró la puerta y salió corriendo tan rápido como pudo, pues sabía que ellos no tardarían en darse cuanta del engaño y de la forma de salir de ahí.

Cruzaba los campos y el pueblo con la misma velocidad y gracia de un ciervo. Cada paso hacía que la distancia se acortara de forma asombrosa, quiso saber si podría aumentar aún más su velocidad: encorvó un poco la espalda y utilizó toda su fuerza y el peso del cuerpo para darse impulso.  Se dio cuenta que realmente era muy rápido.

En poco tiempo llegó a su casa donde se sentó con tranquilidad en un rincón del almacén del Oeste (el cual era ya SU almacén, pues dormía ahí y se encargaba de mantenerlo limpio y con el menor número de ratas que pudiera), mientras comía los almuerzos que había conseguido. Era poco, pues los otros chicos ya había devorado la mayor parte ¡Además tenía un apetito feroz!...  

Cuando hubo terminado, tomó las cajas y se metió debajo del almacén, donde comenzó a escarbar la tierra con las manos hasta encontrarse con una madera, la quitó dejando al descubierto un hoyo poco profundo donde había varios objetos, entre juguetes, pedazos de tela de diversos colores, una manzana mordida y una lagartija muerta. Los observó unos momentos; aquello era su "tesoro", cosas que por una razón o otra le habían llamado la atención o le recordaban algún hecho, pero los tenía escondidos porque sus "hermanos" jamás le permitirían tenerlos, era malo y no tenía derecho a nada. Sonrió con inocencia y arrojó las cajas ahí, para después volver a tapar el agujero. 

- ¡Oh! El baño de Hashimosuke!.- Recordó de pronto el chico.

Salió de debajo del almacén y se asomó a la casa, todavía había ruido y podía ver las siluetas de varias personas: aún no terminaba la fiesta. 

Suspiró mientras se dirigía hacia el pozo, dónde se encontraba un hacha y unos pedazos de madera. Cortaría la madera para avivar el fuego del baño y tener el agua caliente para cuando su "hermano" decidiera meterse.     

- Hola, Baka.- Escuchó una voz, chillona y molesta.- ¿Preparas mi baño?.-

- Así es.- Dijo el niño, con una tenue sonrisa.

- ¿Sabes?.- La persona que hablaba era un joven, quien tenía un rostro burlón, despreocupado, cínico. Su mirada era despectiva mientras hablaba, al igual que las palabras cargadas de veneno.- Papá dijo que tenías que llevar los 100 ostales de arroz que se llenaron ayer, a uno de los almacenes.- 

- ¿100 costales?.- Preguntó sorprendido Souhiro.

- Así es.- Le contestó con desdén.

- Pero son muchos.-

- No gimotees baka… además si logras llevar todos lo más probable es que papá te acepto por fin como uno de sus hijos.-

Al escuchar las palabras, los ojos del chico se iluminaron. "¿De verdad?" preguntó.

- Oh! Por supuesto.- Mintió el joven, Hashimosuke, disfrutando la ingenuidad del niño.

-... Pero... aún así no creo poder.-

- Ya, ya, como sea.- Dijo al momento de retirarse.

Souhiro miró atentamente al joven que se iba. ¿Lograría tal tarea? Tal vez sí... ¡pero 100 costales eran muchos!.

Lo intentó. Realmente lo intentó. Durante todo el día lo había intentado y  solamente logró llevar 10 costales. Además era un camino muy largo... todo su cuerpo tembló con miedo al siquiera pensar en abrir la puerta delante suyo y comunicarle a su "padre" (así llamaba a su tío) que era incapaz de aquella empresa tan laboriosa.  Sin embargo, tenía un arma que podía utilizar: su sonrisa. Así es. Había descubierto algo muy interesante: cuando era golpeado y sonreía la gente se hartaba y lo dejaban en paz. Por lo tanto, si sonreía mientras trataban de reprenderle, el castigo sería mínimo.  

Se armó de valor y entró. 

- Eh? Disculpe?... .-

- ¿Qué quieres?.- Rugió un gran hombre Su aspecto era rígido, temible y  tenía aquella mirada desorbitada que sólo la ebriedad sabe dar. A su lado una joven mujer servía sake, su rostro era igual de duro que el del hombre a su lado. 

          - ... Yo... no... Yo no pude llevar los costales... ¡Son muchos para mí sólo!.-

          Vio con horro, como el rostro del hombre se enrojeció de cólera y antes de que se diera cuenta,  lo tomó del gi y lo lanzó contra las puertas corredizas, las cuales se rompieron con el impacto, haciendo que Souhiro cayera a la dura tierra.

          Justo lo que había temido. 

- ¡¡Baka Souhiro, totemo baka ya no!![1].- Rugió el gran hombre en la puerta..- Te ordené que movieras los 100 sacos de arroz al granero del Oeste ¡No me vengas a decir que no puedes! Te lo ordené.-

Con gran fuerza el hombre lanzó la jarra que traía en manos, la cual impactó directo en la frente del chico, abriéndola. El dolor era insoportable, pero aún así Souhiro permaneció firme en su idea de la sonrisa y juntó todas sus fuerzas, tragándose su llanto, para hacerlo. 

- ¿Y ahora de qué te ríes? No volverás a recibir comida hasta que no hagas tu trabajo.-

          - Padre, por favor... .- Abogó una joven mujer junto a él.     

          La sangre escurrió de la frente del niño, deslizándose por su rostro, siguiendo los canales por los que tantas veces las lágrimas habían bajado. Pero esta vez no habría más llanto.

          -Y no te olvides de limpiar la cocina.- Le dijo una anciana que acababa de salir, junto con dos muchachos más: Hashimosuke y Arashi.

          - Y masajear mi espalda.- Dijo aún bebiendo Arashi.

          El chico continuaba sonriendo al momento de ponerse en pie. Sólo escuchó el fuerte golpe de la puerta al cerrarse mientras caminaba, tambaleándose un poco, rumbo al lugar donde estaban los sacos de arroz. 

          Con el dorso de la mano talló sus ojos para quitar la sangre, la cual le imposibilitaba para ver. No le preocupaba su herida, después de todo, la situación había resultado tal como la imaginó ¡Sólo recibió un golpe! ¡No cabía duda que su sonrisa le ayudaba! Siempre, siempre debía estar en su rostro, en todo momento, por que sólo así estaría seguro... escudarse detrás de su sonrisa era una buena idea, no demostrar sus emociones le daba, por primera vez, cierta seguridad...

          Durante los siguientes tres días Souhiro fue llevando los sacos de arroz al granero. Pero sus fuerzas a veces lo traicionaban y caía. Había veces en las que ya no podía más; sus manos, sus piernas, sus pies, todo el cuerpo le dolía, sin embargo sacaba fuerza de su interior para continuar.  Haría bien su trabajo, estaba convencido ¿por qué?, Hashimosuke le dijo que si lo hacía bien y sin titubear, se ganaría la aprobación de su "padre". Por lo tanto TENÍA que lograrlo... y así todo sería diferente. 

          Pero una noche algo curioso ocurrió...

Con cuidado Souhiro fue limpiando sus heridas. Remojó un pedazo de trapo en agua y la colocó sobre su frente, tallando lentamente para quitar la mugre y los restos de sangre seca. Su cuerpo se estremeció cuando sin querer tocó una parte donde la piel faltaba dejando al descubierto la sensible carne.

Poco  a poco el agua de la cubeta a sus pies comenzó a ensuciarse, adquiriendo un color cenizo u opaco. El niño, al notarlo, se puso de pie, tomó la cubeta y salió del granero, rumbo al pozo. Tiraría el agua sucia en algunos matorrales para después sacar del pozo agua limpia y continuar lavando sus heridas, aunque la mañana siguiente volverían a abrirse por la golpiza que recibiría de sus familiares...

... Eso había pasado, si no se hubiese visto atraído por un peculiar sonido. Al principio parecía el lejano choque de cadenas;  ahora era un poco distinto, más nítido, acero contra acero: la terrible danza de dos katanas enemigas. 

La curiosidad se movió por su vientre y sintió la necesidad de ir a ver qué sucedía. Dejó la cubeta en el suelo y corrió, guiándose por el sonido (cada vez más fuerte) de las katanas, pasando por un oscuro callejón.  Al final de este alcanzó a distinguir dos figuras, dos hombres; uno vestía de policía y se veía bastante agitado; el otro...  Extraño: Su cuerpo estaba totalmente envuelto en vendas, las cuales colgaban de algunas partes...

... Tal vez, trascurridos muchos años, Souhiro se arrepienta de haber tratado de saciar su curiosidad, tal vez se arrepienta de haber corrido hasta ese callejón, tal vez se lamente haber visto siquiera al hombre del vendaje... 

... o tal vez no.

De pronto escuchó un zumbido que rompió el silencio y vio con asombro cómo los brazos del policía caían al suelo.  Vio también cómo el hombre de las vendas con un rápido movimiento cortó con su katana al policía en dos, con la misma facilidad con la que se corta una barra de mantequilla.

El niño por instinto supo que aquello estuvo mal, que había visto algo que no debía y eso lo metería en graves problemas. Se dispuso a regresar corriendo tan rápido como pudiera, pero justo al dar un paso hacia atrás pisó una pequeña rama, la cual se partió en dos produciendo un ruido. 

Este ruido, débil y ahogado, como temeroso de escucharse a sí mismo, bastó para que el asesino del vendaje se percatara de la presencia del niño. Se dio la vuelta y se acercó de manera amenazadora, la cuchilla de la katana relampagueó con cada paso mientras las gotas de líquido escarlata resbalaban y caían al suelo. 

- Escucha, has presenciado todo.- Dijo con voz tétrica.- Por eso, por haber sido testigo de lo que he hecho no me dejas otra opción... Te MATARÉ.-

Souhiro sintió su corazón detenerse cuando aquellos ojos rojos y llameantes, como dos carbones encendidos, se clavaron en los suyos. Tropezó y calló de sentón, ya no podía moverse, estaba en Shock: sus ojos enormemente abiertos y ensanchados, fijos en la sangre que goteaba de la katana del asesino; su cuerpo temblaba y su voz se quebró tartamudeando, tratando de decir algo y no sabiendo qué decir... entonces sonrió. Sus labios se curvearon en una sonrisa extraña, casi maniaca, demente. 

El hombre se detuvo. Bajo las vendas sucias y desgastadas su figura era espléndida, arrogante... tenía una expresión de serenidad, de dominio, de fuerza, que fue interés y sorpresa en los ojos oscuros. 

- ¿Te hace feliz que te mate?.- preguntó, volviendo a clavar la ardiente mirada en el pequeño.

Palabras entrecortadas y sin sentido salieron de la garganta de Souhiro, mientras sentía su corazón martillar con gran fuerza, dispuesto a escaparse de su pecho.  "¿Eh? ¿Eh?"  La sonrisa aún enmarcaba al rostro.

- Te hace feliz que te mate.- Repitió el hombre, pero ya no como pregunta, fue una afirmación. Se arrodilló frente al niño y acercando su katana murmuró- Si me traes algo te perdonaré la vida... .-

_CONTINUARÁ...._

CAP. SIGUIENTE: "El Débil Muere, El Fuerte Vive"

[1].- "Estúpido Souhiro, realmente estúpido".

NOTA DE LA AUTORA:

Je, por fin el primer fic de RK,  y prácticamente mi primer fic del año, estuve un buen tiempo inactiva.  La idea principal nació de cuando Kenshin dijo "Eso significa que Souhiro nunca fue feliz" al oírle me pregunté "¿Sería cierto...?" y pues cavilando nació esta historia. ¡Espero disfruten leyéndola tanto como yo al escribirla! 

 Atte:

Darkness

 La Paz B. C. Sur, 

31/03/02


	2. El Débil Muere, El Fuerte Vive.

_Un fic de Ruronnin Kenshin (Samurai X)_ _  Ruronnin Kenshin y sus caracteres  _ _relacionadas pertenecen a  _ _Nobuhiro Watsuki. _ _STRANGERS IN THE NIGHT_

By: Darkness

__

_CAP. SEGUNDO:_ "El Débil Muere, El Fuerte Vive,."

El que escribe en el alma de un niño, escribe para siempre. 

_ABERL DUSFRESNE___

Los ojos de Souhiro permanecían fijos con gran fascinación en el hombre que delante suyo terminaba de cambiarse las vendas. Ahora le parecía más impresionante que antes. Jamás había visto a un personaje como aquel; la figura alta y erguida de aspecto soberbio y dominador; la voz potente y nítida, capaz de hacer retumbar la tierra; la mirada agresiva y penetrante como la de las bestias; y aquélla fuerza que le había permitido el asesinato a sangre fría del policía...  

Un estremecimiento recorrió su cuerpo cuando recordó el momento, hacía escasas 2 horas. Después de eso el hombre le había dicho que le perdonaría la vida a cambio de vendajes, comida y un refugio, para, por lo menos, esa noche. Souhiro aceptó sin pensarlo dos veces. Lo condujo a "su" almacén y después se había infiltrado en la casa, robando todas las vendas que pudo encontrar, más tres onigiri[2] y algunas frutas. Se las entregó al hombre y se colocó junto a unos sacos, a distancia prudente, dónde aún permanecía.

- Bien.- Dijo el hombre al momento de apretar el último vendaje.- Ahora puedo moverme un poco mejor

- Disculpe Señor... .- Se atrevió a preguntar Souhiro.

          - No me llames señor.- Le contestó mientras tomaba uno de los onigiri.- yo sé  que nada más me ves como a una momia, pero tengo un nombre: Shishio Makoto.- Paró un momento para comer y agregó.- Llámame así.-

          - Shishio-san... 

          - ¿Mm?.- 

- Shishio-san usted mató a un policía, ¿Eso lo convierte en un ser malo?.- Preguntó tímidamente, con temor a incomodar, tenía malas experiencias en cuando a incomodar a la gente con palabras necias.

          Contrario a lo que pensó, el hombre no pareció molestarse:  "Un ser malo es el Gobierno Meiji, me usaron hasta cuando quisieron y después intentaron matarme incinerándome." 

          - Entonces, ¿Usted es bueno?.-

          - ¿Bueno? Soy un ser extremadamente malo.- Concluyó y sus ojos ardieron con un fuego sobrenatural.

          Souhiro se asustó ante la mirada y retrocedió corriendo a  esconderse detrás de un barril.

          - No huyas, te dije que perdonaría tu vida.- El hombre le miró sin mucho interés mientras terminaba los restantes onigiri.  Después se acercó a unos costales de arroz y se recargó, subiendo los brazos hasta por detrás de su cabeza cerró los ojos.- Estaras seguro mientras no le comentes nada a nadie.-

           La melena oscura y los ojos celestes eran lo único que se asomaba de Souhiro mientras permanecía detrás del barril. "Él es malo" pensó, sin embargo su mente lo llevó al momento en que el policía había muerto de un tajo  "Pero es muy fuerte".  Sus ojos se abrieron con fascinación mientras continuaba pensando. Repitió mentalmente una y otra vez la escena hasta que se percató de algo: cuando Shishio-san mató al policía ¡Había otro cuerpo en el suelo! ¡Eran dos los muertos!...

          " ¡Oh! " Pensó " Si los dejo ahí no tardarán en descubrir a Shishio-san" Rápidamente se puso de pie y se dirigió a la entrada del almacén. –En un momento vuelvo.- Dijo y salió son esperar respuesta.

          Cuando llegó junto a los cadáveres se preguntó cómo iba a desaparecerlos. Creyó que lo más conveniente y justo para aquellos dos hombres era enterrarlos, pero ¿Dónde? Habría que buscar un lugar escondido... Su ciudad Kagoshima[3].  no le dejaba muchas opciones, así que lo mejor sería llevarles a la montaña más cercana... Aunque tendría que llevarlos uno por uno. 

Suspiró y miró a los cuerpos: uno de ellos estaba boca abajo, con la chaqueta azul profundo empapada en sangre, el rostro tenía una expresión tranquila, lo que le hizo pensar al chico que había muerto sin darse cuenta; el otro, muy al contrario del primero, tenía el rostro distorsionado por el dolor, junto a una expresión de terror y sorpresa, era aquel a quién Shishio-san había cortado en dos.   

          Tomó al policía que estaba completo, colocándolo sobre su espalda y emprendió el camino. Su pequeño cuerpo estaba acostumbrado a soportar cargas tres veces más pesados que él, por lo que la subida fue sencilla.

          Para enterrar el cuerpo eligió un lugar oculto por la espesura de un pequeño bosque: estaba rodeado de arbustos de hoja verde y usualmente venenoso a la piel (producía un horrible comezón); además, grandes árboles se alzaban por todos lados, cubriendo con sus ramas el pequeño pedazo donde la tierra podría ser fácilmente removida. En definitiva, el sitio perfecto, ¡Desde cualquier ángulo era imposible verle!

          Depositó el cadáver en el suelo y miró furtivamente a los lados: todo estaba tranquilo. Entonces regresó sobre sus pasos, por el otro policía; pero antes pasaría a su casa por una sábana y un azadón. ¿para qué? Bueno, así sería más fácil transportar el cuerpo, ya que colocaría sus partes en la sábana y los envolvería, apretando con un nudo para evitar que se cayeran, así podía montarlo sobre su espalda como si fuera un saco. 

          Y así lo hizo.

          Con ambas manos tomó el mango de madera del azadón y comenzó a escarbar la tierra. Cavar un agujero lo suficientemente grande como para meter a dos cuerpos era un trabajo laborioso. Aunque él lo hizo sin pensar realmente en ello, estaba demasiado ocupado recordando distintas épocas en su corta vida.

          Eran las tres de la mañana cuando terminó su trabajo. Cayó al suelo con la respiración un tanto agitada y los brazos temblorosos, se sentía cansado y débil, además tenía hambre. Se sonrió, tomó el azadón y la sábana y emprendió el regreso a casa. En el camino su vista iba fija en el suelo, para detectar sus huellas y borrarlas, así como los rastros de sangres, para evitar que la gente sospechara; por lo que, cuando llegó a la escena del crimen, tuvo que limpiar y desaparecer cualquier indicio de lo que ahí había sucedido. Cuando acabó, dejó el azadón en su lugar y se dedicó a lavar las  manchas de sangre que tenía la sábana.

          Había sido una noche bastante agitada.

          ¡Pero al fin podía ir a descansar un rato! Con paso perezosos se arrastró hasta "su" almacén, abrió la puerta, cerrándola tras de sí y se tumbó en el suelo, estaba demasiado agotado como para moverse. Lentamente sus ojos se fueron cerrando hasta que se vio sumido en un profundo sueño.

*-*-*

          - ¡¡SOUHIRO ANIMAL!!.-

El fuerte grito hizo que Souhiro despertara de un salto. Miró desconcertado a todos lados, tratando de ubicarse, hasta que su vista se encontró con el rostro enrojecido de ira de uno de sus "hermanos" (en realidad eran primos), el mayor: Arashi.

          - ¡¡¡YA HA PASADO UN BUEN RATO DESDE QUE AMANECIÓ!!! ¡¡¡MALDITO HARAGÁN YA DEBÍAS HABER COMENZADO TU TRABAJO!!! ¡¡¡¡LEVANTATE!!!!.- 

          - ¿Eh?.- El niño aún no comprendía del todo lo que estaba pasando, cuando su "hermano" le tomó por el cabello, obligándole a ponerse de pie y le arrojó fuera del almacén. Cayó panza y tuvo que colocar sus brazos para proteger su rostro, lo que provocó un raspón en sus dos extremidades.

          - Recuerda que no comerás nada hasta que termines tu trabajo.- Le recordó Arashi, al momento de acercarse y patearlo.- ¡Anda, levántate ya!.-

          El cuerpo de Souhiro estaba demasiado adolorido por el trabajo de la noche pasada, además de la gran debilidad que sentía, por no haber dormido lo suficiente y por la falta de alimento, como para ponerse de pie.  Arashi continuó asentando golpes en el espalda y abdomen del niño, hasta que por fin, este se levantó (a duras penas), con una engañosa sonrisa en los labios. Sacudió sus ropas y se dirigió al norte de la casa (justo al lado contrario de donde se había cometido el crimen), donde bajó por unas escaleras de piedra. Al final había un gran terreno, donde se llevaba a cabo la siembra de arroz. Recorrió con la vista el lugar hasta que vio los benditos sacos responsables de sus calambres estomacales: ¡No era justo no comer nada hasta terminar el trabajo!... Agarró uno de los sacos, lo colocó sobre su espalda y comenzó a subir por la escalinata. Por lo menos, de todo aquello, le quedaba un consuelo; las palabras de Hashimosuke, que al terminar por fin obtendría la aprobación de su "padre", y eso era una de las razones por las cuales se estaba esforzando tanto... ¡Pobre e iluso niño!.

          Transcurridos muchos años Souhiro se preguntará el por qué no huyó de aquel lugar cuando tuvo la oportunidad. Y no encontrará la respuesta.

          La verdad es que Souhiro es un niño demasiado ingenuo e inocente, creía que al hacer todo lo que le decían (y hacerlo bien) se ganaría el cariño y respeto de su familia. ¡Realmente agradecía lo poco que tenía! Cierto, la pasaba muy mal a veces, pero a cambio de eso él no se daba cuenta de su situación. Él creía que así era la vida normal y rutinaria; que todos habían pasado por lo mismo... Además, jamás pasó por su mente la idea de escapar. 

          Con gran esfuerzo llevó el primer saco del día a "su" almacén, donde se detuvo un momento y observó a todos lados, buscando algo, o más bien, a alguien.

          - Shishio-san.- Llamó, pero no obtuvo respuesta.  ¿A caso todo fue sólo un sueño? ¡No! ¡Había sido demasiado real para ser un sueño!.- Shishio-san, ¿está usted aquí?.- Insistió, y justo en ese momento sintió algo atrás suyo, se dio la vuelta y cachó lo que venía hacia él. Era una manzana. Alzó la vista y trató de ver en la oscuridad del almacén.- ¿Shishio-san?.-  

          Desde la oscuridad comenzó a formarse una figura, y pronto delante de Souhiro apareció el hombre del vendaje, con aquel aire de superioridad tan marcado en su persona. No era ni joven ni viejo, ni guapo ni feo, pero era distinto a los demás, como si fuera de otra sustancia.

          Aquel era con seguridad un personaje impresionante, a la vez temible y atrayente.

          - Anoche.- Comenzó a decir Shishio, con voz serena, pero no por ello carente de poder.- Tú te deshiciste de los cuerpos de los que asesiné, ¿cierto?.-

          El chico asintió.- Sí Shishio-san, yo los enterré, si no lo hubieran descubierto.- 

          Hubo un momento de silencio, en el cual el hombre del vendaje miró con fijeza a Souhiro. El niño sostuvo tímidamente la mirada, pero su estómago se retorció produciendo un gruñido en protesta por la falta de alimento. Souhiro llevó una de sus manos atrás de su cabeza y rió con nerviosismo: "Lo siento".

          No hubo ningún cambio en la expresión del hombre, sin embargo dijo: "Estás débil, come la manzana o no sobrevivirás mucho tiempo en el mundo de los fuertes".

          Souhiro no comprendió las palabras pero obedeció con gusto, devorando la manzana. La fruta, obviamente, no fue suficiente para saciar su hambre, aunque sí suficiente para darle energías y continuar su trabajo. – Gracias.- Dijo inclinando respetuosamente la cabeza y salió del almacén, a continuar su obligación.  

          Durante toda la mañana eso fue lo único que hizo Souhiro: llevar sacos de arroz.  En una ocasión mientras continuaba escuchó a Hashimosuke hablar con Arashi, el primero preguntaba: "¿Has oído las noticias?".

          - ¿Lo del fugitivo?.-

          - Sí, vino un policía a hacerle preguntas a papá.-

          - Después de haber restreado la montaña no tienen pista de él.-

          Souhiro recordó que había enterrado a los policías y se preguntó cómo era posible que la gente fuera tan tonta para no darse cuanta de l tumba; pero al mismo tiempo agradeció esto, pues de lo contrario se hubiera metido en muchos problemas. 

-¡Eh Souhiro!.- Lo llamó Arashi, y el chico dejó del saco que traía en la espalda.- Tú que has dormido aquí afuera, en los últimos tres días ¿no has visto o escuchado algo?.- Ante la negativa del niño, lo tomó por el cuello de la ropa y le dijo, en manera de amenaza.- Tan pronto como veas o escuches algo tienes que informárnoslo ¡NO te atrevas a ocultar algo, por mínimo que sea o te las verás conmigo!.- 

          Terminado de hablar arrojó al niño al suelo y sacó una espada de mango de madera que colgaba de su cintura, y desenvainándola partió el dos el saco de arroz que Souhiro había depositado en el suelo, agregando, de forma prepotente: "La oportunidad perfecta para demostrar mi habilidad y matar a ese traidor".

El chico miró asombrado el saco destrozado: no sabía que su "hermano" supiera manejar la espada ¡Eso sí era algo nuevo!. Sin embargo su golpe no fue tan rápido ni tan fuerte como el de Shishio-san. 

          - Oye Hermano.- Dijo Hashimosuke.- debes dejar tu mal hábito de blandir la espada sin consecuencia alguna.- Paró un momento y fumó de la larga pipa que traía en una de sus manos; luego observó al niño, sonriendo alzó la voz, como si esperara que toda la casa le escuchase.- ¡Oh no! Souhiro ha destrozado otro saco de arroz ¡Que estúpido!.-

          - ¿Eh?.-

En ese momento apareció de dentro de la casa el "padre", el cual, como siempre, estaba borracho. Al ver al niño y al saco royo hizo un gesto de fastidio y furia: "¡Eres tú Souhiro otra vez! ¿Tienes idea del costo de este arroz? ¿He? ¿Lo sabes? ¡No te soporto más! ¡No te soporto más!".  

          Los ojos del chico se ensancharon, pues sabía bien lo que vendría después...

*-*-*

          Las llagas, los raspones y los moretones eran muy comunes en el cuerpo de Souhiro.  Estaba acostumbrado a los golpes. Su "familia" cada rato le maltrataba de aquella manera, y casi siempre por cosas que él no había hecho... o por simple  diversión, ¡Era el saco de entrenamiento predilecto de sus "hermanos".

          - Mmm... Entiendo.- Murmuró Shishio, y agregó en tono irónico, casi una burla.- Parece que ellos sí son muy malos.- 

          Souhiro tenía el rostro hundido entre sus brazos, se encontraba sentado frente a Shishio-san. No sabía por qué, pero había ido corriendo a él cuando su "padre" terminó de golpearlo, y le había contado todo. 

          - A pesar de haber sido golpeado tan brutalmente sigues sonriendo.- Observó el hombre del vendaje.

          - ¿Eh? ¿Qué?.- El niño tardó un poco en asimilar las palabras, ¿estaba sonriendo? ¡Que extraño! ¡Ni tan siquiera se había dado cuanta de ello! .- Oh sí, creo que es algo extraño. Pero al principio no era así. Yo solía enfadarme y lloraba todo el tiempo cuando alguien me molestaba... pero cuanto más me enfadaba o lloraba tanto más las personas gozaban perversamente con mi dolor... noté que si aguantaba el dolor y les sonría terminaba por cansarse y me dejaban en paz... y no importaba cuán doloroso o molesto fuera mientras conserve mi sonrisa siempre se darán por vencidos... .- 

          El hombre del vendaje escuchó con verdadero interés todo lo que el chiquillo había dicho. Aquello confirmaba sus sospechas, pues desde el momento que lo vio por primera vez había percibido un potencial en él. Una cualidad indefinida que lo hacía diferente a los demás. Y él sabía como explotar esa cualidad... Bien podría haber sacado al niño de esa casa en la madrugada, justo cuando regresaba de enterrar los cadáveres, y estaba seguro que no se hubiera negado, parecía sentir cierta fascinación por él. Además le hubiera hecho un gran favor al liberarlo de ese lugar... pero antes, tenía que probar si el niño tenía instinto de sobrevivencia: matar antes de ser asesinado.

          - No tengo opción.- Continuó Souhiro.- Aunque sean mis hermanos y hermana no soy hijo verdadero de esta familia, por eso soy malo.-

          - Eso no es verdad.- Le dijo Shishio, y los ojos de Souhiro se abrieron de par en par.- Eso no tiene que ver con el lugar y el momento en que tú hayas venido a este mundo. Eres malo, por que eres débil. En este mundo la regla es el más apto sobrevive. Si eres débil tu premio es la muerte, si eres fuerte vives.- Y observó con gran satisfacción el efecto que sus palabras producieron en el niño.  

          Souhiro abrió aún más los ojos mientras las palabras hacían eso en su cabeza. En tono y la seguridad con que fueron pronunciados, más los momentos por los que estaba pasando, hicieron que aquella última frase quedara grabada con fuego en su alma y en lo más profundo de su subconsciente: "Si eres fuerte vives... y si eres débil mueres". 

          Una ideas, que sin darse cuanta él convertiría en ideal. Una idea que le daría y ayudaría mucho, pero que también sería la causante de muchos sufrimientos y dolores de cabeza. 

          El hombre del vendaje tomó una de las dos espadas que traía consigo, una Kodashi (al ser más corta que la otra).  Se la tendía al niño, diciendo: "Por tu ayuda y mi estadía te daré esto como pago".

          Souhiro sostuvo la espada con ambas manos, era pesada. Pero ¿por qué se la daba? ¿Qué haría él con una espada?... 

          Durante todo el día siguiente continuó con su trabajo. Había ocultado la espada sobre el agujero (aquel donde tenía sus "tesoros") que estaba debajo del almacén; y no había dejado de pensar en ello en el día.  Y por fin había llegado a una conclusión:

          - Después de todo en este mundo sobrevive el mejor, el fuerte está destinado a acabar con el débil, porque el débil no merece vivir...  .-

          Al caer la noche, dentro de la casa, la anciana mujer se acercó a dónde estaban descansando los demás, abrió la puerta y les miró unos segundos:  Arashi limpiaba su espada, parecía tener impaciencia por usarla ya; Hashimosuke bebía junto a su padre y la mujer más joven les atendía.

          - ¿Saben donde están los vendajes?.- Preguntó la vieja, frunciendo el ceño, los había estado buscando desde hacía varias horas y no logró encontrarlos.

          - No lo sé, ¿no es eso muy extraño?.- Contestó Arashi, mientras dedicaba especial atención a la punta de su espada, realmente deseaba utilizarla, deseaba experimentar el matar a una persona, por eso espera atentamente cualquier noticia sobre el asesino fugitivo, para probar su habilidad... un momento ¿Que no aquel asesino... ?

          - Es extraño, me pregunto dónde estarán.- De pronto recordó que también había estado desapareciendo el arroz.- Apuesto a que Souhiro es el culpable por la pérdida de arroz, es un ladrón me sorprende que pueda comer tanto... pero ¿Para qué los vendajes? ¿Estará haciendo algo con ellos?.- 

          - Como todos lo golpeamos es posible que los necesite.- Respondió Hashimosuke, sonriendo.

          - Pero la cantidad de vendajes es asombrosa no creo que los necesite todos.-

          - Oye papá.- Preguntó Arashi.- ¿Aquel fugitivo tan famoso no sufrió gravísimas quemaduras por todo el cuerpo?.-

- Ah, ya veo...  maldito Souhiro.-

          La noche seguía avanzando, al igual que las nubes negras de tormenta. El viento comenzó a soplar con más fuerza; era un aire húmedo, helado, cortante, que movía las hojas de los árboles, produciendo un silbido, como si se estuviese lamentando.    

Del otro lado de la casa, en el almacén del oeste, Souhiro se encontraba sentado en la parte de enfrente. El fuerte frío calaba sus huesos y él trataba de disminuirlo al tallar sus pies desnudos, acercaba sus manos al rostro y lanzaba su aliento caliente a ellas, pero aún así el frío no cedía.    Observó sus manos, heridas y gastadas por el trabajo, y pensó en la espada que había recibido. 

          - Apuesto que recibir una herida con esa espada debe ser muy doloroso. Si a mi me duele tanto que me golpeen ¿cómo será que..? ¡ah!... Voy a devolverle su espada, no soy tan fuerte como Shishio-san... .- Se puso de pies y observó el cielo.- Además estoy bien, así sea débil.-  

          Sonrió. Realmente así lo pensaba. Comenzó a caminar, pero justo en ese momento llegó hasta él un grito: "Souhiro, ¿Dónde estás Souhiro?".

          - ¿Ahora qué sucede? ¡Oh! Ya es muy tarde.- Se preguntó el chico y se adelantó corriendo al lugar de donde provenía el llamado. Grande fue su sorpresa  al encontrar a su "familia"  armada de palos y piedras.

          - Nos has engañado vilmente.- Ladró Arashi, como un perro rabioso.- ¡Mal hijo, mal nacido!.- Asentó un fuerte golpe con el mango de su katana, en la mejilla del niño, mandándole a volar.

          - ¿Cómo te atreves a hacer esa barbaridad? ¡Traicionar al gobierno!.-

          - No aprecias nada de lo que hemos hecho por ti.- Rugió la anciana.

          Souhiro abrió enormemente los ojos, ¿Qué él no apreciaba nada de lo que habían hecho? ¡Pero si él todo el tiempo lo estaba agradeciendo! ¡No entendía qué estaba pasando! ¿Ahora qué había hecho mal? ¿QUÉ HIZO MAL? ¡Que alguien se lo explicara!. Aunque resibía los golpes de siempre, esta vez pudo notar algo distinto, algo que no le agradó.

          - Ya me harté de ti, te voy a matar.- Mientras hablaba Arashi desenvainó su espada.

          ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué sacaba su espada? ¿Pensaba golpearlo con ella? Pero eso dolería, dolería mucho. En verdad, ¿pensaba matarle?

          - No creo que sea buena idea matar al chico.- Murmuró la  mujer más joven.

          ¡Gracias!. Sus ojos se iluminaron. Piedad. Alguien sentía piedad por él. ¡Alguien sentía lago por él! ¡Algo que no era odio, ni lástima, ni repugnancia! ¡Bendita piedad!

          - No te preocupes.- Dijo Hashimosuke.- Tenemos la coartada perfecta, nadie sospechará por este chico muerto: hay un peligroso criminal por estos alrededores. Después llamaremos a la policía.-

          - ¡Ah! Entiendo.- Contestó ella, complacida.- Y es posible que nos den una recompensa por dar esa valiosísima información sobre el criminal.-

          Entonces Souhiro se dio cuenta.

- Hermano mayor le cortarás la cabeza.-

Él era culpable de un crimen sin nombre: el haber nacido. Ese había sido siempre su único pecado...

          - Sí, por supuesto que lo haré... .-

Su cuerpo comenzó a temblar con temor y desilusión: había vivido engañado, su "familia" jamás le llegaría a querer, jamás se ganaría su respeto, ni su aprobación...  Y ahora... ahora se habían hartado de él... 

          -¡AUXILIO! ¡POR FAVOR QUE ALGUIEN ME AYUDE!.- 

          Salió corriendo con desesperación. 

No quería morir. 

Realmente No lo deseaba. 

Tenía miedo.

Estaba confundido.

          ¡Necesitaba ayuda! ¡Ayuda! ¡Alguien! ¡Quien sea!.

          ¡SHISHIO-SAN!

          Corrió a la única persona que le quedaba. Casi no la conocía, pero no pudo pensar en otro lugar o en otra gente para refugiarse. Chocó con la puerta de "su" almacén: estaba cerrada. No pudo abrirla, estaba demasiado asustado como para pensar bien, sólo deseaba esconderse. Se metió debajo del almacén, avanzando hasta donde había dejado la Kodashi. La sostuvo en sus brazos, apretándola contra su pecho y lo llamó, era su única esperanza, no podía fallarle, ¡No debía fallarle!. 

- Shishio-san... por favor... ayúdeme... por favor... .- 

          - Aquí estás, ya te encontré.-

          Su súplica se transformó en un grito ahogado cuando escuchó la voz de Hashimosuke y lo vio delante suyo. Retrocedió extendiendo la Kodashi, tomándola por la funda. Su corazón martillaba con fuerza en su cerebro, mientras su respiración se volvía entrecortada; cada vez más desesperada.

          - ¡Oh! ¿Por qué tienes esa espada tan bonita? Se ve muy costosa ¿La encontraste en el almacén?... Déjame verla.-

          Hashimosuke tomó el mango de la Kodashi y la jaló. Souhiro se vio hipnotizado por el brillo del filo que era descubierto. Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par mientras volvía a escuchar las palabras de Shishio-san: "Este es el mundo donde sobrevive el mejor; si eres fuerte vives y si eres débil mueres".

          "Este es el mundo donde sobrevive el mejor."

          El chico frunció el ceño y jaló la funda de la espada, golpeando con ella después la mano de su "hermano",  haciéndole soltar la espada.

"Si eres fuerte vives."

Tomó la Kodashi entre sus manos y la sostuvo con fuerza y determinación.

"Si eres débil mueres."

          Y lanzó un golpe fatal al cuello de su "hermano". 

          Un fuerte alarido se dejó escuchar por toda la casa, acompañado del caer de un relámpago. 

          - ¿Ya se murió?.- Preguntó Arashi, quien estaba con los demás fuera del almacén del oeste, esperando con impaciencia a que Hashimosuke trajera el cadáver del chico. 

          - Que voz tan plebeya.- Se quejó la joven mujer.

          - Eso demuestra su crianza.- Dijo la anciana.

          En eso un bulto salió de debajo del almacén. Y ellos lo miraron horrorizados, mientras escuchaban el aterrador sonido de otro relámpago al estrellarse contra un árbol; era la cabeza de Hashimosuke. 

          - Después de todo este es el mundo donde sobrevive el mejor; si eres fuerte vives y si eres débil mueres.- Las palabras de Souhiro les hizo regresar la mirada.  El chico había salido y estaba parado frente a ellos.

          - ¡Maldito! Te mataré.- Gritaron al mismo tiempo los dos hombres que quedaban, lanzándose contra él.

          En el rostro del chico había la misma expresión de demencia que había tenido cuando se encontró con Shishio-san.  

La misma.

          Apretó la kodashi en sus manos y lanzó un grito sordo; un grito que anunciaba una masacre. 

Y comenzó a llover.

          Dentro del almacén, Shishio permanecía sentado. Comiendo la última fruta que el niño le había traído. Desde donde estaba podía escuchar el silbido de la espada al romper el viento. También escuchaba los gritos de terror de las mujeres. Y el chocar del metal. Posiblemente el chico era un Tenken, pero eso lo averiguaría más tarde. Después de un momento todo quedó en silencio. Se pudo de pie y caminó hacia la entrada y abrió la puerta. Se recargó en el marco y vio al niño a través de la cortina de lluvia, rodeado de los cadáveres de su "familia"; manchada la ropa de sangre;  el cabello húmedo caía sobre su frente, ocultando su mirada; sus labios estaban curveados en una ligera sonrisa; las gotas de agua surcaban sus mejillas, mezclándose con el barro y las lágrimas.     

          Frunció el ceño: "¿Acaso estás llorando?"

           Souhiro alzó la cabeza para mirar las nubes. Sí, estaba llorando. Y no era el único que lloraba. Aquella lluvia era el amargo llanto del cielo: Un amargo llanto por un niño que perdía algo más que su inocencia. 

          - ¿Mm? ¿Lloras?.-

          - No.- Mintió agitando la cabeza y mostrando una radiante sonrisa. 

          Shishio sonrió. El chico había congelado sus emociones bajo esa engañosa sonrisa. "Bien, muy bien". 

          - ¿Quieres venir conmigo?.-

          - Sí.- Dijo Souhiro sin titubear. Ya no tenía nada que hacer en ese lugar.  

          - ¿De verdad?.-

          - Sí, Shishio-san.-

          El hombre del vendaje caminó fuera del almacén y el chico lo siguió. 

          - ¿Cree que pueda ser fuerte?.- Le preguntó. 

          - Bueno, creo que puedes ser el más fuerte... Después de mí, claro está.-

          Y ambos se fueron caminando bajo la lluvia, amparados por la oscuridad, abandonaron aquel lugar de muerte. 

_CONTINUARÁ...._

CAP. SIGUIENTE: "Ataque en la Oscuridad"

[2].-  Bolas de Arroz, típica comida Japonesa.

[3].- Kagoshima es una ciudad y puerto en Kyushu, isla de Japón (la más meridional de las cuatro islas japonesas más grandes). 


	3. Ataque en la Oscuridad

_Un fic de Ruronnin Kenshin (Samurai X)_ _  Ruronnin Kenshin y sus caracteres  _ _relacionadas pertenecen a  _ _Nobuhiro Watsuki. _ _STRANGERS IN THE NIGHT_

By: Darkness

__

_CAP. TERCERO:_ "Ataque en la oscuridad."

_La única educación posible sea esta: estar _

_lo bastante seguro de una cosa para _

_atreverse a decírsela a un niño._

_G. K. CHESTERTON _

          - ¿No tiene hambre Shishio-san? Es muy tarde ¿Lo sabe?, desde ayer no ha comido nada.- 

Sin aflojar el pasó, el hombre volvió su mirada hacia él, frunciendo el ceño, como si el chico hubiera dicho una barbaridad, pero no se dignó a contestar. 

Souhiro encogió los hombros. Se sentía sucio y pegajoso. Tenía hambre, sueño y cansancio. Sus pies desnudos le estaban matando: numerosas piedras y ramas les habían provocado heridas y raspones... No podía soportar esa estricta marcha... pero aún así ahí estaba, siguiendo al hombre del vendaje, tratando de ir a su mismo paso; mas era difícil, caminaba a grandes trancos.

Shishio miró al chiquillo que trabajosamente trataba de ir a su paso. ¡Maldita la hora en que lo recogió!¡No era más que un estorbo! Por su culpa ya se habían retrazado un día para una junta de suma importancia. Además tenía que estar al pendiente de sus malditas necesidades, que si tenía hambre, que si estaba cansado, que si necesitaba dormir; y no solamente eso ¡no! El chico era un descuidado de lo peor; varias veces había tropezado y caído, otras tantas había estado a punto de comerse bayas venenosas, o dejado uno que otro rastro. En resumen ¡Era una molestia a la que jamás debió haber recogido!.   

Habían andado durante trece noches seguidas. Shishio había adoptado un sistema de marcha algo extraño; por la noche caminaban y en el día descansaban. Era como si avanzaran ocultándose de algo o de alguien.

El cielo lentamente comenzó a aclarar; la oscuridad era sustituida por un brillante amanecer. Ellos continuaron avanzando hasta que el sintieron el sol despertar; entonces dejaron su marcha y se sentaron, uno frente al otro, sin decir palabra alguna. Shishio esperaba que el chico se durmiera, pero Sou tenía tanta hambre que dormir sería imposible ¡Su pancita le estaba dando un concierto!.

          - ¿No vas a dormir? Necesitas energías para continuar al anochecer.- Dijo el hombre del vendaje recargándose contra el tronco de un árbol.

          - Oh, no Shishio-san, no tengo sueño... .- Contestó el pequeño con su sonrisa, mientras sentía los jugos gástricos agujerar su estómago. 

          Shishio percibió esto y sintió algo de lástima por él, pero no tenía qué darle; siempre la había gustado viajar ligero, por lo que no tomó  muchas provisiones  de arroz del almacén de la familia Seta... y no contaba con que el chico comería tanto. 

          Souhiro observaba a su alrededor; se dio cuenta que nuevamente los árboles tenían las hojas de un color seco (a veces café, rojizo, avellana o dorado). Les gustaba verlos así. Además ¡Había descubierto algo muy interesante! Cada año las hojas cambiaban de color, caían y volvían a aparecer otras en su lugar. Y eso era debido a... a... ¿a qué?... Nunca lo había sabido. Una vez que se lo preguntó a Hashimosuke éste sólo respondió: "¡Qué ignorante eres!". Y aquella no era la única pregunta que hacía, entre las más comunes estaban estas: ¿Por qué caen las piedras? ¿Por qué el cielo es azul? ¿Por qué los pájaros vuelan? ¿Por qué la gente nace? ¿Por qué muere? ¿Qué se siente? ¿Qué es la dicha?¿ ¿Qué significan los anillo en los troncos de los árboles? ¿Qué es lo bueno? ¿Qué es lo malo? ¿Por qué Japón se llama Japón? ¿Por qué hay niños blancos, negros o amarillos? ¿De dónde vienen los bebés?... y un largo ETC. Cuando agobiaba su "familia"  con estas cuestiones, ellos solían contestar: "Por que sí" o "Por qué yo lo digo" o un simple "¿Qué te importa?". 

          Mientras seguía pensaba sus ojos se posaron en una rama desnuda, donde el viento arrancó la última hoja que le quedaba, y jugó con ella, hasta dejarla en el suelo. 

          - Shishio-san... .- Dijo lentamente, volteándole a ver.

El hombre levantó la vista, que tenía clavada en el suelo, hundido en sus pensamientos. 

- ¿Usted no se ha preguntado por qué las hojas caen?.-

- Por culpa de las estaciones.- Contestó, sin mucha emoción. 

- ¿Estaciones? ¿Qué estaciones?.- Preguntó Sou interesado.

- Primavera, Verano, Otoño e Invierno ¿No las conoces?.-

- Sólo sé que cada año florecen las flores, hace calor, caen las hojas y llega la nieve.-

- Esas son las estaciones.-

- Ah... ¿Y por qué hay estaciones?.-

- Por el movimiento de la Tierra.-

- ¿¡QUÉ!? ¿¡La tierra se mueve!?.-Preguntó el niño totalmente incrédulo.

- Sí, se mueve.- Murmuró con fastidio. 

- ¿Cómo?

- Sobre sí misma y alrededor del sol.-

- ¿¡De Verdad!?.- Alzó la cabeza al cielo, tratando de ver el sol a través de la espesura de las hojas rojizas.- Pero yo no veo que... .-

- Es obvio mocoso.- 

- ¿Por qué?.-

- Ya hiciste muchas preguntas ¿No te parece?.-

          Bajo aquellas palabras había una amenaza velada, así que el chico no tuvo más remedio que callarse. Sin embargo su atención se vio rápidamente atraída a una gran víbora que se enroscaba en una se las ramas del árbol donde Shishio-san descansaba.  Souhiro la admiró con detenimiento; la piel escamosa y húmeda, los ojos amarillos pequeños y brillantes, y esa larga lengua viscosa que escapaba por en medio de colmillos venenosos, normalmente produciendo un siseo. Pero ahora ésta estaba callada, inmóvil.  El chico vio que en la misma rama, un poco más delante de donde se hallaba el reptil, estaba una ardilla, de pelaje castaño, que se fundía fácilmente entre las hojas. De pronto la víbora saltó sobre la ardilla, enrollando su resbaladizo cuerpo en el animalillo, cual temible tenaza. Souhiro dejó escapar u gemido de estupefacción.     

          Shishio volteó a dónde el niño miraba, para saber el por qué del gemido; al ver la escena sus labios se curvearon en una sarcástica sonrisa: "¿De qué te sorprendes?" 

          - Eso es muy cruel.- Se quejó el pequeño.- La ardilla no le había hecho nada.-

          Es eso, el reptil abrió su boca desmesuradamente, dislocando su mandíbula, y engulló a la ardilla, lentamente, hasta que ésta desapareció. 

          - ¿Qué tiene de cruel comer?.- Contestó Shishio.- Recuérdalo: El débil es alimento del fuerte. Por que el débil no merece vivir. Lo mismo pasa en la naturaleza, y en el hombre; el pez grande devora al pequeño, el hombre devora al hombre. Unos a la defensiva y otros a la ofensiva. En este mundo hay que cuidarse de los demás. Jamás confiar.-  

          - Pero... .-

          - ¿Pero qué?.- 

          - ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué tenemos que cuidarnos de los demás?.-

          - Por que los demás NO importan, debes aplastarlos, humillarlos, usarlos, etiquetarlos, traicionarlos, aniquilarlos... antes de que ellos lo hagan contigo.- Tras estas palabras había un odio que intentaba desbordarse, una amargura largo tiempo contenida, que salía a asomársele a los ojos, como la llama de una vela que se inflama y después se extingue. 

          - Shishio-san.- Preguntó de nuevo Souhiro.- Entonces ¿En esta vida todo el guerra? ¿es eso verdad? ¿Eso es la realidad?.-

- Mira niño, la angustiosa realidad es que la vida del hombre se halla atrapada en un complejo inexorable de opuestos: día y noche, nacimiento y muerte, salud y enfermedad, felicidad y desdicha, bien y mal. Ni siquiera estamos seguros de que uno de ellos puede subsistir sin el otro, de que el bien pueda superar al mal o la alegría derrotar al sufrimiento. La vida es un continuo campo de batalla. Siempre lo ha sido y siempre lo será.  En ese campo únicamente sobrevive el que sea mejor, el más fuerte, en todos los sentidos, y para sobrevivir necesita adaptarse y alimentarse del débil. ¿Comprendes eso?.-

          El chico asintió con vehemencia, totalmente impresionado.

          - Todo es guerra, todo es batalla. Inclusive las conversaciones lo son. La comunicación con los demás es otro cuadrilátero, donde hay un vencedor; el más hábil o agresivo; el más frío y calculador; el que se las sabe de todas a todas; el que grita más; el que sabe imponerse;  una comunicación unilateral donde más que diálogos hay monólogos. - 

          - Si eres fuerte vives... .- Dijo Souhiro emocionado.- ... Si eres débil mueres... ¡Yo seré muy fuerte!.-

El hombre del vendaje sonrió:  "Ahora, duerme. Comerás mañana."

          - ¡Sí!.-

          Sou se acostó en el piso, pero sin dormir, pues toda esa plática le dejaba pensando en muchas cosas. Shishio-san era l primera persona que le había dado verdaderas respuestas. A sus ojos era fuerte y muy sabio; no podía estar equivocado. Nunca se equivocaba...  Lentamente el sueño comenzó a embargarlo, y se dejó llevar, ya no importaba el hambre, por que tenía la esperanza que el día siguiente (o tal vez esa misma noche) comería.  

*-*-*-*-

- Anda, arriba ya.-

          Souhiro fue sacado de un placentero sueño, donde él se sentaba sobre la Tierra mientras esta daba vueltas alrededor del sol. Sin embargo rápidamente se puso en pie, sin la necesidad de que se lo repitieran dos veces. 

Estaba oscuro. La noche ya tenía algunas horas de haber dominado el cielo, lo que le hizo pensar que Shishio-san le había dejado dormir de más. ¿Por qué? Si había veces en las que apenas se acababa de acostar cuando ya tenía que levantarse... pero ahora durmió más.

          La marcha se sucedió que en otras ocasiones. Souhiro tratando de ir al paso de Shishio y ambos en absoluto silencio. 

          Mientras caminaba, Sou sintió una fresca brisa que heló su trasero. Volteó y vio que la tela de su hakama[4]  estaba tan delgada y desgastada que casi dejaba al descubierto el lugar donde la espalda pierde su digno nombre. Sonrió con naturalidad, mientras a sus mejillas asomaba un muy leve rubor, producto del pudor. Era obvio que el hakama estuviera así, ya tenía con el cuatro años ¡Tenía más zurcidos que hojas un árbol!. 

          - A todo esto chico ¿Cuál es tu nombre?.- Preguntó el hombre del vendaje. Ambos tenían 16 días viéndose (y trece viajando juntos) y era hora que no sabía el nombre completo del pequeño.

          - Me llamo Souhiro Seta... .- Al ver que hombre fruncía ligeramente el ceño, se apresuró a decir.- Si no le gusta puedo cambiarlo Shishio-san ¿Cómo le gustaría que me llamara?.- 

          - Calla.- Contestó Shishio, susurrando.

          - ¿Qué sucede?.- Preguntó Souhiro imitándolo.

          - Escucho voces.-

          ¿Voces? Sou se concentró la más que pudo, pero aún así todo seguía en silencio.

          El hombre del vendaje se deslizó entre la espesura de los matorrales, con agilidad felina. El niño lo siguió lo mejor que pudo.  

          Se detuvieron frente a una enorme casa, más bien, era una mansión, cuyos dos pisos estaban bien alumbrados y cuidados. No estaba cercada, pero tenía una gran cantidad de hombres uniformados a su alrededor, custodiando, por lo que era de suponerse que era la casa para vacacionar de algún político o alguien con cierto poder. Se percataron que había un murmullo y llegaron hasta ellos las voces anteriores: frente a la puerta de la mansión, justo debajo del tejado del pasillo, había varios hombres y un muchacho. Uno de los hombres era grande y robusto, que parecía estar dando instrucciones a los demás: este era sin duda el dueño de la casa.

          - ¡Tenía que ser!.- Pensó Shishio, al reconocerle.- ¡Un bastardo Meiji!.-

          En cuanto al muchacho, no era muy mayor que Souhiro, debería de andar entre los 10 y 12 años... un momento... que curioso... Souhiro se acercó un poco para ver mejor creía haber visto a es chico en algún otro lugar... ¡Por supuesto! ¿No era acaso uno de los que solían molestarlo todo el tiempo? ¿No era de aquellos a los que, brillantemente, había engañado antes de conocer a Shishio-san?... ¡Definitivamente! 

          - Ese chico... .- Comenzó a decir, a nadie en particular.- ... lo conozco; él junto con sus amigos solían golpearme y molestarme cada vez que me veían... .-

Shishio no contestó pero observó al niño delante suyo y después a su pequeño "pupilo".  Fue entonces que notó la diferencia entre un niño "normal" y Souhiro. El primero era regordete de rostro rosado, con dos ojos verdes y brillantes difíciles de percibir por su pequeño tamaño y forma alargada. Las ropas finas y de buen corte. En contraste estaba Souhiro: el chico era una piltrafa humana; estaba extremadamente delgado y pálido, el rostro y los cabellos manchados, mugriento, las ropas desgastadas y rotas. ¡No podía llevarlo así a ningún lado! ¡De ninguna manera!... Aunque el aspecto del chico no era muy diferente la suyo propio. Ya necesitaba cambiar sus vendas...

          Alzó la vista de nuevo y vio como el muchacho y el funcionario Meiji entraban en la casa... 

          - Escucha.- Dijo, llamando a su pupilo.- Necesito que hagas exactamente lo que te voy a decir.-

          "Directo a la yugular, con fuerza, no les des tiempo de moverse". Souhiro corrió y se lanzó contra el primero de los hombres que vio; como un león sobre su presa atacó el cuello, de un tajo le voló la cabeza. Los demás hombres a su alrededor se volvieron e intentaron atacarlo, pero él se movió más rápido y les dio muerte.   

          Eran débiles. No pudieron contra él, así que tenían lo que merecían.

          Vio dentro del interior de la mansión, la puerta fue arrancada y los cadáveres adornaban la entrada y el corredor. Escuchaba el sonido de la katana de su tutor desde el interior. Le hubiera gustado verle luchar, ver de nuevo su katana que emitía un fulgor escarlata, ver las gotas rojas que se deslizaban hasta tocar el piso... pero Shishio-san fue muy especifico: "Deshazte de los débiles y espera aquí, hasta que yo te llame".   

          Jugueteó con el pie en el piso, removiendo ligeramente la tierra. La kodashi, regalo de Shishio-san, colgaba de su hakama inofensivamente. La sacó de su funda y la miró con curiosidad, después se puso en posición de combate y atacó a un enemigo imaginario. Un policía imaginario. 

¡Saz! Un golpe, y caen los brazos. 

¡Saz! Otro y cae partido en dos...

          La puerta de la entrada al comedor voló hecha pedazos. El hombre del vendaje entró con aquella manera tan suya de andar: andar de fuego, sólo comparable con el de los animales. Altanero, arrogante, grosero; fue tan fuerte la sensación de personalidad y poder que emanaba que opacó cualquier queja en la garganta de los presentes en la habitación. 

          El funcionario Meiji estaba sentado en una gran mesa, la cual estaba llena de los más variados manjares. A su alrededor se hallaba un buen número de personas, incluidas el joven que vieron afuera.

          - ¿Quién eres tú, extraño, y con qué derecho vienes a interrumpir así?.-Preguntó uno de los presentes. 

          - ¿Qué quién soy yo?.- Contestó acercándose a la mesa, y dirigiendo su mirada al funcionario.- Sr. Seii Satsuma, debería usted saberlo.- 

          Todos voltearon a ver a Satsuma, quien, nervioso, dijo: "Me debe estar confundiendo Señor, yo no tengo nada que ver con usted."

          - ¿A no?.- Shishio se movió hasta situarse junto a él.- Yo trabajé para usted un tiempo, antes de pertenecer al Ishi Shishi.- Tomó uno de los cuchillos de la mesa.- Veo que usas vajilla de plata, muy elegante.-  Y con un movimiento rápido lo enterró en la mano del hombre, clavándole en la mesa. Satsuma, y los invitados gritaron.- ¿Sigue sin recordarme?.- 

          El hombre se negó a contestar, si decía que sí ¿Qué pensarían sus invitados de él?.  El hombre del vendaje dio la vuelta a la mesa y se aproximó al rechoncho chico de mejillas rozadas.  Satsuma se veía inquieto.

          - ¿Tu nombre?.- Preguntó Shishio al joven.

          - Taii.- Contestó este nervioso.

          - Voy a enseñarte a alguien y necesito que me digas si lo conoces o no.- Entonces alzó la voz y llamó.- ¡SOUHIRO!.-

          Se escuchó un pequeño ruido y enseguida apareció el chico, corriendo tan rápido como pudo. "¿Me llamó?"

          - Sí.- Dirigiéndose al hijo de Satsuma preguntó.- ¿Le conoces?.-

          - No.- Murmuró, nervioso .

          " Pequeña rata mentirosa" Pensó el hombre del vendaje. – Souhiro, ¿este es uno de los chicos de los que hablaste?.-

          Sou asintió con la cabeza y señaló el dedo del niño rico: "Ese anillo era mío".

          Shishio rebanó de su tajo el dedo señalado. Taii gritó, y derramó gran cantidad de lágrimas. El hombre del vendaje tomó la extremidad arrancada  y después se lo lanzó a su "pupilo". El chico sacó el anillo y arrojó el debo, diciendo un alegre "Gracias". 

          - Shishio bastardo!.- Rugió el funcionario, ante la sorpresa y el horror de todos. 

          - ¿Ve? Fue fácil acordarse de mi ¿no le parece?.- Sonrió, burlándose del hombre.- Souhiro, toda esta comida es para ti, si tienes hambre, come. Nuestro anfitrión invita.- 

- ¿Para mí? ¿Puedo comerlo todo?.- Preguntó, asombrado. 

          - Todo. Pero no tardes demasiado, debes bañarte todavía.-

          - Oh sí, Shishio-san, no tardaré.-

          Comenzó a comer con gran alegría. Increíblemente ahora podía comer hasta que ya no pudiera más, ¡No lo podía creer! ¡Nadie había tenido tantas consideraciones con él! 

Mientras comía escuchaba el tétrico  ruido de la Katana de su mentor eliminando a los débiles: uno por uno, lentamente...   

*-*-*-*

          Salieron  de la casa en la madrugada, dejándola en penumbras y en silencio, para continuar su camino. Souhiro se sentía contento y satisfecho: además estaba ya limpio, había tomado un rápido baño con agua caliente; las ropas que traía puestas le quedaban un poco grandes, habían pertenecido a Taii, pero eran muy suaves y agradables, nunca había usado algo tan fino; Su estómago estaba lleno y había recobrado las fuerzas. En definitiva estaba mejor que nunca. Aunque nuevamente tenía ganas de hacer preguntas... se arriesgaría... después de todo la primera vez funcionó, tal vez ahora también...  

- P-puedo hacerle algunas preguntas?.- pidió tímidamente Souhiro acercándose a su tutor mientras caminaban.

- Eres un mocoso demasiado curioso... .- Murmuró él, sin detenerse, si el chico continuaba haciendo tantas preguntas, terminaría por fastidiarle.

- ¿Qué es lo bueno? ¿Qué es lo malo? ¿Qué es la dicha?.-

- ¿Has leído a Nietzsche?.-

- ¿Eh? Disculpe Shishio-san, pero yo no sé leer.-

- ¿No sabes leer?.- 

- No.-

- ¿Y escribir?.- 

- No.-

- ¿Y hacer cuentas?.-

- ¡Eso sí! Mis hermanos me enseñaron a contar los sacos de arroz.-

- ¡Por lo menos! Si no supieras sería demasiada ignorancia de tu parte.-

- Oh!, pero soy ignorante.-

- ... Pero, a diferencia de otros males, la ignorancia tiene solución. Ahora bien:  "¿Qué es lo bueno? Todo lo que eleva en el hombre el sentimiento de la potencia, la voluntad de la potencia, la potencia en sí.  ¿Qué es lo malo? Todo aquello cuyas raíces residen en la debilidad. ¿Qué es la dicha? La sensación que experimenta cuando la potencia crece, cuando nos percatamos de que hemos vencido una resistencia. No el contento, sino la potencia también; no la paz a toda costa, sino la guerra; no la virtud, sino el valor. ¡Que los débiles y los fracasados perezcan! Que se les ayude a morir"[5] ...  .-

_CONTINUARÁ...._

CAP. SIGUIENTE: "1er Trabajo"

[4].-  Hakama: es el "pantalón" del gi.

[5].-  Federico Nietzsche en "El anticsristo" .


	4. Primer Trabajo

_Un fic de Ruronnin Kenshin (Samurai X)_ _  Ruronnin Kenshin y sus caracteres  _ _relacionadas pertenecen a  _ _Nobuhiro Watsuki. _ _STRANGERS IN THE NIGHT_

By: Darkness

__

_CAP. CUARTO:_ "Primer Trabajo."

_Para cada gesto suyo encontró _

_en el niño una resonancia inesperada.  _

GABRIEL GARCÍA  MÁRQUEZ 

"No todos los niños son buenos"

Inesperado y rápidamente como una flecha asaltó a su cabeza y se abrió paso entre sus pensamientos. No supo por que pensó aquello. Tal vez fuera por el hecho de estar viendo a su pequeño discípulo, que poco a poco se había acostumbrado a su paso... o  talvez, que ya habían pasado quince largos años...

Frunció el ceño. No era muy propenso a recordar el pasado (sobretodo su pasado). Pero era una cadena, y un pensamiento llevaba a otro... de la misma forma en que asentado el primer golpe el segundo es inevitable. Sobretodo si daba con un arma, como una buena espada. Pero en aquel entonces no fue una espada sino un cuchillo viejo y común, de aquellos que su madre utilizaba en un la cocina. Su madre. Aquel cadáver. Sí, ella había estado muerta, muerta metal y espiritualmente. ¡Ah! ¿Cuántos golpes habían terminado por cegarle la vida?  No lo recordaba, entre 30 o 40, y sinceramente poco importancia tenía...  ¡Uhmp! ¡Que incoherentes eran sus pensamientos cuando evocaba el pasado!

Souhiro, totalmente ajeno al ensimismamiento de su mentor, caminaba absorto en reflexiones propias. Habían pasado cinco días desde aquel reconfortable baño y su cambio de ropas, además, en ese corto tiempo, habían recorrido varios pueblos; se detenían (de vez en cuando) en alguna casa cercana, Sou esperaba afuera mientras Shishio-san entraba a "hablar con algunas personas" según decía. Él, como buen discípulo, se sentaba en el lugar que se le indicaba y ahí esperaba paciente e inmóvil hasta que el hombre del vendaje regresaba y continuaban la marcha nocturna. Al principio no le agradó la idea, pues tenía el temor de que Shishio-san no regresara y le dejara abandonado (como tantas veces habían hecho sus "hermanos"), pero aquel temor pronto se disipó ¡Siempre Volvía! Y una vez (en recompensa por sus fieles esperas) ¡Shishio-san le había enseñado a montar a caballo! 

En eso Souhiro vio claramente unas luces. ¿Serían luciérnagas o candelabros? Rápidamente apartó un arbusto y contempló, no sin cierta fascinación, un pueblo sumido en el profundo sueño de medianoche.  Las luces provenían de candelabros de papel colgados en las entradas de las casas, que las iluminaban con fuerza, como si velaron su ensueño.   

- ¡Mire Shishio-san! ¡Un pueblo! ¿Dónde estamos?.-

- .... En Hiroshima.-  

- ¡Ah! ¿Y vamos a bajar?.-

- No.- Contestó el hombre, mientras comenzaba a retirarse.- Iremos a otro lugar.-

- Está bien.- Dijo Souhiro siguiéndolo.- Espero que haya un caballo. ¡Me gustan mucho los caballos!.-

Shishio no contestó ni miró al niño. Le asombraba un poco el que Souhiro aceptara todo de tan buena gana, y sin preguntar siquiera. Hasta el momento tenían 19 días de viaje y no se había preocupado por saber a dónde iban. Cuando se detenían en alguna casa (dónde él arreglaba ciertos asuntos o enviaba telegramas) y dejada al chico afuera, cuando regresaba seguían en el mismo lugar y casi podía jurarlo la misma posición;  en el momento en que se acercaba a llamarlo podía ver como sus ojos celestes adquirían un brillo especial.  En las raras ocasiones en las que le paseaban por algún pueblo en el que había gente por las calles siempre de noche, el niño se le pegaba peor que un perro...  ¡En cuantas ocasiones no había estado apunto de decirle "Sigues aquí, moviendo la cola"! .... Todo aquello le había hecho llegar a la conclusión de que podía confiar en la lealtad del cachorro...    

"¡Maldito Cachorro suelta ese cuchillo!"

Se detuvo. El grito había llegado de pronto, tan claro y nítido como la primera vez que lo escuchara, a sus seis años. Agitó la cabeza y encerró el recuerdo otra vez en su mente, junto con todo lo que se asociara a él, incluido el "No todos los niños son buenos" o la imagen de su madre destrozada y sangrante. No tenía tiempo para estupideces.  

Hasta el momento el viaje andaban bien, andaron desde Kagoshima hasta Kitakyushu, atravesando de punta a punta la Isla de Kyüshü. Después cruzaron hasta Hiroshima. Pronto (y si nada se interponía) llegarían a Kyoto (pasando por Kobe), donde le esperaría el recién construido Hieizan Rokutsurane no Torii no Hokora[6]... pero de eso se ocuparía a su debido turno.

- ¿Sucede algo Shishio-san?.-

- No, sigamos.-

*-*-*-*

Ligeramente encorvado y trémulo, apoyando su peso en un bastón, el viejo observó, primero al hombre, y después al niño, para volver a dirigir su mirada al hombre, con una protesta silenciosa.  No solamente se había atrasado a su reunión y desperdiciado un día (¡24 horas que pudieron utilizarse!), sino que ahora, llegaba con un extraño crío sonriente.  Si aquel hubiera sido otro hombre no hubiera dudado en mandarlo fusilar.  Con todo y niño. Pero tenía que atenerse a las circunstancias, así que abrió la puerta y los dejó pasar. 

          -Lo esperábamos Shishio-sama.- Dijo, mientras los conducía a través de la habitación en penumbras. 

- Lo sé. Tuve algunos contratiempos con la policía.-

- Comprendo.-

Penetraron en otra habitación, iluminada por la tímida luz de una vela abandonada en una esquina.  Dos siluetas se marcaban en la oscuridad.  Eran dos hombres, que vestían un traje azul marino y una katana colgaba de sus cinturones: policías, sin duda. Uno de ellos estaba de pie junto a la ventana, parecía impaciente y nervioso; el otro, permanecía sentado junto a una mesa, también estaba inquieto, pero no lo demostraba tanto como su compañero. 

Souhiro se apartó de su mentor y se sentó en una esquina, feliz, porque ahora si estaría presente cuando Shishio-san "hablara con algunas personas".

- ¿Por qué se retrazó?.- Preguntó impulsivamente el oficial que se encontraba de pie.- Sabe perfectamente que se están haciendo redadas por todo el país ¡Corremos el riesgo que nos atrapen!.-

- Silencio.- Ordenó el vejo.- Lo único que importa es que Shishio-sama ya está aquí.-

- Como sea.- Dijo el hombre del vendaje a la hora de agarrar una silla y sentarse.- A lo que venimos.-

El oficial se acercó a él de mala gana y extrajo del sobre que traía en manos un papel, diciendo: "Estos son los nombres y datos de los desertores del gobierno, así como los informantes y sus reuniones"  

- Perfecto.- Shishio tomó el papel, lo observó.- Acabaremos al Gobierno Meiji con su misma gente, bastante irónico... -  

- ¡Basta! Esto no es un juego. Estoy poniendo el peligro mi pellejo. ¿Cuándo va a iniciar la revolución?.-

El hombre del vendaje observó fijamente al oficial, pero la expresión de su rostro no cambió, y entonces dijo, con voz fuerte y segura:  "Una situación revolucionaria depende de dos factores o elementos esenciales. Primero, tiene que darse una situación objetiva favorable, es decir, que lo que ocurre en la sociedad y el mundo, y los acontecimientos mundiales, influyan en la sociedad de tal forma que maduren las condiciones necesarias para que se cuestione el derecho y la capacidad de la clase dominante de seguir gobernando, y susciten una resistencia masiva, oposición, revuelo, trastornos y volatilidad por toda la sociedad que, como acabo de mencionar, pongan en tela de juicio el rumbo de la sociedad. Esa situación tiene que darse y puede darse por varias razones. Pero al unir elementos de la situación objetiva y los conflictos, erupciones, rebeliones y protestas que suscitarán con el trabajo de las fuerzas revolucionarias, puede darse un cambio trascendental que ponga en tela de juicio el rumbo de la sociedad y plantee la resolución de los agudos conflictos y contradicciones. Así puede surgir una lucha revolucionaria que logre arrebatar el poder. Para eso, un elemento clave, o ciertamente uno de los elementos clave, es el surgimiento de lo que llamamos un pueblo revolucionario, o sea millones de masas inclinadas hacia la revolución que se levanten y luchen decididamente contra la estructura de poder, y que estén dispuestas y decididas a luchar por un cambio radical a costa de grandes sacrificios." Paró un momento y después continuó, poniendo énfasis en las palabras "... _Sin embargo_ _yo no quiero una revolución_. No me conviene. No, no, lo que se necesita en estos momentos es alguien que pase por encima del actual (e inestable) gobierno y tome el poder por la fuerza. Yo lo haré, necesitaré tiempo, pero lo haré." 

- Por cierto Shishio-sama.- Dijo el anciano de pronto.- los planos que encargó ya están en Kobe. Sólo hay que ir a recogerlos.-

- No hay problema Saizuchi, iré enseguida.-

- Me temo que eso no será posible.- Habló por primera vez el oficial que se encontraba sentado.

- ¿ Y por qué no?.-Protestó el anciano.

- Por que lo necesitamos aquí para aclarar ciertos puntos de los nombres de la lista.-

- Comprendo.- Dijo Shishio, que había apoyado su mejilla contra su puño y hacía un movimiento con su mano libre, fastidiado.-  Entonces mandaré a alguien por los planos, tan sencillo como eso.-

- ¡Tendrá que ser alguien de confianza!.- Dijo el otro oficial, energético.- ¡Si esos planos caen en manos del gobierno, estamos perdidos!.-

- Souhiro irá.-

El chico dio un pequeño salto, sorprendido. Y al instante, sonrió. 

- ¿Souhiro? ¿Quién es..?.-

- Él.- Y señaló al chico que permanecía sentado en su rincón.  

- ¡De ninguna manera!¡Es sólo un mocoso!- 

- Esas son mis órdenes, cúmplelas o atente a las consecuencias.- Dijo Shishio poniendo fin a la disputa.

Nadie se atrevió a decir nada, mucho manos a contradecirle.

¿Qué era lo que les infundía tanto respeto de él? Tal vez, el control absoluto de sí mismo y el carácter reacio verdaderamente infernal que era el resorte poderoso y escondido de su naturaleza profunda... o quizá el miedo que producía su poder personal. El punto es que,  los dos hombres bajaron la cabeza sumisos incapaces de protestar. 

Saizuchi miró a los oficiales y después al hombre del vendaje. Era por ello que estaba sirviéndole, por la forma en que controlaba a la gente, y porque tal vez,  tal vez tuviera el poder necesario para lograr la revolución y tomar el control del Japón. Aunque ciertamente poco importaba si lo lograba o no, mientras los oficiales y soldados aliados lo trataran a él, Saizuchi, con cierto respeto y permaneciera en una posición alto y confortable, el mundo bien podría acabarse.   

- Roujin[7] Saizuchi.- Llamó Shishio.- ¿Tienen aquí espadas?.-  

- Oh! Sí, Señor.- Se acercó a un cofre que estaba en una de las esquinas de la habitación y extrajo un objeto, alargado y envuelto en una manta.- La famosa Nagasone Kotetsu, como usted la pidió.- 

- Bien.- Dijo y arrojó la espada que traía en la cintura.- Esta ya había perdido el filo... pero necesito una espada mejor.  Me hace falta. Por el momento, la Nagasone Kotetsu es un buen reemplazo.  Por cierto Saizuchi, telegrafía a Masukatsu y dile que "Tenken no Souhiro" irá por el paquete.-  

- ¿Tenken no Souhiro?.-

- Así es. Souhiro.-

- Ah! Diga Shishio-san.-

- ¿Cómo anda el filo de tu kodashi?.-

- Oh, muy bien^^.-

- ¿Necesitas otra?.-

- No lo creo, Gracias de todos modos^^.-

*-*-*-*

Souhiro recibió las instrucciones adecuadas de su pequeño viaje y partió en seguida. Montando a caballo, con comida para cuatro días. No sabía dónde estaba Kobe, pero Shishio-san siempre estaba preparado para todo; Le dio un caballo adiestrado, que conocía el camino, de ida y de vuelta. También le dio un nombre nuevo, "Tenken no Souhiro", se lo había aprendido rápidamente. Recordó que en una ocasión le había dicho a su mentor que si no le  gustaba su nombre podía cambiárselo, por eso no se sorprendió cuando lo llamó así.   

Así, pasaron dos días y al fin el niño pudo ver la ciudad de Kobe. Amarró al caballo en un árbol y  bajó a la ciudad. Llegó de día, y las calles estaban llenas de gente.  La verdad, era un día agradable y caluroso de otoño. El sol brillaba sobre su cabeza, no con la misma intensidad que el verano, pero si con suficiente fuerza para  broncearle.

Se detuvo frente a un casita pequeña, de aspecto frágil, al lado izquierdo del mercado, justo como le lo dijieron. Se acercó y tocó la puerta. Una voz le contestó: "¿Quién es?"

- Tenken  no Souhiro.-

Escuchó como el seguro era retirado y la puerta se abrió, dejando ver a un joven de cabello castaño y rostro endurecido. "Pasa"

-Arigatou. Vengo por el paquete para Shishio-san.-

-Si, si, lo sabemos en un momento lo traigo.- Dijo y desapareció por una puerta.

En el interior de aquella casa (no, nopodía llegar a casa, estaba muy pequeña, aún más de cómo se veía por fuera) habían dos hombres más, sentados en suelo. Uno de ellos sostenía una espada enfundada, y discutía con el otro.

- ¡Baka! Te digo que esta espada es más valiosa de lo que piensas.-

- Entonces podríamos venderla a precio caro, ¿no lo crees Masukatsu? 

- Un coleccionista pagaría un buen precio... ¿Qué tanto nos ves niño? ¿Acaso conoces de espadas?.- desenfundó la espada y la acercó al rostro del chico.- Esta en particular es muy famosa.- 

- ¿Cómo la Nagasone Kotetsu?.-

- ¡Oh! Veo que sí conoces. Te diré algo, esta espada fue hecha por el famoso artesano Shaku Arai, se llama Mugenji. Se la robamos a un mercader, después de cortarlo en pedacitos, claro está.-  

La puerta se abrió y apareció el joven de cabello castaño, con un paquete grande bajo los brazos. Le lo extendió a Souhiro, diciendo: "Aquí está lo que buscabas".  El chico aceptó con una sonrisa y se volteó a Masukatsu.

- Entonces ¿Es una espada muy buena?.-

- ¡Por supuesto que sí! De lo contrario el mercader no hubiera puesto tanta resistencia.-

- ¿Me permite verla?.-

De mala gana el hombre se la dio. 

Souhiro la observó atentamente, se veía resistente, además, Shishio-san necesitaba una espada (le había oído decírselo al anciano). Se la llevaría. Pero... ¿aquellos hombres estarían dispuestos a dársela? No lo creía... un momento ¿Y eso qué importaba?... recordó el incidente con el caballo (cuando le habían enseñado a montar), los dos corceles no eran suyos, Shishio-san había dicho que eran resistentes, justo lo que necesitaban,  y entonces,  sin pedírselo al dueño, se los habían llevado... "¿Qué esto no es robar?" le preguntó, y el hombre del vendaje respondió con naturalidad: "Si lo necesitas y puedes utilizarlo, es tuyo. Si los dejábamos con ese hombre  sólo se harían viejos y débiles, un verdadero desperdicio de caballo. Así, les hemos hecho un favor".

- Ya dame la espada niño, y vete por donde viniste.-

- No.-

- ¿Qué?.-

          - No les voy a dar la espada, ustedes no saben utilizarla como es correcto y sólo la desperdiciarían. Yo conozco a una persona que sí sabría aprovecharla.- Sonrió y antes de que alguien pudiera reclamar nada, salió corriendo como galgo, derrumbando la puerta y perdiéndose entre la gente. Los tres hombre no se quedaron sentados y fueron detrás de él.

          Souhiro era demasiado rápido para ellos, y para cualquier perseguidor. Lo sabía bien, en varias ocasiones lo había comprobado (sobretodo con sus hermanos o con los niños que tanto solían molestarle). Sus piernas fuertes y ágiles le daban la ventaja y en poco tiempo los perdió, pero en un momento de descuido tropezó y chocó con una persona.  

          - ¡Niño fíjate por dónde caminas!.- Escuchó recriminarle una voz femenina.

          - Lo siento mucho señorita.- Murmuró, tomó el paquete y la espada y emprendió su carrera de nuevo.

_CONTINUARÁ...._

CAP. SIGUIENTE: " Máscaras de actor."

[6].- Hieizan Rokutsurane no Torii no Hokora:  Según esto así se llama la fortaleza de Shishio en el monte Hiei. 

[7].- Roujin: Anciano.

N/A:

  Dedicado a Sakura-Corazon, Yuriko Makimashi, Kari Ishikawa y Arcanine,, por sus  Reviews  y por la espera que les hice pasar XD.


	5. Máscaras de Actor

_Un fic de Ruronnin Kenshin (Samurai X)_ _  Ruronnin Kenshin y sus caracteres  _ _relacionadas pertenecen a  _ _Nobuhiro Watsuki. _ _STRANGERS IN THE NIGHT_

By: Darkness

__

_CAP. QUINTO:_ "Máscaras de actor."

_¿Qué es el fondo actuar sino mentir? _

_¿Y qué es actuar bien, sino mentir convenciendo?___

_SIR LAURENCE OLIVIER_

La chica, de unos 15 años,  servía el té en una pequeña taza, pendiente siempre de cualquier gesto que la joven mujer delante de ella pudiera hacer. Un ligero fruncimiento de cejas de ésta, bastaba para que un poco del té se le derramara o su pulso temblara y cualquier señal de aprobación le hacía resplandecer de gusto. 

-Tranquila Neko, lo estás haciendo bien.-

- Gracias Yumi-nesan.- 

La muchacha suspiró aliviada.  Se había estado preparando para aquello desde que tenía diez años, cuando decidió escapar y unirse al okiya[8] de "Mamá Chiisa" y comenzara su entrenamiento para convertirse en Geisha.  Ser Geisha era ser "una mujer del arte", ya que debía aprender las artes tradicionales, como cantar, bailar, y tocar instrumentos; debía, además, ser una persona culta, conocedora de varios e importantes temas para proporcionar una agradable conversación. Una buena geisha sabía hablar, al menos, tres idiomas. Su deber principal consistía en entretener y complacer espiritualmente a sus clientes... algo totalmente diferente a la idea que tenían los extranjeros (sobretodo occidentales)... Recordó una vez en que había llegado un señor europeo, y la forma despectiva con la que les había hablado: "Os concedo que sois casi lindas, a fuerza de gracia, de manos delicadas, de pies en miniatura; pero sois feas, en suma, y además, ridículamente chiquitas, con aspecto de muñequito de estante" [9]  ¡Qué rabia le había dado ese comentario! ¡Y encima, con todo el descaro del mundo, les había encasillado de prostitutas! ¡Grrrr! Sin embargo ¡Y esto jamás lo olvidaría! Cuando Yumi-nesan se presentó en la habitación y puso fin a la conmoción, el extranjero se había quedado mudo, tanto por su apariencia (una hermosura tan perturbadora que parecía mentira), como por su contestación, suave, cortés, con un refinado veneno: " Si así es como piensa señor, le suplico abandone esta, nuestra casa, y regrese a su país, donde seguramente encontrará lo que busca, en cualquier esquina". El extranjero frunció el entrecejo y estuvo a punto a contesta, pero vio en los ojos de la mujer,  una ira incontenible, y supo, que con sólo eras palabras se había ganado una enemiga implacable, de la cual no podía esperar clemencia. Así pues, tomó sus cosas y salió, murmurando entre dientes: "¡Qué fea, qué grotesca, qué mezquina es toda esta gente!".

Alzó la vista, mirándola con timidez. Komagata Yumi era muy famosa dentro y fuera del okiya. Sobretodo entre las maikos (aprendizas), debido a su trato afectuoso y correcto, que tenía siempre una frase alentadora de aprobación para a cuando a su juicio estuviese bien hecha alguna cosa (claro que también era muy estricta y energética). Y esto era algo poco común, pues la mayoría de las Oiran[10]  respetables eran mujeres caprichosas y hasta cierto punto malvadas que hacían lo que les placía con las jóvenes maikos a su cuidado. ¡Gracias a Kami-sama Yumi-nesan era la Tayu (Geisha principal)! Su palabra era ley. Cierto que "mamá Chiisa" la mimaba y consentía mucho, pero era porque sus ingresos mantenían el Okiya y a todas sus habitantes... después de todo, ella atraía clientes como la miel a las abejas.

- Excelente, Neko-chan, excelente.- Exclamó Yumi una vez probado el té. 

La muchacha se ruborizó ante el cumplido y agradeció. 

- Ahora.- Continuó la joven mujer.- Llévate todo esto y arréglate que saldremos a dar un paseo.-

- ¿Un paseo? ¿A dónde? ¿Por qué?.-

- Sí; a Kobe; porque estoy aburrida y quiero que me acompañes.-

-Sí así lo desea con mucho gusto me arreglaré.- Dijo, y comenzó a recoger las cosas, mirando furtivamente a la mujer que había comenzado a maquillarse delante del espejo. "¡Cómo me gustaría ser como ella!" Pensó, y siguió observándola: Poseía un fuego dormido que se adivinaba en ella, aunque sólo encontrase expresión en sus maravillosos ojos claros, brillantes y expresivos, dotados indudablemente se un extraño poder de seducción. Su quietud, que insinuaba la existencia de un espíritu indomable dentro de un cuerpo exquisitamente cultivado. Su rostro de cera, fino, elegante, fresco; la boca de labios carnosos, de expresión seria y afable... Su mítica belleza tenía un marcado sello de arrogancia. 

- Disculpe.- Dijo de pronto Neko.- Dentro de unos días van a venir a verle unos funcionarios, ¿verdad?.-

- Así es.- Contestó ella, arrugando ligeramente la nariz.- 

- ¿Sucede algo?.-

- Sí. Odio a esos sujetos, seguro vendrán a solicitar mi asistencia a sus aburridas reuniones de política. Pero esta vez no pienso darles el gusto. No asistiré.- Calló un momento, y después agregó.- ¡Ah! nunca te fíes de los hombres, Neko-chan, no lo merecen.- 

- Hará bien en no asistir.- Dijo la muchacha dirigiéndose a la puerta, con la charola y las cosas para el té en mano.- Esos hombres no merecen su asistencia... De hecho... ¡Ningún hombre es suficientemente bueno para usted!.- Y salió de la habitación.

Yumi sonrió, ya tenía dos años que habían trasladado a la chica ahí, para concluir su adiestramiento y ser una verdadera geisha. Cuando llegó, había sido víctima de las peores humillaciones y malos tratos de sus compañeras. Y es que Neko era una muchacha muy agraciada, de peculiar belleza; cabello totalmente rizado y negro como el azabache, ojos del mismo color y piel ligeramente morena. Como era de esperarse, pronto desató envidias... La eligió como aprendiz por ese motivo, ya que en cierta forma le recordaba a su inicios en la profesión...  la única diferencia entre Neko y ella, era que Yumi JAMÁS había dejado que nadie abusara de su inexperiencia, luchaba siempre contra las harpías, porque la vida era eso: una constante lucha, y estaba consiente de que vivía en un mundo donde no de podía aspirar a nada más que a sobrevivir. Por eso, había aprendido a conformarse con lo poco que tenía y a ocultar sus sentimientos; y eso lo sabía hacer muy bien ¡Ella era una gran actriz!

Dejó lo que estaba haciendo y se miró en el espejo, mordió sus labio inferior y en rápido impulso colérico aventó los polvos y creyones que usaba para el maquillaje. Se puso de pie de golpe y se acercó  a un recipiente con agua que estaba junto al buró; avivadamente lavó su rostro. Regresó a sentarse delante del espejo.

Su rostro perfecto salido del alba parecía un guijaro pulido por el agua de un río; hermoso aún sin lo artificial.  Estuvo tentada a quitarse los relucientes peinetones y alhajas que aprisionaban su melena de bronce. Pero no lo hizo, porque sabía que aún así la imagen que le regresaría el espejo no sería la suya, sino una máscara.

Tenía miedo, miedo de perder su identidad. Sí, ella era una gran actriz, pero tantos años interpretando tantos y tan variados papales acabarían con su verdadero rostro... Le gustaba la vida que llevaba, no lo negaba, rodeada siempre de lujos y extravagancias, nada material le faltaba en esa jaula de oro que tan hábilmente se había construido... pero muy en el fondo, deseaba escapar, conocer un mundo distinto antes de que en el que vivía terminara por absorberla completamente... 

En eso la puerta se abrió y Neko entró, lista para acompañarla a dar un paseo. 

Aquel día de otoño las calles de Kobe estaban repletas de gente. Era un ambiente cálido y agradable. Los niños eran quienes adornaban el paisaje con sus juegos y canciones, mientras la gente adulta caminaba con calma o se detenía a hablar con algún conocido. EL cielo estaba despejado y radiante, prometiendo grandes cosas. 

Neko se dio cuenta al instante del cuchicheo de las mujeres a su alrededor.  Supo que ellas y sobretodo su Nesan eran la rezón de su balbuceo. 

Yumi en verdad era amaba y odiada por la gente, como sucede en ocasiones con aquellas personas que han logrado escalar las más altas cúspides de la fama. Amada por los hombres que la frecuentaban y las jóvenes maikos; odiada por sus compañeras Oiran llenas de celos y por algunas mujeres desconfiadas de sus maridos. 

- Disculpen señoritas.- Les interrumpió una voz, que pertenecía a un joven alto, rubio, de ojos verdes. Iba cargado de espadas (dos en la espalda, dos a cada lado de la cintura), pero lo que más llamaba la atención de él, era su peinado estrafalario, que a Neko le recordó a una escoba y a Yumi a un pincel. 

- ¿Qué desea caballero?.-

- Verá este es mi primer viaje a Kobe y me preguntaba, si por casualidad, podrían informarme dónde vive un tal Masukatsu.-

La chica lo miró de pies a cabeza, examinándolo. Definitivamente era de Osaka, su acento lo delataba. Dudó seriamente que ese fuera su primer viaje a la ciudad, entonces ¿Por qué mintió? ¿Qué intención oculta había tras su petición? ¿Y qué le hacía pensar que conocía el paradero del hombre que buscaba? ¡Había que cuidarse de--

- Yo conozco a un Masukatsu, no sé si será el que busca, pero si le sirve de algo puedo darle la dirección.- Dijo Yumi con su voz suave, interrumpiendo los pensamientos de Neko.

- Si es tan amable señorita... .-

- Vive en la primera casa al dar la vuelta en el mercado, a su mano izquierda. No muy lejos de aquí.- 

- Muchísimas Gracias.-

El joven se retiró y Neko se acercó a ella, murmurando: "¡No debía haberle dicho nada!". Yumi sonrió, contestándole: "No seas tan desconfiada".

- ¿Cómo sabía a qué Masukatsu se refería?.-

- Por que el único que conozco es un patán traficante de armas. El caballero parece estar interesado en las espadas, ¿No viste todas las que portaba? Imagino que iba a ver qué podía ofrecerle.-

- Es muy perspicaz Yumi-nesan.- 

En ese momento escucharon un fuerte alboroto, seguido de algunos gritos y exclamaciones. Justo antes de que pudieran reaccionar, un niño chocó contra Yumi, provocando que cayera al suelo.

- ¡Niño fíjate por dónde caminas!.- Le recriminó apresuradamente Neko, arrodillándose junto a la joven mujer.

          - Lo siento mucho señorita.- Murmuró el muchacho recogiendo algo que se le cayó y corrió de nuevo.

Segundos después pasaron tres hombres armados en la misma dirección en la que había partido el niño. 

*-*-*-*

Souhiro regresó cuatro días después de que saliera.  Librarse de sus perseguidores fue cosa sencilla, logró perderlos cuando salió del mercado, y supuso se habían cansado de seguirle porque ya no escuchó más ruidos ni amenazas.  Ahora estaba  bajando del caballo, liberándole para que paciera un rato, y se puso en marcha rumbo a la cabaña de la cual partió.  

- ¡Ya llegué Shishio-san!.- 

Anunció con alegría al entrar, sosteniendo la espada que consiguió en una mano y el paquete en la otra. Pero no obtuvo respuesta, la casa parecía vacía. Buscó por los cuartos, hasta que  penetró en una habitación fría. Encontró al hombre del vendaje recostado en un sillón, vestía un kimono violeta sobre las vendas y fumaba una alargada pipa,  su vista fija en una rendija donde difícilmente entraba la luz.   Estaba tan serio, tan reflexivo, tan amarrado a sus pensamientos  que no se dio cuenta de la presencia del niño, quien le observaba con una fascinación infantil. 

El rostro del hombre se contrajo un poco, pero al instante se relajó. Entonces vio al chico. 

- ¿Trajiste lo que te pedí?.-

- ¡Sí!^^.- Sou se acercó a él y le dio el paquete.- Y también le traigo un regalo.-  

- ¿Un regalo?.-

Extendió la espada, que Shishio tomó y desenfundó. La observó con cuidado, era de material resistente, con la punta de la hoja aserrada,  con un gran filo.  Prácticamente nueva, así le dictaba las escasas marcas. "¿Dónde la conseguiste?". 

- Con el señor que me dio el paquete.-

- ¿Te la cedió fácilmente?.-

-No. Se la quité^^.-

-... Así que sí fuiste tú.-

- ^^?.- Souhiro le miró sin entender bien a qué se refería.

El hombre se puso de pie y revolvió ligeramente los cabellos del chico, murmurando distraído: "Buen trabajo. Ya estas aprendiendo." Y salió de la habitación.

Sou se desconcertó. Sus ojos se abrieron enormemente... desde que tenía memoria esa era la primera vez que alguien le felicitaba por alguna cosa que hubiera hecho. Su sonrisa se hizo más amplia y salió corriendo del cuarto y de la casa, hasta afuera, dando brincos feliz y emocionado: ¡Que bien se sentía recibir una felicitación! ¡Que gozo saber que al fin hacía algo bien! ¡De ahora en adelante todo lo haría con la misma precisión!.

En eso, se percató de que estaba un poco sucio. Tomó un balde vació que estaba junto a la casa y se encaminó a un arroyuelo que había visto en el regreso. Antes de llegar su atención se centró en un gran árbol seco, que únicamente contaba con unas cuantas hojas medio verdes en una de sus ramas más bajas. Recorrió con la vista desde la copa hasta la base, donde vio un hongo blanco, del tamaño de una piedra mediana. Se quedó inmóvil unos momentos, después depositó el balde en el suelo y desenfundó su kodashi. Con paso veloz se acercó y pateó el hongo, desprendiéndolo del árbol y lo cortó en dos de un tajo.  Aún cuando cayó a tierra, el chico permaneció en posición de ataque,  sin perderlo de vista, hasta que se convenció de que no le saltaría encima, entonces bajó su espada... Eso lo confirmaba de nuevo. Shishio-san tenía razón. El árbol era débil y sucumbió ante el hongo que, aunque más pequeño y aparentemente indefenso (tanto como él mismo), era más fuerte. Pero el hongo fue débil en comparación a él... 

Guardó su espada; mientras lo hacía sintió cómo el viento sopló y las ramas del árbol que acariciaban su cabeza... tal vez en agradecimiento de que retirara la amenaza que lentamente le fue chupando la vida... pero el toque de las únicas hojas le hicieron recordar el gesto anterior de su mentor... volvió a mirar el árbol, ahora con cierta compasión... Tomó su balde y se alejó, hasta llegar al riachueluelo (no muy lejos), se lavó, llenó la cubeta y regresó. Pasó junto al árbol y vació el agua del balde en las raíces, casi inmediatamente se agachó, ayudado con el mango de la Kodashi y sus manos comenzó a cavar una casuela en la tierra humedecida, creando posteriormente un canal que se conectaba con el arroyuelo. El agua corrió impulsada por la fuerza de la corriente hasta llenar la maceta.      

El chico, complacido, se lavó las manos y regresó a la cabaña. Esa era su manera de pagarle al árbol la caricia ofrecida anteriormente... 

- Son los planos del Hieizan Rokutsurane no Torii no Hokora. Llévalos contigo a Kyoto y supervisa la construcción. Fuji sigue contigo, ¿cierto?.-

Mientras tanto, en la cabaña, el hombre del vendaje hablaba con Saizuchi, entregándole el paquete que el chico le había traído. 

- Así es.-

- Bien. Haz lo que dije, y espera la llegada de un hombre.-

- ¿Un hombre? ¿Puedo preguntar quien?.-

Shishio revisó la lista que el policía le había dado, y dijo: "Sadojima Hoji. Souhiro y yo le haremos una pequeña visita...".

_CONTINUARÁ...._

CAP. SIGUIENTE: "El Ángel De LA Muerte"

[8].- Okiya: Casa de Geishas. 

[9].- LOTI, Pierre: _Madam Chrysanthemum_ (tr. española de Vicente Díez de Tejada, Madama Crisantemo, Barcelona, Editorial Cervantes, 1931).

[10].- Oiran: Grado superior en la jerarquías estrictas de las Geishas, y Tayu es la clase más alta, que era respetado mucho.

N/A:

Puede que aquí haya ciertos errores, pero es que yo no sé mucho sobre el mundo de las Geishas T_T; sólo es he leído superficialmente "_Memorias de una Geisha_" de Arthur Golden. 

Cap. dedicado a Yersi Fanel^^ que he visto se ha tomado la molestia de leer la mayoría de mis historias (Arigatou!)... y sip, va a aparecer Kama-chan, pero más adelante (¿Mejor amig@ de Souhiro? ¡Oh! Una idea bastante interesante^.~).


	6. El Ángel de la Muerte

_Un fic de Ruronnin Kenshin (Samurai X)_ _  Ruronnin Kenshin y sus caracteres  _ _relacionadas pertenecen a  _ _Nobuhiro Watsuki. _ _STRANGERS IN THE NIGHT_

By: Darkness

__

**_CAP. SEXTO_**_:_ "El Ángel de la Muerte"

_La indiferencia hace sabios. _

_La insensibilidad, moustros._

_DENIS DIBEROT._

Las nubes, grises y hostiles,  se arremolinaban sobre sus cabezas. Con una fuerza que en cualquier momento se liberaría dispuesta a destrozarlo todo. El viento no sopló durante todo el trayecto, pero llegad a ese punto se soltó, agitando los árboles meciéndolos de un lado a otro, cambiando constantemente la intensidad, hasta que al fin terminó soplando en una misma dirección y con el mismo ímpetu, a la izquierda y en pendiente. El ambiente se llenó de un penetrante olor a tierra mojada, la humedad se dejó venir, envolviéndolos como una manta. Escucharon los fuertes sonidos de los truenos, que retumbaban en bosques y montañas. A los lejos se divisaba claramente los relámpagos: delgadas culebras de luz. Era una tormenta eléctrica.  La lluvia no se hizo esperar; gotas del tamaño de una piedrecilla comenzaron a caer formando una densa cortina delante de ellos, topándoles la visión, lo cual les hizo detenerse.  Bajaron de sus caballos y el niño no dudó en buscar refugio bajo un gran árbol, pero una mano le sujetó con fuerza por el brazo y le jaló de un tirón. 

          - ¿Estás loco Souhiro?.- Le reprendió su mentor.- Si te quedas ahí, te vas a morir.- 

          - ¿Por qué?.-

          - Lo peor que puedes hacer en durante una tormenta eléctrica, es quedarte bajo un árbol. Además estás descalzo y totalmente empapado. Si te cae un rayo no vivirás para contarlo.-  

          - ¿Entonces dónde?.-

          Como respuesta el hombre del vendaje caminó entre la lluvia, llevándose los caballos.  Había una cueva a un lado del camino, así que ambos se instalaron en ella.

          En su muy particular opinión no le gustaban los días lluviosos. Eran molestos. El frío y la humedad del aire era terriblemente hastío; además de presentar una distracción innecesaria... Según lo acordado deberían estar en Kobe para media noche y ejecutar lo segunda parte del plan. A media noche el "Señor Objetivo" (como prefería llamarlo), estaría en una reunión de empresarios y una que otra mascota  del gobierno. Uno de sus hombres se había infiltrado en la reunión y lo aguardaba para la hora prevista, en la cual los dejaría pasar u ejecutar su "pequeño acto", con lo que mataría dos pájaros de un tiro: se ganaría la lealtad del "Señor Objetivo" y daría un buen escarmiento a los empresarios. 

          Pero claro, la inoportuna lluvia cambiaba los planes. La espesa cortina de agua les impedía llegar a Kobe. Tenía que pensar en algo rápido, puesto que el "Señor Objetivo" volvería a perderse, cosa que no permitiría, porque desde hace un buen tiempo ya le tenía echado el ojo a su cerebro y a su capacidad administrativa. Era una de las razones por alas cuales había decidido encargarse personalmente de su "reclutamiento". El "Señor Objetivo" no era del tipo que se iba a dejar convencer por sus hombres o por Saizuchi (su especialista en relaciones públicas).  No. Tenía que tener contacto directo con él y sus planes del Kuni Tori[11] , y aceptar, de lo contrario, por supuesto, no podía dejarlo con vida.  

          Según sus contactos, el "Señor Objetivo" tenía una casa no muy lejos de ahí... Una idea comenzó a bullir en su cabeza...

          Los recuerdos de un día lluvioso comenzaron a florar en la mente de Souhiro. Desde que estaba con Shishio-san no había tenido espacio para pensar en eso. Lo curioso era que los recuerdos no le provocaban ningún tipo de sentimiento. No frustración, no culpa, no congoja, no pérdida, no nada. Podía repetir una y otra vez las escenas del asesinato de su "familia" y estas no alteraban sus emociones... sólo hacían crecer su sonrisa. 

*-*-*-*-*

El fuerte aguacero la tomó por sorpresa mientras realizaba unas compras en Kobe. Por lo que se vio obligada a refugiarse en el primer okiya que encontró; por suerte la dueña la conocía (de hecho, Neko era conocida en todo Kobe por el simple hecho de ser la primera aprendiz de una Tayu del prestigio de Yumi).  Se quedaría en el lugar hasta que la lluvia bajara su intensidad, se le inventó a tomar el té y la chica aceptó, arrodillándose junto a la mesa y dejó cuidadosamente sus paquetes a un lado. 

          Se encontraba más inquieta de lo normal. Durante años había aprendido a guiarse por su intuición, que nunca le fallaba. Pero desde hacía unos días (exactamente desde que acompañó a su Nesan a dar un paseo), en su cabeza se habían prendido los focos de alerta. Incluso podía oler el peligro en el ambiente, algo más terrible que esa tormenta, aunque todavía no llegaba a atinarle a qué se refería todo aquello. Pero tenía muchas razones para sentirse incomoda y alerta, en especial ese día. La razón era muy simple: fue a consultar su horóscopo con un adivino, y lo que le dijo la había turbado: "Tiempo poco propicio. La lluvia acarreará extraños que debes evitar para no romper tu equilibrio". 

          "Hoy va a suceder algo" Pensó, bastante tensa mientras seguía viendo la lluvia caer. 

          Y ella lejos de su Nesan... Bueno, no es que en realidad fueran hermanas de sangre, pero cuando una chica está preparando su debut como meiko, tiene que haber establecido una relación con una geisha experimentada, quien se va a encargar de darla a conocer, llevándola de aquí a allá presentándole a la gente que va a necesitar para su futuro; también deberá enseñarle el arte de vestirse, maquillarse y seducir... pero todo esto después de una ceremonia tras la cual se consideraran miembros de la misma familia, y se llamaran la una a la otra "hermana mayor/Nesan" y "hermana menor/Nichan". Entre más popularidad tenga la geisha que funge como hermana mayor más serán las posibilidades de éxito de la joven maiko...

          Interrumpió sus pensamientos cuando escuchó un quejido, seguido del sonido de unos golpes y una voz que hablaba con autoridad. "Seguramente estarán apaleando a una criada" Se dijo, sintiendo en el pecho una opresión, recordando todas las palizas que había recibido antes de llegar a se aprendiza. Intentar llegar a ser geisha es algo extremadamente difícil, y cualquier mínimo error puede provocar un severo regaño o un golpiza  con una vara de bambú... aunque eso dependía del tipo de dueña que te tocara. Por ejemplo, "mamá Chiisa" era del tipo energético que sólo piensa en tres cosas: dinero, dinero y más dinero. Como era de esperarse todas sus atenciones iban dirigidas hacia quien pudiera darle más; fue eso lo que le impulsó a adoptar a Yumi, ¡Y había hecho el negocio de su vida!  Lo que sucedía era que cuando una dueña de un okiya no tenía hijas propias, buscaba entre las geishas que trabajaban para ella a alguna "heredera". Su nesan había  sido una aprendiza cotizada y cuando cumplió 17 se convirtió e una geisha con prestigio, y un año después su fama aumentó más cuando "mamá Chiisa"la adoptó. Las invitaciones y los clientes llegaron al por mayor: Yumi asistía a por lo menos 20 fiestas y reuniones por noche, cobrando lo de una hora aunque sólo se quedara cinco minutos. Lo cual hizo que el dinero fluyera a caudales, y que ella alcanzara el título de Tayu a la asombrosa edad de diecinueve años. 

La lluvia comenzó a ceder un poco, y Neko pensó que ya era hora de regresar: tomó sus cosas, se despidió con una reverencia al momento que una criada le entregaba un paraguas, entonces lo abrió y salió. El viento había dejado de soplar con violencia, convirtiéndose en una fresca brisa sin apenas fuerza para lograr que la lluvia dejase de caer verticalmente. 

          El sonido de unas risas y de una suave música atrajeron su atención. Unas cuantas casas adelante, pudo distinguir unas luces. Se acercó, impulsada por su curiosidad. Al acercarse vio, a través de la cortina de agua, a la casa de té Ichiraki y la silueta de varias figuras en la ventana, tanto de hombres como de mujeres.

          Lentamente por el camino, apareció un carruaje, tirado por dos bellos corceles. A ambos lados iban una escolta de policías, montando también en caballos. El conductor bajó y penetró en el patio de la casa de té. 

          Por la elegancia del carruaje, y el hecho de que fuera custodiado por policías, la hizo creer que aquella era la reunión de funcionarios (y empresarios), a la que su Nesan había decidido no asistir. La gente rica si que era extraña, la mayoría de las casas de Té y las Okiyas suspendieron labores por la fuerte lluvia, y, sin embargo, esas personas probablemente recorrieron muchas millas aún con el agua... 

*-*-*-*-*

          Permanecían sentados, uno delante de otro. Souhiro observaba a los caballos, echados en un rincón de la cueva. Después dirigió la mirada a su mentor, que sacaba del cinto de Kimono una alargada pipa de madera delgada, con boquilla de bronce, y dos sobrecitos; abrió el primero, que desprendió un ligero aroma a tabaco, y vació un poco en la cazoleta de la pipa. Con la misma destreza y tranquilidad repitió la operación anterior, pero ahora con el otro sobrecito, que contenía un extraño polvo blanco. Hurgó en una de las mangas del Kimono y extrajo una cerilla, la encendió contra el dorso de su mano y la acercó a ala cazoleta para prender el tabaco.

          El chico siguió todos sus movimientos, hipnotizado, como si estuviera viendo a un mago realizar un truco y quisiera descubrir su secreto.

          - ¿Puedo?.- Preguntó.

          Shishio lo miró con fijeza, y para admiración de Souhiro exhaló el humo que adquirió la forma de un aro mientras se elevaba por encima de su cabeza.  Entonces, su mentor le ofreció la pipa con un gesto. Sou se acercó, tomó la pipa y se sentó a su lado.  Después de examinarla unos momentos, la introdujo en su boca, chupando. Sus mejillas se llenaron de humo que en seguida irritó su garganta, provocándole una fuerte tos. Cuando se tranquilizó volvió a intentarlo, esta vez poniendo especial cuidado en no mantener el humo mucho tiempo, escupiéndolo como mejor pudo. Se dispuso a volver a hacerlo (ahora con más seguridad), pero su mentor se la quitó.

          - Los niños no han de fumar esta droga. Además te necesito en tus cinco sentidos.-

          - ¿Droga? Creí que era... .-

          - ¿Tabaco? En parte. Lo demás es opio.-

          - ¡Opio!... ¿Y qué es eso?.-

          - Una droga que puede matarte. Pero yo la uso como analgésico...  un analgésico es para disminuir el dolor.-  Se apresuró a decir, adivinando la pregunta siguiente.

          El niño se quedó en silencio unos momentos, analizando las palabras y después preguntó: "¿Le duele mucho?".

          - ¿Qué?.-

          - Las heridas...  Cuando yo era más chico metí sin querer mi pie en un carbón encendido y me quemé, me salió una bola llena de agua-

          -Ampolla.-

          -Sí, eso. ¡Pero Me dolía mucho!.- Tomó su pie descalzo y sacudió la tierra con las manos, después lo alzó, enseñándoselo al hombre del vendaje.- Mire.-  

          Cierta zona en la planta del pie había adquirido un color más opaco y se había vuelto rugoso, pero nada más. Era ingenuo comparar una herida de tan poca importancia con las suyas, que recorrían todo su cuerpo, dejando la piel extremadamente sensible. Souhiro no lo sabía, pero esa era la verdadera razón por la que viajaban de noche. El calor de los rayos solares hacían a su piel arder y la temperatura corporal aumentar, lo cual era extremadamente incómodo, por lo que prefería evitarlo.   

          - Lo que no te mata te hace más fuerte.- Dijo al fin.- Cuando me prendieron fuego intentaron matarme, pero no lo lograron y por consiguiente me hice más fuerte. Así que no vuelvas a preguntar si duele.-

          - Está bien^^.-

          Pasó un rato sin que ninguno de los dos hablara, hasta que Shishio rompió el silencio al ponerse de pie y decir: "Me voy".

          - No. Yo me voy, tú te quedas.- Le dijo al chico cuando este se levantó.- Te vas a quedar aquí, vigilando el camino; en cualquier momento llegará una caravana.-  

          - ¿Caravana?.-       

          - Sí, un carruaje o varios, custodiado con policías. En cuando lo veas sales a interceptarlos, preguntas por un tal Sadojima Hoji. Si está, es al único que dejas con vida.- 

          - ¿Y si no está?.-

          - Los matas a todos... Haz un buen trabajo, como cuando eliminaste a Masukatsu y a sus hombre.-

          - Pero Shishio-san, yo no los maté, sólo les robé la espada^^.-

          El hombre volteó a verlo: "¿Qué?"

          - Usted no dijo que los matara, y no vi la necesidad... .-

          Shishio gruñó:"Bueno, eso no importa ya me encargaré de averiguar quien lo hizo tú sólo haz lo que te digo".

          - De acuerdo^^... ¿Y después?.-

          - Nada. Esperas a que regrese.-

          Diciendo esto casó a uno de los caballos y se perdieron entra la lluvia. Souhiro se volvió a sentar con la vista fija en el camino.

*-*-*-*-*

Horas después un carruaje se acercaba por el camino. Lo sabía por las cascos del caballo y por el ruido que producía la rueda de madera al dar vueltas por la húmeda tierra. Salió de la cueva y se plantó en medio del camino. Los corceles relincharon cuando el conductor jaló las riendas, para detenerlos. Los policías también se detuvieron. 

          - ¡Eh Muchacho!.- Gritó  el conductor.- ¿Estás loco? ¡Quítate del camino!.- 

          - Ojama Shimasu.- Souhiro se inclinó cortésmente.- Me gustaría saber si se encuentra con ustedes Sadojima Hoji.-

          - ¿Quién lo pregunta?.-

          - Tenken no Souhiro.-

          - Pues Tenken, No está, ahora quítate.- Resopló fastidiado uno de la escolta.

          - ¡Oh! Bien.-

          El chico sonrió mientras desenfundaba su kodashi. El brillo metálico del filo puso en guardia a los policías, que se apresuraron a sacar sus armas. Sin embargo, antes de que las espadas estuvieran fuera de la vaina, tres de ellos ya estaban muertos. El cuarto policía miraba atónito al niño parado sobre el lomo de uno de los caballos, frente a él. ¿En qué momento había llegado ahí? Al instante Sou saltó hacia él, enterrando la Kodashi en su hombro izquierdo, que con pasmosa facilidad se deslizo hasta su pecho, encontrando salida en las costillas derechas. Mientras el cuerpo se desplomaba en el suelo la puerta del carruaje se abrió, dejando salir a un hombre alto, robusto, vestido de forma occidental. 

          - ¿Qué sucede aquí?.-

          - ¡Kansayaku Nobu huya!.- Dijo el conductor.

          - ¿Huir? ¿Huir de qué?.- Entonces se percató de la presencia de Souhiro.- ¿Quién eres tú pequeño?.-

          - Ojama Shimasu.- Volvió a disculparse cortésmente el niño.- Busco a Sadojima Hoji.-

          - Sadojima-san no asistió a la reunión; mejor búscalo en su casa.-

- Gomen nasai[12].-

          Antes de recibir respuesta, la cabeza del hombre cayó, seguida del cuerpo que se desplomó sin vida.

          Un fuerte tronido de metal espantó a los caballos de los policías muertos. Incluso los que llevaban el carruaje intentaron huir, pero las ruedas de madera se habían atascado en el lodo. Souhiro examinó su brazo derecho, "algo" había rasgado la tela y rasguñado su piel. Era una pequeña herida sin importancia. 

          - ¡No te atrevas a moverte pequeño demonio!.- Escuchó gritar al conductor; dio vuelta a su cabeza para verlo, ligeramente sorprendido vio que le apuntaba con una escopeta. Haciendo caso omiso de la advertencia, el chico sacudió su kodashi limpiándola de los restos de sangre. Se acercó a su enemigo, con la sonrisa aún pintada en sus labios. La mano del hombre tembló al jalar el gatillo, pero Souhiro fue lo suficientemente rápido para esquivar el impacto, y atacó las rodillas del conductor, cortándolas de un tajo; el hombre cayó al suelo. Antes de acabar con su presa, el chico se aproximó al lugar donde había caído el arma. Se puso en cuclillas y la observó: era la primera vez que  se topaba con algo parecido. ¿Una cosa como aquella fue capaz de morderle la piel y sin necesidad de acercarse? Sencillamente asombroso. Pero antes de curiosear con ella tenía que terminar su trabajo ¡Y recibiría otra felicitación! Se giró pues, hacia su victima, viendo con curiosidad que ésta se arrastraba, carente de piernas, por el fango. Lentamente se acercó hasta él y caminó al ritmo en que se arrastraba, ¿Qué intentaba hacer? ¿Huir?... El conductor alzó el rostro y al verlo, destiló terror, a pesar de que el chico le sonreía bajo la lluvia. No había malicia ni diversión en el gesto, de hecho, no había sentimiento alguno. 

          El hombre se retorció en un espasmo, y dejó de moverse. Souhiro lo empujó suavemente con su pie descalzo, comprobando que estaba muerto, entonces de dirigió a carruaje. Los caballos ahora estaban relajados esperando pacientemente una orden de su amo, el cual, por supuesto, jamás regresaría. Del interior del carruaje salió una figura. El chico se detuvo en seco y observó: era un anciano, de largos cabellos y barba blanca, con un ojo de vidrio. El viejo se paró frente a él y movió los labios para decir algo, pero al instante se desplomó en el suelo. Sou miró sin inmutarse el gran surco que había en la espalda del anciano, manchando de sangre sus inmaculadas ropas y dejando ver una parte de la médula espinal.

          - Nunca me han gustado los adivinos.- Dijo de pronto una voz. - ¿Qué tal chico? Tú eres el Tenken, ¿no?.-

          El niño asintió. No había percibido su presencia hasta ese momento, además su extraño acento lo confundía al grado que se le dificultaba un poco entender lo que decía ¿de dónde sería?. Observó su rubio cabello y se preguntó si sería verdadero. Permanecía, también, con un ojo cerrado ¿acaso le faltaba? 

          - Mucho gusto, soy Sawagejo Sho.- El hombre guardó su espada, de punta curva, en la funda que traía en la espalda.- ¿Qué hace un chico como tú a estas horas de la noche, bajo la lluvia y matando gente?.-

          - Estoy en una misión, Sawagejo-san^^.-

          - ¿Ah si? Bueno, no me importa... quería preguntarte algo: ¿has estado en Kobe en la última semana?.-

          - Sí^^.-

          - ¿Conoces a un tal Masukatsu?

          Souhiro hizo memoria: "No recuerdo".

          - Pues bien crío, escucha con atención, que te voy a contar una historia: A mí me gustan mucho las espadas, soy un gran coleccionista, y entre más exóticas mejor.  Desde hace tiempo estoy el rastro de persiguiendo una, de Shaku Arai, es un modelo espectacular y poco común, se llama Mugenjin, que quiere decir "Espada Inmortal" ¿Sabes porqué? .- Esperó la negativa del niño para continuar.- Como la mayoría de las cosas, las armas con el uso se van desgastando y acaban por perder el filo y no servir, como esa que traes ahí.- Señaló la kodashi.- Si te fijas bien está cuarteada, no te durará mucho, dentro de algunos años más si le aplicas fuerza se hará añicos. Ahora bien, como te iba diciendo: Le estaba siguiendo la pista, y me enteré que un tipo de nombre Masukatsu la había conseguido, me puse averiguar y di que estaba en Kobe. Después de pedir direcciones me encaminé en su búsqueda ¿Y qué crees? Me salieron con la graciosazada de que un mocoso les había robado la espada.- 

          Sólo hasta ese momento Souhiro cayó en la cuenta. ¿Qué acaso no se llamaba "Mugenjin" la espada que le había regalado a Shishio-san?

          - ¿Tú los mataste?.- 

          - Gajes del oficio. Lo que me interesa: Dónde está la espada?. No trates de engañarme, yo sé que tú la tienes.-

          - Pero ya no. La he regalado.-

          - ¡¿QUÉ TU QUÉ?!.- Abrió de pronto el ojo que permanecía cerrado. De seguro tenía un tic y sólo lo abría en momentos de tensión o exaltación.

          - Fue un regalo para mi mentor Shishio-san.-

          - ¿Shishio? Pues me da igual, quiera esa espada.-

          - Eso no será posible.-

          El hombre esbozó una sonrisa, que no contenía alegría precisamente. Alzó las manos y desenvainó dos katanas que traía en la espalda. Los colocó delate suyo, con la punta curva apuntando al pecho de Souhiro.-

- Estas son las Renbatou o Katanas Gemelas, forman parte de mi colección. Deberías estar honrado que un arma tan fina acabe con tu vida.-

          - Sawagejo-san si me mata, no podrá obtener la espada.-

          - No te creas listo. Ya me diste un nombre, puedo hacer mis averiguaciones aparte.-Sonrió son malicia.- ¡PREPÁRATE!.-

          Avanzó a una velocidad sorprendente. Souhiro no se esperó un ataque de frente con esa fuerza (se estaba acostumbrando a los oponentes débiles) y apenas tuvo tiempo para reaccionar; la punta de las Renbatou hicieron dos cortes profundos en su brazo derecho, casi a la misma altura de la herida de escopeta. La sangre comenzó a empapar su ropa. 

          El hombre giró sobre sí mismo y una lluvia de golpes cayó sobre el niño, dejando marcas en el suelo. Dejó de atacar: el chico había desaparecido. Miró a su alrededor. Era imposible que hubiera desaparecido, pero simplemente no estaba ahí... no, si estaba. Una sombra pasó rápidamente frente así, uno, dos, tres, cuatro ¿cinco veces? Y el número seguía aumentando. ¿Cómo un mocoso podía hacer eso?... No podía fijar su atención en ningún punto, era como si el chico estuviera en todas partes y al mismo tiempo... Creyó optener la oportunidad para atacar y golpeó a una falsa imagen con sus espadas. Sou apareció detrás suyo e hirió su espalada, dejado un surco parecido al que Sho dejase e el anciano. El cazador de espadas reaccionó inmediatamente y golpeó con la hoja de una de las katanas gemelas la mejilla de Souhiro, quien soltó su kodashi y salió disparado para irse a estrellar contra el carruaje, volcándolo.

            Sou empujó los pedazos de madera que cayeron sobre él, trató de levantarse y salir a hacerle frente a su enemigo, pero sus pies tropezaron entre sí, y cayó al suelo. Un agudo dolor le atravesaba la mejilla, que comenzaba a hincharse. Al pasar la mano por ella sintió un surco, la marca de la hoja de la katana. Su boca se llenó de un amargo sabor a sangre, que no dudó en escupir.  Estaba a punto de ponerse de pie cuando sintió la presencia de su atacando sobre su cabeza...

          - ¡**ES TU FIN**!.-

*-*-*-*-*

          Estaba solo en su casa, sentado en uno de los sillones de su sala, en su casa de verano. No es que fuera muy grande, pero le gustaba ese lugar para relajarse. Sobre su regazo descansaba un libro, había dejado su lectura porque no podía concentrarse.  ¿Qué sería aquello que lo inquietaba? El Kansayaku Nobu estaba retrazado. Eso no debía preocuparlo, después de todo, estaba en una reunión que bien podría alargarse hasta el amanecer del siguiente día. No, eso no podía ser. 

          Tal vez era la proposición del gobierno de aceptar el puesto de consejero lo que lo perturbaba.  No la propuesta en sí, que pretendía separarlo de su estable trabajo en la firma del Kansayaku, sino el significado oculto tras la oferta. Ya antes había trabajado para el gobierno, pero dejó su puesto en la administración Meiji porque creía que llevaban al país al desastre. ¡Eran tan incompetentes! 

Sus dotes intelectuales y su necesidad de organización, así como su sabiduría militar eran fantásticas.  Por eso el gobierno había estado tan insistente para que trabajara para ellos... pero él no estaba tan convencido en aceptar el puesto. Estaba notando ciertas irregularidades...  

          Se levantó del sillón, dejando a un lado el libro y caminó hacia la puerta, abriéndola. Se detuvo en el umbral y observó la lluvia caer.

...Su gobierno...

De pronto un caballo saltó la cerca y se plantó delante suyo, salpicando su traje con el agua de lluvia y fango. Alzó la vista con el ceño fruncido ¿Quién se creía aquel jineta para entrar así en SU propiedad?

          - Presentante extraño.- Exigió.

          - ¿Sadojima Hoji?.- Preguntó el jinete al bajar del caballo. 

          - Si.- El hombre lo miró desconcertado, ¿era verdad lo que veía? ¿Un jinete envuelto en vendas?.- ¿Quién es usted?.-

          - Shishio Makoto.-

Gusto en conocerte "Señor Objetivo".

- Mire Shishio-san est-

          -Sama.- Lo interrumpió.

          - Bien, como guste, Shishio-sama, el punto es que está en propiedad privada y si no sale de aquí tendré que llamar a la policía.-

          - Primero escúchame y luego decide si llamas o no a la policía.- Dijo suavemente, pero a Hoji le sonó más como una orden.- Hasta donde tengo entendido trabajabas antes para el gobierno pero desertaste porque perdiste la fe en él, ¿no es cierto?.- 

          - No exactamente.- Murmuró, no sabiendo si afirmar o negar aquello... además ¿Cómo sabía eso aquel hombre?

- Eso imaginaba. Vengo a realizarte una oferta mejor que la del gobierno.-

          - ¿Eh?.-

          - Trabaja para mí. Verás, lo que te ofrezco es fácil: La oportunidad de que disfrutes la victoria. En esta época Japón necesita líderes fuertes, no a esos cerdos Meiji buenos para nada y sus estúpidas propuestas de abrirse al exterior.  Las naciones extranjeras están en constantes luchas por apoderarse de regiones, tanto en Asia, como en América y África. Si nos dejamos, no tardarán en interesarte en este isla... Japón necesita ser fuerte y militarista para defenderse de occidente, no esa estúpida política que adoptó, en poco tiempo serían presa fácil para cualquier nación europea...  Tenemos que adelantarnos, el fuerte devora al débil, debemos encontrar bocados bien escogidos.- Sonrió maliciosamente.  

          - ¿Y por qué quería hacer eso, señor?.-

          - No puedo dejar que mi país quede en manos de personas tan débiles.- 

- Discúlpeme que le diga señor, pero creo que nadie puede lograr lo que usted dice. Es demasiado arriesgado.-  

- Si no estas dispuesto a arriesgar todo por tus ideales eres un ser inexistente... Yo voy a darlo todo por el bien de mi país, y haré de Japón el más fuerte bajo _Mi_ poder.-

Su seguridad lo sorprendió. Hoji miró al hombre delante suyo bajo la lluvia:  Arrogante y severo, mostraba sus hombros fuertes a través de la mojada tela del Kimono, capaces de soportar el peso de las más poderosas monarquías.

          ... ¿Y si en verdad podía hacerlo?...

          - De acuerdo. Discutiremos esto adentro, necesite que me explique detenidamente qué es el trabajo que me ofrece. Si gusta pasar Shishio-sama.-

          - Por supuesto.-

**¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡SHISHIO-SAN!!!!!!**

Se detuvo. ¿Acaso había escuchado bien? Volvió la cabeza al lugar de dónde venía. Creyó oír a su pequeño discípulo. 

**¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡SHISHIO-SAN!!!!!!**

          El grito se repitió. No es que le importara mucho el destino del niño, pero escucharlo a varios kilómetros de distancia no era normal. Y si algo le pasaba retrasaría sus planes.

          "¡Kuso!" Maldijo entre dientes y se volvió hacia su caballo.

          - ¿A dónde va?.- Escuchó preguntar al "Señor Objetivo" , regresando del interior de la casa.

          - Dejaremos esta plática para después, hay algo que necesito atender.-

          - ¿Cuándo entonces?.-

          - Mañana. Al anochecer y aquí. Si tratas de engañarme sufrirás las consecuencias, ¿comprendes? - 

          - Sí, entiendo señor.-

          Entonces se alejó del lugar, regresando sobre sus pasos.

*-*-*-*-*

          Se sobresaltó al llegar, pero no más de lo conveniente. Aquel punto del camino estaba destrozado: el carruaje estaba volcado, con serias marcas de espada, uno de sus costados tenía un gran agujero y varias hendiduras; los caballos que lo jalaban estaba tendidos no muy lejos de ahí, atacados sorpresivamente mientras trataban de huir, partidos en dos; el suelo resbaladizo y fangoso por la tierra mojada estaba teñido de rojo, el lodo había ido devoraba los cadáveres, ahora sólo  dejando asomaban unas partes del costado o la cabeza, de vez en cuando una mano sin brazo; los árboles a su alrededor estaban heridos o fragmentados. Una gran batalla debió haber en aquel lugar. Centró su atención en una zona del piso dónde la tierra aún estaba firme, había unos débiles surcos, producto quizás, de la punta de una espada arrastrada; también estaba unos pequeños agujeros que rodeaban los surcos. 

          - ¿Sukuchi?.- Se preguntó.  La técnica requería gran fuerza en las piernas y velocidad pasmosa. Los agujeros eran del tamaño de un pie infantil. ¿Souhiro? Imposible. El chico no sabía eso... ¿o sí? Tenía que recordar que era un Tenken, casi nacido con la espada. En ese caso el oponente debió haber sido fuerte y peligroso. 

          Revisó con la mirada los cadáveres. No había alguno que mereciera ser tomada como un espadachín hábil.... un momento...  Corrió a la cueva. Estaba vacía.

          - ¡Kuso!.-

           No estaban ni las provisiones, ni el caballo, ni el niño... ¿Acaso se lo habría llevado quien fuera que sea el atacante?

Volvió hacía su corcel y en eso notó una mancha blanca que se movía. Se acercó: era un viejo que trataba de alejarse impulsado por la fuerza de sus brazos. Patético.  Con la punta de su bota alzó el rostro del anciano, obligándolo a que lo viera de frente. 

          - ¿Qué pasó aquí?.- Preguntó, y en su voz había intolerancia y una frialdad calculada. 

          - Una emboscada.- Contestó el adivino, con un hilo de voz.

          - ¿Quién?.-

          - Un chico y un hombre con cabeza de escoba.- 

          - ¿Y el chico?.-

          - Peleó contra el hombre.-

          - ¿Perdió?.-

          - Empate. Pero el niño quedó más lastimado. El hombre huyó herido en un caballo... .-El viejo fijó su único ojo en él.- ... te conozco. Eres el Hitokiri que el gobierno busca, ¿ne?.-

          Shishio golpeó la mandíbula del anciano, con suficiente fuerza para alzarlo. En el momento en el que estuvo a su altura lo agarró por el cuello, presionando su mano como una tenaza. 

          - Te daré un consejo.- Dijo jadeante el viejo.- Como dijo mi buen amigo Sócrates: Temed al amor de la mujer más que al odio del homb...-  

          Antes de terminar la frase, el hombre del vendaje lo estranguló. Lazó el cuerpo inerte que se estrelló contra un árbol.  Tenía que pensar que iba a hacer... ¿Seguir al atacante y recuperar al niño? ¿O dejarlo y continuar con su camino? 

Al pasar junto a los caballos del carruaje pisó algo que se estremeció. Miró al suelo y entre el barro pudo distinguir una figura, se agachó y la desenterró. Era su pupilo. Apartó el cuerpo del corcel que aprisionaba sus delgadas piernas y lo sostuvo en el aire, llamándolo. Como única respuesta el chico se estremeció en un espasmo. Estaba en coma. 

          - ¡Lo que me faltaba!.- Exclamó ironizando la frase. 

          Souhiro estaba gravemente herido, si no recibía atención médica inmediata podría morir, tendría que llevarlo... ¿dónde estaba su caballo? 

          - ¡Tenía que ser!.-

 El estúpido caballo había huido cuando mató al adivino. Ahora tendría que llevarlo a pie... Y Kobe estaba a unos 120 minutos de distancia...  

_CONTINUARÁ...._

CAP. SIGUIENTE: "Suave Nube de Encanto"

[11].- Kuni Tori: Dominación nacional. 

[12].- Gomen nasai: Disculpeme, También usado como "lo siento mucho".

**N/A:**

Tengo un problema U_U... Y proviene de un detalle tan insignificante que casi me doy un tiro (con razón dicen que por un agujero se hunde un barco -_-U). Verán me he ido con la finta de que Yumi era Geisha, pero resulta que en "Memorias de una Geisha" mencionan (muy de pasadita) que el "_obi_" (la cinta de la cintura del Kimono) que va amarrada _por el frente_ es la marca que distingue a las _prostitutas_ O_O ... corregir este error me tomaría mucho tiempo (además de remover el cap 5 y este _)... así que me preguntaba si alguien podría echarme una manita, ayudándome a encontrar una razón lógica (o por lo menos convincente) pá que una geisha (según este fic) se vista como prostituta ;_; ¡Les estaría eternamente agradecida! nótese la desesperación;_;

**ATTE:**

Ankoku/Darkness

**PD1** – ARCANINE: En verdad me halagan tus cometarios, me das muchos ánimos para continuar (con una sola persona que en verdada está satisfecha con mi fic es suficiente recompensa y basta para terminarlo), eres muy amable^^ ... pero aún me falta mucho por afinar mi narrativa pá llegar a ídolo de alguien ^.~  aún así te lo agradezco.

**PD2** – YERSI FANEL: ¿Linda yo? Oh vaya, esto es nuevo... Domo Arigatou^^... Por cierto me he paseado por tu web ("el corazón de la espada" ), y está muy buena^^, tienes imágenes interesante de Doujinshis (me gustaron los de Sou-chan ¡Es tan Kawaii!)... La ficha de Kamatari me divierte mucho, se nota que eres una gran fan de él/ella. ¡Échale ganas pá que siga igual o mejor!

**PD3** – KANAMI & MACKY: ¿Les hizo llorar el fic? O_O!  ¿En qué parte? Arigatou por sus comentarios ^.~... Por cierto, yo también  I LOVE SOUHI-CHAN ^V^


	7. Suave Nube de Encanto

_Un fic de Ruronnin Kenshin (Samurai X)_ _Ruronnin__ Kenshin y sus caracteres  _ _relacionadas__ pertenecen a  _ _Nobuhiro__ Watsuki. _ _STRANGERS IN THE NIGHT_

By: Darkness

__

**_CAP. SÉPTIMO_**_:_ "Suave Nube de Encanto"

_No quiero pensar porque no quiero que el dolor del corazón_

_ se una al dolor del pensamiento y del cuerpo. _

_EMILIO CASTELLAR._

_ADVERTENCIA (SEGÚN MIS CENSURADORES-_-U): Alto contenido de violencia… (venga! Si la peor violencia es la psicológica...)_

"¡Es un mal bicho! ¡Oh, Kami-sama! ¡Es un mal bicho, no lo dejes quedarse aquí! ¡No lo permitas! El niño puede hacerlo, está herido y sangrante... ¡Pero él No! ¡Es peligroso! ¡El adivino lo dijo: La lluvia acarreará extraños que debes evitar! Kami-sama ¡Sácalo de aquí!"

Pasó esquivando a sus compañeras (y algunas servidumbre) que se amontonaban curiosas delante de ella, hasta llegar a la puerta y tocar. Esperó las respuesta y una vez recibida entró. Su nesan estaba de pie hablando con un extraño hombre, que había llegado minutos antes al Okiya, con un niño. Cada vez que lo veía sentía que alguien clavaba un alfiler en su cuerpo, que se estremecía en repugnancia; él destilaba agua que empapaba los tatamis y olía a sangre y a muerte. Poseía el aire amenazante de un depredador refrenado... Sus ojos brillaron con un tono carmesí cuando alzó la vista; su mirada parecía decirle burlona: "Ten miedo, mucho miedo, de _MI_"... ¿O tal vez era producto de sus alucinaciones? Neko agitó la cabeza y alargó la cajita de madera hacia su nesan, sin atreverse a mirar a algo más que el suelo.

Yumi tomó la caja observando con desaprobación el nerviosismo de la joven. Por eso ella estaba despierta a esas ojos de la noche, porque nadie en el okiya se había atrevido a atender a aquel extraño. Supuso que fue por la primera impresión: él había llegado de improvisto abriendo de un golpe la puerta principal, empapado y sucio por el barro, con un muchacho entre brazos, de piel ligeramente azulada y frío como el hielo, casi muerto. Ahora el chico estaba estable, hicieron lo que pudieron por él (que no era mucho sin ayuda médica) .

- Estas son las vendas que pidió, junto con ropa seca... Mañana por la mañana vendrá el doctor Korekishi para ver al niño... ¿Desea algo más? - 

            - ... Solamente... .-Habló él por fin, tenía la mirada ausente y los ojos vidriosos de un cuerpo atormentado por la fiebre. - .... quisiera descansar un poco.-

            - Como guste, señor.- Yumi se puso de pie, alisando con las manos su kimono.- Lo guiaré a la habitación que ocupará.-

Shishio empezaba a sentirse más y más acalorado, y tener escozor por todo su cuerpo. Tomó la caja que ella le tendió y se levantó, siguiéndola. Lo llevó por unos pasillos y subieron las escaleras, pasando varias veces al lado de distintas mujeres que cuchicheaban al verlo. Él no sabía lo que decían, y tampoco le interesaba.

            - Es una alcoba pequeña, pero confortable.- Le dijo Yumi, al detenerse frente a una puerta corrediza hecha de madera.

            Shishio entró en el cuarto y cerró la puerta tras de sí, sin decir palabra alguna.

            - ¡Que grosero!.- Refunfuñó Neko mientras comenzaba a caminar por el pasillo.- ¡Ni tan siquiera dio las gracias!.-

            - Vete acostumbrando.- Contestó Yumi, con una sonrisa.-Durante tu vida te encontraras a muchos hombres de su tipo.-

            - ... No lo creo... no como él... .- Murmuró la muchacha, sintiendo su piel erizarse al recordar el terror experimentado anteriormente.

            - Estás más nerviosa de lo normal, Neko. ¿Sucede algo que deba saber?.-

            - ¿Eh? ¡No!... Para nada.-

            - Si algo te inquieta no dudes en decírmelo... ahora ve a descansar.-

            - De acuerdo. Hasta mañana.- ¿Descansar? ¿Cómo quería que descansara con semejante depredador suelto por la okiya? Iría a acostarse, sí, y tal vez dormir, pero no a "descansar".

            - Hasta mañana. Ah! Y dile a todas que esto se terminó, que se vayan a dormir _IPSO FACTO_!.-

            - No se preocupe, yo les diré.-

            Cuando Neko se hubo alejado, Yumi entró en su habitación, que estaba alumbrada por una vela sobre el buró de un rincón. Se olvidó de apagarla cuando salió a atender al extraño en esa inesperada agitación.   Se acercó y tomó, recorriendo con la vista el lugar; bien, nadie había entrado en su ausencia. 

            Sobre una de las perchas estaba colgado un sublime kimono de seda azul cuyos bordados representaban la magnifica ciudad de Kyoto… Una verdadera obra de arte que le había sido regalada y confeccionada especialmente para ella, para que la luciera esa mañana que despertaba… 

            Este es un mundo de gloria. Se dijo a si misma mientras acariciaba las finas telas.

            ¿Un mundo de gloría?… sonrió con ironía, "Si, como no"… Un mundo en que la sociedad aprueba (y la ley ignora) el acoso sexual y la violación matrimonial, en que la mujer no es más que un animal… ¿Es este el mundo en que quería vivir? No, pero es dónde le a tocado estar, y en él (gracias al gobierno de su país!) el simple hecho de ser mujer era un grave peligro.  En el distrito de Geishas dicen que la justicia es sorda, pero se callan. No… nunca hay que callarse, por que callarse es consentir…  ¿De qué servía la gloria, el honor, el prestigio sino se sentía satisfecha? ¿De qué servía lo que la gente admiraba como "su gran éxito" si ella no lo consideraba como tal?... Durante años luchó por hacerse un lugar en el mundo, pero ahora que lo tenía ¿Qué seguía?... Pensándolo seriamente ¿Tenía un lugar a donde encaminar su vida? ¿Algún objetivo o ambición? ¿Qué pasaría después? No podía decir que tenía el futuro asegurado, puesto que aunque había sido adoptada por el okiya Chiisa la gente cambiaba fácilmente de decisión…

Hermosa, agraciada, y experta en satisfacer a otros ella era infeliz con su vida… aunque ciertamente ha hecho el mejor uso de las cartas que el destino le repartió.

            Sólo había una cosa a la cual aferrarse en su vida; su orgullo. Y sin embargo este había sido brutalmente golpeado  por el gobierno de Meiji… 

            De pronto sintió nauseas en aquella habitación. Con paso veloz salió de ahí y se quedó de pie en el pasillo, sin saber a donde ir; tal vez pasearse un poco por la casa no le caería mal. 

            "Que extraño: aunque afuera llueve adentro hace calor…"

*-*-*-*

Cuando la puerta tras él se cerró, buscó apoyo en una de las paredes. El mundo giraba alrededor suyo, las figuras temblaban perdiendo proporción mientras su respiración se volvía agitada y caliente...  tan caliente que quemaba sus pulmones al inhalar y sus labios al exhalar.  Tanto su boca como su garganta estaban secas, inclusive podía sentir el molesto burbujeo de los últimos restos de su saliva al hervir. Escuchó también el suave siseo del vapor al subir; las vendas que abrazaban su cuerpo dejarían de estar húmedas en cuestión de segundos. 

            La cajita de madera se deslizó de entre sus manos, cayendo al suelo y rebotando, dejando libre su contenido que se esparció a sus pies, junto con el cambio de ropa. Él no prestó atención a esto. Lentamente se dejó caer, con la espalda aún apoyada en la pared, hasta quedar sentado en el piso. 

            120 minutos... Kobe estaba a sólo 120 minutos del camino ¡Y él no pudo llegar! ¡Era tan humillante!... una debilidad... ¡Solamente UNA debilidad poseía! ¡Y esta era fatal!... Su cuerpo, al estar cubierto de heridas y piel socarrada no podía transpirar para regular su temperatura; más de 15 minutos de actividad física constante y comenzaba la acumulación de calor. Un calor que nacía de sus entrañas y se esparcía, consumiéndolo, devorando tejido por tejido, lenta y dolorosamente... momentos en que en el interior de su cuerpo se alcanzaban unas temperaturas extremadamente altas, y se empezaba a quemar desde dentro hacia afuera... Y todo desde aquel día, aquel fatídico día en que lo habían _TRAICIONADO_... traición, palabra maldita que resultó ser nefasta... Desde aquel día había pasado por todo; vértigos, convulsiones, espasmos, delirios, solturas de vientre y de vejiga... ¿Cuántas veces no se revolcaba por los suelos aullando de dolor y furia? Prefería no recordarlo... ¡Maldito su gobierno, que le había usado y traicionado! A _ÉL_ que lo sirvió fielmente... ¡Mil veces maldito el gobierno de Meiji y todos los que trabajaban para él!... Los odiaba porque habían logrado salirse con la suya al quitarlo del medio... Los odiaba, babosos que dejaban que otros hicieran el trabajo sucio porque les asustaba ensuciarse las manos (¿Por qué no tuvieron el valor de enfrentarse a él, en lugar de tenderle una emboscada?). Y más odiaba aún a los traidores: pervertidos y débiles mentales incapaces de- 

            Sus pensamientos se vieron bruscamente cortados, pues un torrente de lava pareció desbordarse por sus venas. Se retorció mientras sus músculos se tensaban:  sentía arder casa vaso sanguíneo, casa médula, cada pulgada de su cuerpo... Sus gritos rasgan el aire y se fragmentan en mil astillas de silencio….Un dolor tan grande lo embriagaba que su organismo y una parte de su mente le gritaba a cada momento: "¡Basta! No puedo más ¡Dame la muerte!"... Tentado se dejaba seducir por la idea, sumergirse en el profundo mar de la inconsciencia, antesala de las oscuras aguas de la muerte...  ¡Pero NO! Él no moriría, no podía, no DEBÍA morir, aún le quedaba mucho por hacer. Tenía que salvar a su país de las garras de Meiji, saciar su orgullo herido, cumplir su venganza  y NADA podría evitarlo... ¡Estaba convencido de que no había océanos ni montañas, ni leyes de la tierra o el cielo, ni poder del infierno que pudieran detenerlo!... Su firme convicción y su orgullo en busca de venganza eran lo que lo mantenían vivo ¡Hoy y siempre!...

En el interior de la habitación la temperatura era insoportable, pero los tatamis y el lugar en general estaba intacto, no había sufrido el menor deterioro, lo que demostraba la escasa intensidad del calor irradiado fuera de su cuerpo... Rodó en el suelo, y observó el techo, hasta que su vista se hubo fijado en un punto y su respiración serenado.  Aún sentía el escozor recorrerlo. El vendaje, ahora totalmente seco (como el kimono), estaba levemente quemado, al igual que un área del techo, justo sobre sí. 

            - Por poco.- Masculló esbozando una amarga sonrisa.- Aún estoy vivo.-

El olor a queroseno y humo lo acosaban, tenía que salir de ahí. Juntó toda su fuerza para ponerse de pie. Estaba exhausto: física y mentalmente exhausto. Necesitaba relajarse, olvidar el dolor, ¡Tomar algo de agua! Estaba totalmente deshidratado ¡Y eso sólo en cuestión de minutos!.

            Tambaleante, salió del cuarto, sosteniéndose de las paredes. Todos parecían dormir, o por lo menos, así lo indicaba el silencio que reinaba; no se veía ni oía ningún ruido más que el de la lluvia y el viento. Con paso lento bajó las escaleras, pasando por el pasillo y se aproximó al salón principal, en el cual había esperado al llegar.  Corrió la puerta y entró. Se arrimó a la ventana y la abrió. Una brisa penetró de golpe inundando el salón con un agradable olor a tierra mojada. Pero él no pudo sentirla ni olerla. Alzó la vista, y acarició con los ojos la fría belleza de la noche, mármol negro que se funde con el alba. 

            Después de un tiempo, fue a sentarse en una esquina. 

            Los recuerdos comenzaron a aflorar en su memoria, que cansada por el esfuerzo no podía volver a encerrarlos... Entonces se vio, de nuevo ahí, quince años antes… 

El chico de escasos años entró en la cocina, con cuidado, como lo hacía cada 13 días, y se sentó frente a la vieja mesa a esperar. Era su turno en aquel asiento, un turno que todos sus demás hermanos temían pero que a él le daba igual. Su padre no tardaría en llegar. Tenía hambre, un sabor agrio subía a su garganta, producto de su estómago vacío.

            Al cabo de unos momentos, la puerta se abrió y penetró a la habitación un gran hombre, de manos menudas y gran barriga. Él detestaba esa barriga, porque siempre estaba en primer término a la suya o a la de cualquiera de sus hermanos. El hombre se sentó delante suyo, sin saludarlo siquiera, pidió a gritos su comida. Desde la cocina de escucharon unos ruidos y enseguida apareció su madre, con aquel aire rígido de cadáver, en manos traía lo que el viejo pedía. 

            Lo observó tranquilamente engullir todo, y no pudo evitar pensar en todas las noticias que había escuchado o leído en los periódicos. Tantos asesinatos… El salvajismo es doloroso. Los cuerpos eran violados, acuchillados, estrangulados, machacados, desmembrados y mutilados. Les destrozaron el cráneo y la cara. Les apuñalaron 23, 24 veces. Les arrancaron el cabello… Estos crímenes son más asesinos que el asesinato, si eso fuera posible: son crímenes de un odio tan intenso que buscan destruir la humanidad de la persona y borrar su existencia… borrar su existencia…

            El sonido de un fuerte golpe evitó que sus pensamientos tomaran un rumbo perverso como siempre solían hacerlo, porque él no tenía nada más que hacer; nada aparte de pensar. Giró el rostro a ver de donde provenía el golpe y entonces lo vio…  Su padre se abalanzó sobre su madre y comenzó a golpearla con los puños; no supo cuantas veces lo hizo ni porqué, sólo vio la sangre correr…  Algo se quebró dentro de él, algo que se agitó entre las paredes de su carne y avanzó hasta su mente, apoderándose de ella.  Tomó el cuchillo que estaba sobre la mesa y en un impulso lo clavó en la espalda de su padre, con toda la fuerza que los pocos años se lo permitieron. 

"¡Maldito Cachorro suelta ese cuchillo!"

            El cuchillo se hundió en su barbilla de un solo golpe. El niño lo retiró mientras  el cuerpo se venía a bajo y sin darle tiempo para reaccionar o quejarse se sentó en su espalda clavando el arma en la nuca tiró de él hasta la mitad de la espalda y procedió a quitarle la piel... 

            Todo lo que siguió fue confuso. Él se levantó y se fue a sentar en el lugar donde antes estaba su padre y comenzó a comer su comida, de forma mecánica, como si fuera un robot… entonces una voz llegó hasta él, tan débil que parecía envuelta en algodón:

            - ¿Por qué lo hiciste?.-   

            - Por que está en mi naturaleza.- Fue la respuesta automática, mientras continuaba aplacando el hambre.

            - No todos los niños son buenos.-

            Despertó de la blanda sumisión del recuerdo a la que se había entregado cuando escuchó abrirse el Shooji (puertas corredizas de papel casi transparente, que parecen ventanas gracias a su estructura de madera). Una delgada figura entró, en la mano portaba una vela, que con la fuerza del viento se apagó.  No supo quien era hasta que se hubo acercado a él…

- ¿Qué hace aquí a estas horas?.- Aunque la luz era escasa Yumi supo quien se encontraba en el salón, su peculiar presencia lo delataba. 

            - Pensaba.-

            - Ah! Una ocupación difícil.-

            Shishio sonrió a medias.

            - ¿Le sucede algo señor?.-

            - ... Tengo sed.-

            -Haberlo dicho antes. No estoy acostumbrada a servir a los invitados (y menos de noche), pero haré una excepción. ¿Qué prefiere tomar? ¿Sake, o algún vino occidental?.-

            - No. Agua solamente.-

            - Espere, en un momento regreso.-

            "Bien", se dijo mientras traía el jarrón de agua, "al menos tendré alguien con quien platicar para no aburrirme". Se volvió a sentar frente a él, ofreciéndole un vaso con el agua fresca; pero él, en lugar de tomar el vaso tomó el jarrón y se lo empinó bebiendo todo el líquido a grandes sorbos. 

            Mientras él terminaba, ella revisó el cuarto rápidamente con la vista, buscando algo con lo cual empezar una conversación; regla básica con los desconocidos, hablar de algo típico (o hasta trivial) en lo que se descubría el verdadero interés… Al fin encontró lo que buscaba abandonado en una de las mesitas del salón. 

            - Ese libro es de mis favoritos.- Dijo, poniéndose de pie y alcanzando el libro.-  Escrito por John Milton, el más grande poeta inglés del siglo XVII.-

            - ¿Cuál es?.-

            - "_Paradise__ Lost_"...  _El Paraíso Perdido_.-

            - ¿_El Paraíso Perdido_? ¿De qué trata?:- Preguntó él sin mucho interés. 

            - Es una epopeya, un poema épico. O en palabras de Danoso Cortés[13]: Milton " sorprendió a la mujer en su primer flaqueza, al hombre en su primera culpa, a Luzbel en su primer conquista, a Dios en su primer ceño, y dijo a las gentes la tragedia del paraíso, y cantó un canto del dolor, la mala ventura y triste hado del humano linaje".-

            - Se ve que le gusta.-

            - Sí, presenta a las personajes de otra forma. Por ejemplo, a Satanás, más que una personalidad satánica, le da una personalidad humana. No responde a la idea que tienen los cristianos del espíritu infernal, sino a la figura de un hombre malvado.-

            - ¿los cristianos dices?.-

            - Sí, ¿por qué?.-

            - Porque da a entender que sólo los cristianos creen en eso... Acaso, usted ¿No cree en el infierno?.-

            - No. Creo que la Biblia (y todo lo que se relaciona y desprende de ella) no es más que un cuento fantástico, al igual que el bien y el mal perfectos son puras invenciones humanas; por que a mi punto de vista la vida no es blanco y negro solamente, sino que tiene una infinidad de matices y por ejemplo, nosotros podemos considerar que lo que esta haciendo alguien esta mal (según nuestra experiencia, según nuestro juicio) pero tal vez para ese alguien sea la única forma de hacer algo, la única opción o la manera más natural...  y considero, que la persona más interesante es aquella que teniendo la oportunidad tal vez de hacer lo "correcto", ha optado (a sabiendas) por el camino que ha tomado, y aun así cree en lo que esta haciendo… .-

            - Interesante. Pero yo sí creo y no soy precisamente un devoto. Creo que hay un infierno. Creo que en el bien y el mal y en la manera en la que ambos gobiernan al mundo en igual proporción, aunque a veces la balanza se incline más de un lado que del otro.-  

            - Cree en el infierno... ¿Por qué?¿Lo ha visto?.-

            - Oh, sí.- 

            Ella arrugó la nariz  ligeramente, incrédula. Él la vio con curiosidad y se apresuró a decir: "¿Cómo sabe que la Tierra, el mundo, _SU mundo_, no es el infierno?".

            Yumi permaneció en silencio, y al cabo de unos momentos se encogió de hombros: "Puede ser".

            - Regresando a su escritor, ¿Segura que es el más grande poeta Inglés?.-

            - Lo es, pero después de Shakespeare, claro está. Aunque prefiero a Milton.-

            - ¡Ah! Con su permiso, pero sí que es usted extraña.-

            - ¿Disculpe?.-

            - Shakespeare, con su _Romeo y Julieta_, su _Hamlet_, es alabado por muchos que lo consideran el mejor de la historia ni Cervantes se le acerca.- Terminó con un toque de ironía.

            - Veo que en verdad está enterado de estos temas.- 

            - Por supuesto. ¿No lo creía?.-

- La verdad, No. No parece su estilo.-

- Los prejuicios son malos señorita. Leer equivale a cultura y conocimiento, y el conocimiento es poder.-

 - A ver usted, si dice saber tanto, dígame quién es su escritor favorito y por qué.- Lo retó ella con un gesto divertido.

            Él sonrió, aquella mujer estaba ayudando mejorar su humor, disipando la confusión y el dolor momentáneo. Además, nunca negaba un desafió tan abierto y divertido.

            - Nietzsche, por supuesto.- Se inclinó hacia delante, y su expresión cambio.

            - ¿Nietzsche? ¡Oh, Por favor! Nietzsche está loco!.-

            - ¿A si? Y supongo que Milton ha de estar muy cuerdo.-

            - "When I consider how my light is spent, ere half my days in this dark world and wide"[14]  . . . Por lo menos loco no estaba.-

            - Sabes inglés.-

            - Claro.- Se irguió ella, con orgullo.- Y Latín, Griego, Español y Portugués. Pregunte lo que quiera.-

            - Esto se pone interesante... .-

            Ahora era ella quien sentía curiosidad. 

*-*-*-*

            Souhiro despertaba lentamente de su lecho de inconciencia. Curiosamente no sentía dolor, pero tampoco, aunque lo intentara, podía mover ningún músculo del cuerpo.  Miró el techo (que era lo único que podía mirar por el momento) y se dio cuenta que ya estaba amaneciendo; no entraba sol, pero todo estaba muy claro, tal vez siguiera nublado…

            "Shishio-san ¿No estará enojado conmigo?" Se preguntó al continuar mirando el techo. "He hecho algo malo".

_CONTINUARÁ...._

CAP. SIGUIENTE: "¡No me mires!... que miran que nos miramos"

[13].- Así se expresó Danoso Cortés en su afamado discurso sobre la Biblia... No son de la época (Cortés es un poco más reciente), pero aún así no importa porque apuesto a que casi nadie conoce al tipo ^-^"  

[14].- "Cuando pienso cómo mi luz se ha agotado antes de la mitad de mis días, en este oscuro, inmenso mundo"... SENETO A LA CEGUERA, _John__ Milton_. 


	8. ¡No me Mires! Que Miran que Nos Miramos

_Un fic de Ruronnin Kenshin (Samurai X)_ _Ruronnin__ Kenshin y sus caracteres _ _relacionadas__ pertenecen a _ _Nobuhiro__ Watsuki. _ _STRANGERS IN THE NIGHT_

By: Darkness

**_CAP. OCTAVO:_** "¡No me mires!... que miran que nos miramos"15

_¡__Ven, ven, muerte, amor, ven pronto, te destruyo;_

_Ven, que quiero matar o amar, o morir o darte todo!_

_VICENTE ALEIXANDRE en "La destrucción o el amor"_

Es oscuridad, es tristeza, es dolor… lo es todo pero no es nada, porque no lo siente y sin embargo ahí está; bajo su sonrisa, tras su mirada fija en el techo… Tal vez la razón no lo entiende, pero su corazón, su espíritu y la sangre que corre por sus venas, sí.

Perdió. Perdió una batalla y eso lo hacía débil… y los débiles no sirven.

Sólo sobrevive el más fuerte, el más apto, el mejor.

Souhiro aprieta las manos, aferrándose a la sábana y su sonrisa invita a la conversación. Su tutor está ahí junto a él, por lo que el chico se prepara… ¿Para qué?... Para el regaño, para el reproche, los insultos, los golpes, la jarra de sake estrellándose contra su frente…

¿Cómo te sientes?.-

¿Qué?... .- Los ojos azules se fijan en los rojos.

¿Cómo te sientes?.-

No sé.-

¿Cómo que no sabes?.-

Sólo… no sé.-

Bueno, carece de importancia. Dime qué pasó ayer.-

Yo pregunté por Sadoshima-san, como me lo pidió (no estaba, por cierto)…entonces apareció un señor y me retó, me pedía la espada que le regalé Shishio-san.-

¿Quién era¿Dijo su nombre?.-

Sawagejo. Sho .-

- Perfecto, era todo lo que necesitaba saber.-

El hombre del vendaje se levantó y se dirigió a la puerta. Pero Souhiro le hizo parar.

¿Qué quieres?.-

… Perdí.-

Sí, me di cuenta.-

Pero perdí.-

Ya lo sé.-

¿Eso no me hace débil¿Inferior?.-

Por supuesto que sí. Y espero que el amargo sabor de la derrota te sirva de experiencia… para no desearla otra vez. Para ser mejor…. Aún eres un niño, te falta mucho por aprender, pero yo voy a enseñarte.-

Sou se quedó unos momentos pensativo. Suspiró profundamente, sintiendo que su pecho se desprendía de un gran peso.

Shishio salió de la habitación. El chico parecía sano… y completo; ahora podría ausentarse tranquilamente.

Música, risas y voces atrajeron su atención. Con cuidado para no ser visto, se acercó al salón principal, de donde provenían los sonidos. "¿Una fiesta¿A tan temprana hora?" Entreabrió la puerta lo suficiente para ver el interior pero sin llamar la atención. Por algo aquel era el salón principal, destilaba elegancia y glamour por dónde se miraba, casi resplandecía, muy diferente al aspecto sombrío que le brindó aquella madrugada. Los hombres, algunos vestidos con traje occidental y otros con tradicionales kimonos, hablaban y bebían con las geishas que les sonreían hasta en sus más absurdos movimientos… sus ojos buscaron involuntariamente a una persona.

"Ahí está, rodeada de pájaros tan vulgares, esa exótica ave".

Yumi estaba sentada entre varios hombre con los que conversaba alegremente…. O eso es lo que trataba de hacer creer. Él notó la sutil diferencia. En aquel momento había algo en ella que era distinto a lo que había visto en la madrugada… ahora ella parecía más… Falsa.

El encanto estaba desapareciendo.

"¡Igual a todas!".

Pero siguió mirándola, hasta que ella le regresó la mirada. Entonces él cerró la puerta con el mismo sigilo con que la había abierto, para después salir del okiya. Tomando un caballo de un distraído chofer que coqueteaba con una muchacha, se perdió en el bosque.

"Se va".

Yumi continuó, con la misma emoción, hablando con los hombres de su alrededor… pero a sus ojos asomó la tristeza de una esperanza.

Neko mordió su labio inferior al mismo tiempo que recogía los restos de un espejo roto, que el viento había tirado del buró de su nesan. Se pinchó el dedo con un cristal y una pequeña gota roja se asomó entre la piel; ella tomó su mano y la apretó contra el pecho. ¡Malos augurios por todas partes!

**UNA SEMANA DESPUÉS…**

Sho Sawagejo, cazador de espadas, retrocedió un paso. Después otro. Uno más. Tal vez otro sería lo apropiado (no, salir del lugar sería lo apropiado), pero la pared lo detuvo. Revisó la hostería con cuidado buscando la puerta más próxima, o en su defecto, una ventana. La única puerta que había estaba a unos metros… tenía que arriesgarse. Comenzó a moverse lentamente, tratando de no llamar la atención del hombre que estaba frente a él (martirizando a un pobre hombre que imploraba piedad)… tropezó y apenas si pudo recobrar el equilibrio, las heridas que el maldito mocoso había causado le impedían sostenerse adecuadamente, aún después del tiempo trascurrido.

Desgraciadamente el hombre percibió el movimiento y volteó, sonriendo de una manera no muy normal.

Las heridas te hacen lento.- Dijo mientras se acercaba.- Cargas varias espadas¿por qué?.-

Sho alzó una ceja. - ¿Cómo sabes de las espadas… y de las heridas?.-

La tensión de los músculos al cargar algo de ese peso, el roce de la ropa contra las fundas de las espadas y el suave tintineo del metal revela que traes cuatro espadas grandes, dos en tu espalda y dos es los costados, además de tres cuchillos, dos navajas pequeñas entre los zapatos y algo que parece una espada flexible en la cintura.- Sonrió triunfal.- Tu respiración irregular a la hora de caminar implica que algo altera tu organismo, no es miedo, pues no sudas ni hay un cierto patrón en el latido del corazón, es esfuerzo; tu lento movimiento al tratar de alcanzar la puerta y ese estúpido tropiezo muestran que no estás estable. Estás herido… ¿Impresionado?.-

Viniendo de un hombre que parecía ciego, ciertamente era impresionante.

Algo. Pero ahora me toca impresionarte a ti. Perteneces a Okinawa, Ryu-Kyu, tal vez.- Espero un momento viendo que el hombre lo inspeccionaba con interés bajando el arma. Había atinado.- Llevas en la mano una lanza corta, un Rochin y eso en tu espalda que asemeja a un caparazón de tortuga es el realidad un Timbe, un escudo pequeño cuya forma ovalada puede desviar los ataques del enemigos, lo cual es una panoplia típica de su tierra, Okinawa, el origen de todas esas armas raras de las artes marciales japonesas.-

¿Eso tiene que impresionar?.- El asesino se situó delante suyo.- Conoces tu oficio¿Y eso qué me importa? Puedo exterminarte de un soplo. Sólo eres escoria.-

La déspota actitud del ciego irritó a Sho, quien deseó más que nunca estar en condiciones de estrenar aquella espada flexible que acababa de conseguir, justo antes de que el maldito irrumpiera en la casa y asesinara sólo por el placer de hacerlo.

Hasta un niño podría derrotarte.-

Sho estuvo a punto de decir algo, pero se detuvo. ¡Era tan hiriente esa verdad que el pedante había dicho sin ni siquiera saberlo!.

Ah¿Qué es esto?.- Una cruel sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro.- ¿En verdad fuiste derrotado por un niño? Patético. Más que patético.-

No era un niño cualquiera.- Estalló el cazador de espadas.- ¡Era un Tenken¡Un Tenken al servicio de un tal Shishio!.-

La sonrisa que había permanecido en el rostro del hombre ciego se desvaneció. Pareció atacarle una enorme cólera por el sólo hecho de mencionar aquel nombre.

¿Shishio has dicho¿Makoto Shishio?.- Silbó, apretando los dientes.

Ese mismo.- Dijo Sho, mirándolo extrañado.

¿Dónde te atacó el Tenken?.-

Souhiro se sentó sobre el tatami mientras miraba a la chica entrar. Las heridas de Sou habían sanado rápidamente, probablemente debido a su condición física y el deseo de superarse aún más, que le había surgido aquella semana. Su tutor se había ido, no sabía a dónde ni cuando volvería, su única certeza era que regresaría… como siempre regresaba.

"Hola" Saludó el chico a Neko, pero ella no respondió, concentrada en su trabajo trataba de ignorarlo. ¡En verdad intentaba ignorarlo! Sólo que a veces era tan difícil ¡El chico tenía unos adorables ojos de cachorrito y una manera que al principio fue molesta, pero se acostumbró! Era una verdadera lástima que fuera tan niño. Se convenció a sí misma de que cuando creciera sería un muchacho guapo y adorable… ah! Que lástima que mamá Chiisa le obligaría, cuando ya estuviera sano, a trabajar para ellas. Una forma de pagar todo lo que habían invertido cuidándolo, puesto que estaban seguros que ya no regresaría el hombre del vendaje. Neko se sonrió.

La puerta se abrió y dejó pasar a Yumi, que contestó al saludo del chico con un movimiento de cabeza. Después se dirigió a Neko: " ¿Está ya el baño?".

Sí.-

Chico ¿Puedes pararte?.- Yumi esperó la respuesta afirmativa de Sou para continuar.- Entonces te bañarás, porque llevas una semana aquí y no has tocado el agua. Ya te hace falta.-

Sou asintió, rascando con una mano su cabeza. Pensaba si ella le diría dónde estaba el baño o él tendría que preguntar.

Neko no le perdió de vista y un pensamiento cruzó su mente: "No tendrás piojos… ¿Verdad?" Preguntó y en su voz había un dejo de asco.

¿Piojos?.- Souhiro repitió, sorprendido.

No tendría nada de extraño.- Dijo Yumi mientras se acercaba al chico.- Con esas fachas ¡Sabrá Kami-sama dónde ha estado!.-

¡Hay no, qué asco!.-

Vamos Neko-chan, no seas así, pobre niño.-

¿Cómo podrían quitarle esos animales? He oído que hay que cortar el pelo y quemarlo.-

Souhiro, sonriendo, abrió enormemente los ojos. ¿Cortarlo¿Y quemarlo¿Su cabello? Las ideas vinieron a concentrarse a su cerebro y al instante las unió. "Oh, no. Claro que no". En un arranque infantil se puso se pie y echó a correr. Empujó a Neko logrando que se tropezara y se enredara entre unas ropas y vendajes que llevaba en las manos, para después salir por la puerta.

¡Nesan se escapa!.-

Sin pensarlo dos veces, Yumi se quitó las sandalias de madera y salió tras el chico. "¡Pero qué criatura más ocurrente!" Y de lo más rápida, puesto que ya había cruzado todo el pasillo de la segunda planta y eso que estaba herido. Podía escucharlo en las escaleras, esquivando a algunas muchachas de la servidumbre (como lo delataban los gritos de éstas). Habría que pararlo. "Este kimono es muy estorbazo", pensó, mientras lo abría un poco para darle mayor movilidad "Así está mucho mejor".

Sou paró un momento, no podía continuar, a pesar de todo las heridas aún dolían. Vio que se había detenido frente a la entrada principal. Durante una fracción de segundo pensó si sería conveniente escapar de aquella casa; pero sus pensamiento fueron interrumpidos cuando sintió que algo lo sujetó. ¡Rayos! Lo tomó por sorpresa, esa pequeña distracción bastó para que ella lo atrapara. Tratando de liberarse (pero sin lastimar a su opresor) la tumbó al suelo, pero aún así ella no le soltó.

¡Cálma Bouya16¡No me obligues a llamar a alguien más!.-

¿Qué hacen?.-

¡Shishio-san!.-

No notaron cuando la puerta principal se abrió y entró aquel hombre. Después de una semana de ausencia regresaba, justo cuando todas las y los habitantes del okiya pensaron que el niño se quedaría con ellos para siempre.

Shishio miró al chico a sus pies que lo saludaba alegremente agitando una mano. La semana que le dejó descansar le había sentado bien; el color había regresado a sus sucias mejillas y se veía vivo y contento… "Conozco bien a mi gente"pensó,"Souhiro aún no sabe controlar todas sus emociones. Siente verdadera alegría". Pasó entonces su vista a la mujer que estaba aún lado, también en el suelo. Tenía que admitir que la tentadora belleza de la mujer lo atraía como a un imán. Pero sólo eso. No más… o eso creía. O eso _quería_ creer.

Yumi se levantó del suelo. "Me alegra que haya regresado, señor. Podría pasar a la pequeña sala de estar y hacerme el favor de decir el por qué de su ausencia." Alisó su kimono, acomodándolo, tratando de regresar a su tono de voz habitual, pero aplicando sutilmente la seducción, tal como en su adiestramiento se lo habían enseñado. Después se volvió hacia la joven maiko "Por cierto, Neko, lleva al niño a su habitación y haz que se bañe… no te preocupes, no tiene plaga". Regresó su atención a Shishio "¿Me acompaña señor?". Sólo hasta entonces notó la intensa mirada que él había clavado en ella; sin quererlo sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo, apartando la vista. Él sólo significaba la manera para salir de ése endiablado lugar. Pero sólo eso. No más… o eso creía. O eso _quería_ creer.

¡Ahrg! Aquellas palabras fueron una invitación. Pudo sentirlo en el tono y en la manera. Neko se agachó para ayudar a Sou a levantarse, aunque su mirada estaba fija en su nesan. Souhiro prestó particular atención a la joven que lo alzaba, leyendo en su rostro la cólera e irritación. "¡Que muchacha más rara!" se dijo "¡Pero yo lo soy aún más!"

_CONTINUARÁ..._

CAP. SIGUIENTE: "Te Quiero para Mi"

15.- Completo¡No me mires!... que miran que nos miramos, y si miran que nos miramos dirán que nos amamos.

16.- Bouya es algo así como "chico", es así como Yumi se refiere a Seta en el manga.


	9. Te Quiero para Mi

_Un fic de Ruronnin Kenshin (Samurai X)_ _Ruronnin__ Kenshin y sus caracteres _ _relacionadas__ pertenecen a _ _Nobuhiro__ Watsuki. _ _STRANGERS IN THE NIGHT_

By: Darkness

**_CAP. NOVENO:_** "Te Quiero para Mi"

_Yo acabaré, entregándome sin arte,_

_a__ quien sabrá perderme y acabarme._

_GRACILAZO DE LA VEGA, en "Soneto I"_

¡Yo puedo lograr todo lo que me proponga mujer!... La gente es producto de sus deseos; ¡El deseo de hacer el deseo, es tan poderoso que todo lo demás se vuelve insignificante!.-

La brutalidad de las palabras, el tono de las mismas, la impresionaron. Shishio estaba de pie ante ella con los puños cerrados, esperando una respuesta. Yumi quiso decir algo, pero cayó. Aún no sabía como la conversación se había torcido de aquella forma; empezaron hablando del por qué él se había ausentado una semana y terminaron hablando de la administración del Meiji y de un casi imposible plan para apoderarse del gobierno.

Al no obtener respuesta Shishio se dejó caer a su lado. Cruzó los brazos y miró el techo. No estaba enojado sólo molesto. Le molestaba que ella dudara de sus palabras, pero más le molestaba esa mirada de irónica burla que durante algunos momentos ella le dirigió.

Mucha gente está inconforme con la restauración de Meiji.-Dijo Yumi de pronto.- No les agradó que le retiraran los derechos a los espadachines y menos que prohibieran las espadas en los pueblos y ciudades.- Guardó un momento de silencio para ver al hombre del vendaje quien seguía en la misma posición y con un semblante áspero, entonces continuó.- Dicen que se ha parado la violencia pero en el distrito de geishas sabemos que no es así.-

¿Qué piensas tú?.- Preguntó él, sin voltear a verla.- ¿Qué piensas del gobierno?.-

Franca, directa y sin vacilaciones ella respondió: "Lo detesto".

Shishio bajó la mirada y clavó sus pupilas rojas en ella: "¿Por qué?".

Porque cuando empezaba a sentirme orgullosa de mi misma, Meiji decretó que todos los privilegios y derechos de las geishas desaparecerían ahora no somas más o mejor que una vaca o un perro. Se considera digno liberar a los esclavos pero a las mujeres no… el gobierno de Meiji no nos considera legalmente seres humanos. No valemos nada. No podemos opinar, no podemos a hablar en presencia de un hombre sin su consentimiento, no nos es permitido mirarlo a los ojos. Y parece ser que a nadie le importa nuestra situación.- Sus manos que estaban sobre su regazo se crisparon, arrugando la tela del kimono.- Meiji acabó con la sangre en las calles pero ¿qué con los abusos, violaciones y golpes en los hogares? Meiji prohibió la violencia y encerró en la cárcel a los revoltosos ¿y por qué no encerró también a los padres borrachos que maltratan a sus hijos¿o a los que venden a sus hijas al mejor postor¿Por qué en lugar de quitarle sus tierras al campesino ingenuo no hace pagar al funcionario corrupto hinchado en dinero?.- Yumi apretó los dientes mientras sentía la exaltación y la rabia consumirla.- ¡por qué si estamos listos para la industrialización y apertura al extranjero la mujer no vale más que un perro?.-

Yumi estaba sentada bien erguida y viéndolo, por ver primera, directo a los ojos. Su silueta se recortaba suavemente contra los últimos rayos del sol que entraban por una ventada abierta. Tenía las mejillas enrojecidas por la ira y el azul pálido de sus ojos resplandecía. Pequeños mechones del cabello caía sobre su rostro, escapando de sus adornos. Nunca ella volvería a estar tan hermosa como en aquel momento.

Espero.- Dijo, aún exaltada.- que usted logre lo que se propone.-

Sin decir más se levantó y salió de la habitación.

Shishio la miró desaparecer tras la puerta. Sonrió, se sentía extrañamente maravillado.

La luz fue cediendo ante la oscuridad, la noche se adueñaba del cielo. Un viento helado comenzó a soplar antre las hojas de los árboles, jugando también con el cabello de Souhiro. El chico estaba fuera del Okiya escuchando el silbido entre las hojas y viendo curioso a la joven meiko caminar de un lado a otro, como si quisiera causar un surco en la tierra. Varias veces le preguntó qué hacía pero ella simplemente lo ignoraba, así que se limitó a mirarla. Cansado de su ir y venir Souhiro decidió mejor ir a husmear a los establos (destinados a guardar los caballos de los clientes del okiya).

Estaba contento porque su mentor había regresado y porque ya nadie cortaría –y mecho menos quemaría- su cabello. Tomó una rama seca del suelo y comenzó a jugar con ella, repitiendo algunos de los movimientos del battujutsu que había aprendido mirando a su mentor. Repetía mil y un veces el ataque a un policía imaginario, y mil y veces los brazos caían junto con el torso. La sonrisa siempre presente en el rostro de Souhiro. ¡Qué feroz inocencia destilaba! No era tan sólo inocencia ante los actos más grotescos de la vida sino de la humanidad con sus diversos y variados modelos. Este niño tenía tan poca noción del mundo que habitaba como la tiene un recién nacido, y ni tan siquiera se percataba de ello.

Eh, tu, niño.- llamó una voz.- Souhiro se volteó a mirar a un hombre elegantemente vestido que bajaba de un caballo.- ¿Trabajas en el Okiya?.- Pero antes de que el chico respondiera le dio las riendas del caballo diciendo.- Cuídalo bien y amárralo, no quiero que se escape, es un pura sangre.- Dicho esto se movió en dirección del okiya dejando a Souhiro confundido con las riendas del caballo en una mana y una rama seca en la otra.

Me gustan los caballos.- Dijo al cabo de unos momentos, riendo y acariciando al animal.

Yumi cerró de golpe la puerta corrediza de su cuarto. Estaba tensa, acelerada, confundida. ¿Por qué había demostrado tanta ira ante él¡Ella era una actriz¡Ella podía disfrazar sus emociones pasando de una máscara a otra!... Pero en ese momento en el salón… fue como quedarse sin máscaras. Fue –aunque solo unos momentos- mostrarse al descubierto, sin defensa. ¿Por qué? Cientos de hombres han entrado y salido de su vida¿por qué él tendría que ser diferente? Y más aún ¿por qué fue él el primero en romper sus máscaras?

Yo puedo lograr todo lo que me proponga… .- Repitió ella.

Tal vez fue eso, tal vez fueron sus palabras. Él creía tanto en sí mismo que ella sintió la necesidad de creer también. Pero nunca había creído en nadie que no fuera si misma.

Porque este es un mundo lleno de mentiras.- Murmuró.- Todos mienten, todos engañan en beneficio propio. ¡Nadie habla con la verdad!-

Ella lo sabía, había sido engañada, usada y después desechada por un hombre. Por despecho y necesidad aprendió el mismo arte. Yumi servía, cedía para volverse invencible, para manipular a la gente… y ahora se encontraba ante un hombre capaz de jugar con sus emociones quebrantando sus máscaras con tan sólo unas palabras.

Su mirada se posó en los enormes roperos situados en el extremo de la habitación. Unos clientes ingleses se los habían regalado muestra de la total adoración que sentían por ella. Yumi los miró asqueada y se dirigió hacia ellos, sus pasos resonaron fuertemente en la habitación. Abrió de par en par las puertas del ropero y sus manos recorrieron la gran cantidad de prendas que llenaban el interior. Estaba harta de ellas, harta de ese mundo de gloria y mentiras. Arrancó de las perchas todas las prendas. Tiró al suelo los kimonos costosos, aquel nuevo de satén azul claro, el de seda negra con bordados de perla, el carmesí oscuro con flores color crema pálida y ese donde magistralmente bordado se mostraba la ciudad de Kyoto. Odió todos y cada uno de ellos. Se dirigió a la mesita y de un golpe arrojó los crayones y polvos para maquillar, y como lo hiciera unos días antes, tomó un jarrón de barro del cual vertió agua en una cazuela y se lavó el rostro.

El agua mezclada con el polvo blanco se deslizó por sus mejillas y barbilla hasta bajar por el delgado cuello. Yumi tomó uno de los kimonos del suelo y se secó el rostro contraído por el torrente de emociones. Y esta vez, cegada por sus impulsos, arrancó las peinetas y adornos de su cabeza. Su melena de bronce cayó libre más debajo de los hombres, enroscándose en las puntas, despidiendo un suave olor a lavanda.

Ya no más máscaras.-

En el salón aledaño al Salón principal, Shishio permanecía sentado. La música ya había comenzado del otro lado, las personas ya habían llegado e invadían el ambiente con sus voces. La servidumbre entraba y salía sin prestar atención al hombre del vendaje, estaba más concentrado en atender a los clientes.

Sin embargo Shishio era indiferente a todo ello. No se movía, si siquiera fumaba, Estaba snetado, con sus brazos pesados apoyados en los del sillón y mirando los candelabros de papel.

Yumi ocupaba sin cesar su pensamiento. En su cabeza no había otro sonido más que su voz, sonora y exultante, tierna y firme en un salón silencioso, inundado por los últimos rayos solares del día. Claro, ahora no había más luz que la proveniente del Salón Principal.

Tenía que admitir que estaba maravillado. Que ella era un poco diferente a las mujeres que se había topado en su camino. Y peor aún, tenía que admitir que deseaba llevarla consigo a Kyoto. Pero ella tenía que aceptar, por supuesto, como todos habían aceptado seguirlo.

Lentamente se puso en pie, estirando los dedos de sus manos, los músculos estaban tensos. Las heridas bajo las vendas comenzaron a escocer. Gruñó ignorando e dolor mientras caminaba hacia la puerta.

- Nesan, salga, la están esperando.- Neko tocaba la puerta u suplicaba inútilmente. Estaba nerviosa, todos los malos presagios apuntaban hacia ese momento y ella no sabía qué sucedería ni cómo impedirlo. Lo único que deseaba era que su nesan estuviera bien.

Lárgate Neko. No bajaré esta noche.- Fue la contestaci+on dura y seca desde dentro de la habitación.

¡Pero nesan!- Protestó la joven meiko, dejó de insistir porque sintió la presencia de un depredador…

Yumi estaba sentada frente a la ventana, con los brazos cruzados sobre el mareo y la cabeza apoyada en ellos. La ira y la exaltación habían cedido el paso a una profunda tristeza. No tenía ganas –ni fuerzas- para ponerse otra máscara y bajar a la aburrida fiesta de ilusiones y mentiras.

Seguía escuchando la voz de Neko pero trató de no escucharla. Su mente distorsionó las palabras hasta que éstas no fueron más que un murmullo lejano e ininteligible… hasta que la puerta se abrió con fuerza.

¡Neko! Te dije que no-- .- No pudo terminar la frase puesto que al darse la vuelta no vio a su joven aprendiz, sino al hombre del vendaje.

¡Yo le dije que no entrara Nesan!.- Dijo de pronto Neko tras él.

Vete nichan.- Yumi dijo.

¡Pero-!-

Ahora.-

Neko frunció el ceño pero obedeció.

Ahora, Yumi se encontraba sola frente a él.

¿Qué es lo que quiere señor?.-

Nada importante. Sólo hablar.-

Ya antes hemos hablado mucho¿no le parece?

Él sonrió: "Me temo que no lo suficiente".

Ella lo miró sin temor, orgullosamente levantada la cabeza. Él por su parte, observó su palidez, la delgadez de sus mejillas, su cabello suelto sobre sus hombros.

Tienes un cuarto un poco desordenado.- Señaló con un movimiento, las prendas esparcidas por el piso.

Eso no es de su interés.- Contestó ella, fría.

Cierto.- Y comenzó a andar por la habitación, examinándola.

Yumi tomó una peineta del suelo y recogió su cabello al momento de levantarse.

Escuche, no sé cuales sean sus motivos (que han de ser muchos y muy complicados) para ir en contra de las reglas y del gobierno, o las condiciones que le han obligado a esto o si simplemente ha sentido la necesidad de hacerlo. Es usted muy valiente o muy estúpido, porque en general es mucho más fácil seguir con la multitud que ir en contra de todos… .- Se detuvo un momento no estando segura de cómo continuar.

Shishio se acercó a ella y tomó su barbilla con una mano.

No te diré lo que ya sabes.- Dijo suavemente acariciando su mejilla con el pulgar. Ella se perdió en la leve caricia, en los dedos fuertes y calientes. Había un perfume dulce y fresco en la habitación y le hicieron creer que aquello era más bien un sueño.

Puedo ofrecerte mucho más de lo que tienes aquí.- Murmuró él cerca inclinándose hasta su oído.- Puedo darte la voz y libertad que tanto quieres. Nadie volvería a tocarte o menospreciarte.-

¿Qué tendría que hacer?-

Sólo sígueme.-

Él se alejó de ella y se detuvo frente a la ventana.

Yumi permaneció en silencio, pensando.

Me iré ésta noche.- interrumpió él.- Ahora mismo.- Y caminó hacia la puerta.

Ella no supo bien lo que hacía, ni por qué lo hacía pero fue tras él.

Souhiro jugaba en los establos con los diez caballos que hasta ese momento habían dejado a su enemigo. Corría bajo ellos o saltaba de un lomo a otro, siempre cantando y riendo. A veces se detenía para darles agua y algo de comer.

Nunca antes había llevado la vida tan agradable. Su trabajo consistía en comer, beber, jugar, dormir y hacerse fuerte. Por primera vez en su existencia tenía la impresión de hacer algo útil.

Souhiro.- El llamado le hizo voltear.

Su mentor se acercaba hacia él. Pero no venía solo.

¿Y ella?.- preguntó el chico.

Vendrá con nosotros.-

El niño le dirigió una rápida mirada y sin tomarle más atención se montó a un caballo negro diciendo: "Me gusta este caballo". Yumi permanecía en silencio, mirando hacia atrás. Unos brazos vendados le tomaron por sorpresa al alzarla y subirla al equino, momentos después Shishio también montó, tomó las riendas y comenzó a andar.

Avanzaron perdiéndose en la noche rápidamente. Sou que se iba sujetó con fuerza de al cinturón de su mentor para no caer, recordó de pronto algo.

Ahh! Shishio-san! Olvidé mi espada.-

Y acto seguido se bajó del caballo en movimiento, corriendo de regreso al okiya.

_CONTINUARÁ..._

CAP. SIGUIENTE: "Espada Ciega."

N/A:

No estaba muerta XD solo con una terrible falta de inspiración X.x pero weno, lo importante es que aki está el siguiente capítulo y trataré de de subir los siguientes más seguido . Y si, cortito, cortitos los episodios XD

Lamento la larga espera -

Atte:

Darkness


	10. Espada Ciega

_Ruronnin__ Kenshin y sus caracteres _ _relacionadas__ pertenecen a _ _Nobuhiro__ Watsuki. _ _STRANGERS IN THE NIGHT_

By: Darkness

**_CAP. DÉCIMO:_** "Espada Ciega"

_"Tu crees que me matas,_

_Yo creo que te suicidas"_

_ANONIMO._

El okiya estaba silencioso y frío. Tal vez demasiado frío. Souhiro no pareció notarlo cuando entró corriendo por la puerta trasera, ni al subir por las escaleras, ni al abrir el cuarto donde permaneció una semana en reposo.

Curiosamente la habitación continuaba exactamente igual a como la había dejado al mediodía. Se acercó a las sábanas revueltas del tatami, encontró su Kodashi y la guardó en el cinturón del hakama. Al disponerse a salir vio en el suelo una pequeña manta gris, la miró por un largo rato.

Dentro de poco comenzarían las nevadas. Cuando dormía en el almacén del oeste eran esas noches las más terribles. El frío se colaba por entre las rendijas de las paredes y las tablas del techo. Esas noches nada podía calentarlo. Se hacía ovillo entras las sábanas sucias y los costales vacíos de arroz para tratar de darse calor, pero aún así tiritaba y pasaba las noches en vela, tratando sus miembros para evitar que se entumieran.

Extendió la mano para tomarla pero al instante se detuvo. ¿Estaba bien tomar algo que no era suyo?

Tocó la manta con sus manos, parecía tan calientita… y era tan suave. Mucho más suave que los costales de arroz.

"Si lo necesitas es tuyo" Prensó. Mojó sus labios al momento de tomar la manta, la cual metió apresuradamente en las telas de su gi.

Bajó por las escaleras y se dispuso a salir cuando un grito débil llamó su atención. Como una sombra gris se deslizó por la casa hasta detenerse en la entrada del salón principal. Una tibia humedad abrazó sus pies. Miró hacia abajo, donde un líquido oscuro escurría debajo de las puertas corredizas. De un solo movimiento abrió las puertas de par en par.

Un repugnante olor metálico le llegó de golpe. La habitación estaba oscura y cruelmente gélida. Su vista recorrió los cuerpos en el suelo. Los hombres de la fiesta y las personas que lo habían cuidado cuando durante la semana, estaban ahí tendidas, inertes, con muecas de desfigurado dolor. Su sangre era el líquido que encharcaba el piso y abrazaba los pies del chico.

Era una imagen de desolación, de muerte y desesperanza.

Hola niño.- Rompió el silencio una voz.

En medio de tan terrible cuadro esta una figura. Una figura irreal, de tosco semblante sombrío. Por la escasa luz, Souhiro no pudo distinguir los rasgos, pero sabía que era un hombre que traía un largo palo cuya punta resplandecía con un color rojizo.

Cuando el hombre se acercó Sou vió que aquel objeto alargado era una lanza, de punta con filo plateado y el extremo opuesto contenía una bola negra.

Faltas tu.-

El chico cayó de bruces al charco de sangre al esquivar el golpe de la afilada lanza.

¿Que?.-

La lanza se alzó sobre la cabeza del hombre, apuntando hacia la espalda del niño, descendía veloz y mortalmente. Souhiro se movió pero no lo suficientemente rápido, la punta rasgó su costado.

¡Kuso!.- Maldijo el hombre.- ¿Cómo es posible que esté fallando tanto?.-

Souhiro intentó escapar del hombre, gateando. Nunca antes había enfrentado una lanza ¡No sabía que hacer¡Además su cuerpo aún estaba lesionado tras la batalla contra Sawagejo-san! Olvidó por completo la espada que colgaba de su hakama. En su huida resbaló y se fue de boca contra el suelo. Sin quererlo bebió sangre. Se incorporó y comenzó a escupirla, ignorando las nauseas que sacudieron su cuerpo.

Error.

Las nauseas fueron sustituidas por una oleada de dolor, cuando la lanza se clavó en su hombro derecho. Sou chilló.

Sí niño, llora.-

Su cuerpo tembló. Sus ojos se abrieron, Su corazón latió con dilatada violencia. La sombra de una duda que antes creía lejana le asaltó. Sintió miedo. No adoptó el semblante de un fantasma asustado como cuando conoció a su mentor. No sintió alegría ante la muerte. No. Fue genuino terror de la figura delante de él. Miedo ante la posibilidad de la muerte.

Su joven organismo desafió ese terror. Su cerebro afectado, en respuesta al llamado de su cuerpo, se reanimó, bloqueó de su memoria el recuerdo de su familia gozando de su dolor y buscó un escudo. Algo con qué defenderse. Entonces…

… sus emociones se congelaron. El miedo y cualquier otro sentimiento se desvaneció.

La sonrisa cubrió el profundo choque.

¿Por qué sonríes niño?.-

?.-

Pero qué-?-

El hombre se detuvo bruscamente, consternado. Se llevó una mano a su oído y escuchó atentamente.

Nada.

Sólo una sonrisa.

¿Quién eres tú?-

Souhiro Seta, señor .-

¿Seta?... ¿El Tenken de Shishio?.-

Sip.-

La lanza se movió violentamente hasta su cuello. Souhiro no se perturbó. Seguía con su sonrisa y lo veía con los celestiales ojos azules. Celestiales y vacíos.

¿Dónde está Makoto Shishio?.- Preguntó en voz alta y despiadada, casi en un grito.- ¿DÓNDE?.-

Shishio-san dijo que me esperaría. Que siguiera en línea recta de los establos hasta encontrar un río.-

Perfecto.-

Al acto tomó al niño con el extremo redondo de su lanza y lo cargó en su espalda.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXoooooXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Souhiro rió divertido, pensando que debía parecer ropa sucia colgado de esa manera. Miraba el cielo nocturno mientras encogía las piernas, procuraba moverlas para que no se le pegaran al hakama, ya que estaba bañado en sangre ajena.

Señor… ¿no tiene hambre¿Trae algo de comer?.-

No recibió respuesta.

Desprovisto de toda dulzura y amabilidad, el rostro de su captor era de rasgos afilados, poco cuidados. El cabello negro, bien recortado, caía más debajo de los hombros y era sujeto en una delgada coleta, con tal fuerza que no dejaba escapar ningún filamento. Los ojos desaparecían tras un pedazo de tela azul que servía como venda.

Su captor era ciego.

- …Señor… .- Volvió a llamar Souhiro.

El hombre lo ignoró. No tenía tiempo para niños. Lo llevaba para asegurarse de que decía la verdad, y si no lo hacía disfrutaría al atormentarlo.

Normalmente sabía quién mentía, se lo decía el ritmo cardiaco o el temblor del cuerpo. Pero el niño reaccionó de una forma extraña. Cuando lo atacó su cuerpo se convirtió en una máquina de sonidos violentos, todos nítidos y fuertes, como los engranajes a los que les hace falta aceite. Sonidos de terror puro, verdaderamente hermosos. Sin embargo los sonidos callaron de golpe, él sintió estrellarse contra un muro de piedra, incluso llegó a pensar que el niño había muerto de un paro cardiaco. Desconcertado buscó en el silencio, los latidos calmados del corazón le hicieron ver que aún vivía¿se había desmayado? Los músculos del rostro movidos en una apacible sonrisa le dijeron que no. Había algo maléfico en ese brusco cambio de emociones.

- …Señor… .- Continuó Souhiro.

Aquello no importaba demasiado. O por lo menos no importaba tanto como encontrar a Shishio Makoto, el asesino culpable de su ceguera.

Él, un fiel seguidor del shogun Tokugawa había perdido miserablemente ante un realista Meiji. De la misma forma había caído el Shogunato ante la Restauración.

Claro, ahora lo que menos le importaba era la política. Todos sus esfuerzos estaban volcados hacia una sólo cosa: VENGANZA. Tokugawa no importaba. Meiji no importaba. Sólo importaba matar a Shishio.

Recordaba perfectamente el momento de su derrota. La agitación en el castillo del Shogun para quien trabajaba. EL nerviosismo en los soldados y samurais encargados de la defensa del lugar. Habían llegado rumores de que Hitokiri17 Battousai llegaría esa noche. Hitokiri Battousai era ya una leyenda, el asesino más despiadado y mortal de los Ishin Shinshi, su sólo nombre inspiraba temor. A él no, por supuesto, era el más fuerte del castillo y confiaba plenamente en su habilidad.

Pero esa noche no llegó Battousai. Llegó su sombra. Un Hitokiri clandestino mucho más peligroso que Battousai porque no compartía sus nobles ideales. La sombra del Hitokiri se llamaba Shishio Makoto. Esto lo supo un año después, torturando a un cabecilla del Ishin Shinshi.

En la noche lo vio acercarse a gran velocidad. Él se preparó para atacar pero antes de poder hacer algún movimiento el hitokiri cortó sus ojos de un solo tajo, la herida se extendió desde la cien derecha hasta la parte superior de su oído izquierdo. El hombre gritó y se arrodilló, doblándose por el dolor. Se llevó las manos a los ojos, la sangre bañaba su rostro y podía sentir la carne expuesta a través de la herida. La sombra se detuvo a su lado y murmuró: "Basura. No mereces ni que te mate".

- …Señor… ¿Me está escuchando?- Insistió Souhiro.

Después de eso nadie quiso volver a contratar sus servicios. Era ciego e inútil. El Shogunato lo abandonó a su suerte, ya tenía demasiado problemas con los realistas.

Decepcionado se abandonó a la muerte. Fue en ese momento crítico cuando desarrolló su más preciado don: un súper oído. El mundo perdió formas y pasó a convertirse en una masa de sonidos. Él escucha todo: el caer de la lluvia o de una piedra lejana, el movimiento de las hojas o las plantas, el caminar de los insectos, el correr del agua en los arroyos o el mar, los latidos del corazón de las criaturas, la tensión de todos y cada uno de los músculos, la fricción de los huesos…

Un fabuloso don que él aprovechó al máximo. Días tras días durante tras años entrenó arduamente. A pesar de su inherente cobardía en el temor y salvajismo en la ira, se preparó para la venganza.

- Señor… .-

- Una palabra más y te cortaré la lengua y te colgaré con ella.-

Souhiro no tuvo otra opción que chupar su pulgar, para engañar el hambre y tratar de olvidar los cocidos de carne con arroz frito.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXoooooXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Una peculiar neblina se apoderó del cielo nocturno. Las estrellas se veían como pedazos de hierro enmohecido. Los árboles aún estaban cubiertos por follaje, pero permanecían rígidos por el frío.

Shishio amarraba el caballo a un árbol cercano al arroyo. Se volvió hacia Yumi, quien se sentaba cerca de otro árbol, apoyando la espalda contra él.

- Estas muy callada.-

- Sólo pienso en lo que he dejado.- Ella lo observó y sonrió.- No se preocupe, una melancolía momentánea.- Volvió su rostro al arroyo, mientras jugaba con el pasto a su pies, arrancándolo o sólo rozándolo levemente.

- ¿Deseabas despedirte?.- Preguntó él, sin poder desviar su mirada de los dedos delgados y delicados, y cuando éstos acariciaban el césped, se estremecía y miraba hacia otra parte, en tanto recorría su cuerpo una emoción única e indescriptible.

- Sólo de una persona.- Contestó ella, distraída.

- Escuché que habías muerto en la guerra Boshi.- La voz vino detrás de ellos, sorprendiéndolos ligeramente.- No quise creerlo, después de todo soy el único que puede matarte.- De entre la espesura del bosque apareció un hombre, cargando una lanza.

El hombre del vendaje le dedicó una mirada inquisitiva.

¿No te acuerdas de mí?-

Era obvio que no. La persona delante suyo parecía querer tomar venganza. Como hitokiri había lesionado y acabado con mucha gente: No podía recordarlos a todos. Sin embargo, hizo un movimiento como si en verdad supiera con quien hablaba.

Jamás me diste tu nombre.-

Al escuchar la voz de su mentor Souhiro quiso darse la vuelta. La posición en que el siego lo cargaba sólo le permitió verlo de reojo, parecía no haberse percatado de la presencia del niño. Estaba por llamarlo cuando el ciego lo interrumpió.

Cierto.- Dijo, con una sonrisa sarcástica.- Conoce el nombre de tu verdugo: Uonuma Usui.-

El nombre tampoco le dijo nada.

Si has venido por mi cabeza¿qué esperar para tomarla?.-

Devolverte esto.- Con un rápido movimiento Usui volteó la lanza y Souhiro fue a estrellarse con fuerza a los pies de su mentor.- Me parece que es tuyo.-

Hola Shishio-san.- Sou se sentó tomando su hombro, tapando la herida.

¿Qué esperar¡Desenvaina tu espada!.- Ordenó Usui alzando con la mano izquierda la venda azul que cubría sus ojos.

Shishio notó entonces la gruesa cicatriz que iba de la cien derecha a la izquierda, pasando por los párpados y el puente de la nariz. Los iris de un azul desvanecido, que daban la impresión de fundirse con el blanco, estaban fijos en él. Lo miraban unos ojos ciegos.

¿Qué esperas?.- Repitió Usui.- ¿O quieres que mate primero al niño y a la mujer?.-

Yumi se sobresaltó. Todavía permanecía recostada contra el árbol, pero no había dicho nada o emitido algún sonido. Casi hubiera podido jurar que se habían olvidado de su presencia y que ella no era más que un simple espectador.

Shishio llevó instintivamente la mano a su espada. Algo extraño sucedía. Si el hombre era ciego ¿cómo sabía cuántas personas estaban presentes¿Cómo pudo reconocerlo?

Je. Parece que ahora si me tomas en serio.-

Antes de recibir una contestación se abalanzó sobre él. La lanza poderosa y siempre precisa fue bloqueada cerca del pecho de su oponente, por el frío metal de una espada. El hombre del vendaje detuvo el ataque desenvainando sólo la mitad de la espada. Permaneció serio e inmutable sin moverse de su lugar.

Usui retrocedió cinco pasos, alzó la lanza en posición de combate, encarándolo sombríamente. Había cerrado los párpados como si ello le diera mayor concentración. Fueron tres años de arduo entrenamiento, su habilidad mejoró desde aquel fatídico primer encuentro y tenía técnicas nuevas: No podía perder.

Souhiro contemplaba a los contrincantes asombrado. Era la primera vez que veía a su mentor luchar contra alguien fuerte. En ese momento la sombra del temor que Usui había creado en él –y él había bloqueado- se desvaneció.

El ciego volvió a atacar, ahora con mayor rapidez y fuerza. Desató una lluvia de golpes de lanza sobre su oponente. Sin embargo, escuchó el chocar del hacer; la poca tensión de los músculos de un brazo vendado al bloquear los ataques; la pasmosa facilidad con la que su lanza se rindió ante la espada, terminando humillada e inclinada frente a él, a pesar de seguir sosteniéndola en las manos. Su mente se negó a aceptar lo que sucedía. No quiso ver la verdad, que todo su entrenamiento, todo su esfuerzo fue en vano. Mientras la desesperación, el miedo y el odio lo dominaban, su cerebro había tejido redes que ocultaban la verdad, porque ocultarla era mejor que aceptarla.

Shishio no era más fuerte que él.

No podía perder.

Su entrenamiento sí había funcionado.

El cielo era una tapa de niebla inmóvil y en todas partes se aspiraba el olor puro y estéril de un amanecer invernal.

Eres fuerte.- Dijo de pronto Shishio. Sus ojos rojos resplandecían en la semioscuridad y había algo diabólico en ello.- Fuerte para ser ciego. Deberías trabajar para mí.-

Usui apretó los dientes con cólera frente a lo que consideró una burla.

¿Trabajar para ti¡Idioteces¡Si sólo vivo para matarte!.-

¿De verdad? Que halagador.- Guardó la espada en su vaina.- Estoy formando una organización o resistencia contra el gobierno. Necesito gente fuerte a mi lado¿te interesaría unirte?-

¡POR SUPUESTO QUE NO! .-

¿Y si te ofrezco el poder sobre la vida y la muerte?.-

¿Qué quieres decir?.-

Recibirías las órdenes junto con los demás, pero serías libre de elegir si cumplirlas o no. Es decir, serías libre de decidir a quién matar y cuándo hacerlo.-

Usui frunció el ceño. La cólera lentamente comenzó a dejarlo.

¿De qué te serviría tener a alguien que decida cumplir o no tus órdenes?.-

Souhiro.- Llamó Shishio sin dejar de mirar al ciego.

Sí, Shishio-san?-

¿De quién es la sangre que te cubre?-

De las personas del Okiya.-

Yumi cubrió su boca con su man, ahogando un grito silencioso. ¿Las personas de su Okiya¿Estaban… muertas?

Parece.- Dijo el hombre del vendaje.- que te gusta el asesinato. La masacre de los débiles y desarmados. Torturar a niños y mujeres. Podrías seguir haciendo eso, pero en lugar de estar representando tu propio poder, me estarías representando a mi también.-

El ciego permaneció en silencio y después dijo: "No. Debo matarte y vengarme de lo que me hiciste".

De acuerdo. Si trabajaras para mi podrías saber dónde estoy todo el tiempo. Podrías atacarme en cualquier momento. Podrías encontrarme un día con la guardia baja y obtener tu venganza.-

Dices… ¿Unirme a ti bajo la condición de matarte en cualquier momento¿De matar a quien yo quiera sin rendirle cuentas a nadie?.-

Si.-

Tu serías mi verdadero objetivo, sin importar las órdenes… .-

Ni Souhiro, ni Yumi se dieron cuenta que el ciego había caído en un cruel juego. Ni el mismo Usui pareció notar las intención tras la proposición.

El hombre del vendaje no sólo había descubierto la verdad tras la técnica de su enemigo (basada en su agudo sentido del oído) sino que había visto a través de su enemigo; su resentimiento, su dio, su temor. Los años como Hitokiri le enseñaron a leer a las personas y anticipar sus movimientos.

Dónde te encontraré?-

En el Monte Hiei, en Kyoto.-

En tres meses iré a buscarte y te daré mi respuesta.- Dicho esto Usui le dio la espalda y se perdió entre la espesura del bosque.

La claridad de la mañana despejó las sombras brumosas. Una mañana de aliento gélido los abrazó.

Shishio-san.-Llamó Souhiro y preguntó, con naturalidad y toda la inocencia de sus ocho años: "¿Por qué lo dejó ir si era más fácil matarlo?".

El hombre del vendaje sonrió: "¿Para qué matarlo si puedo explotar en mi beneficio su estupidez?".

_CONTINUARÁ..._

CAP. SIGUIENTE: "La Naturaleza de un asesino"

17.- Asesino, o en la traducción latinoamericana: "Destajador".

**NOTA DEL AUTOR: **Bueno, prácticamente un capítulo dedicado a Usui XDme sorprendió lo extenso que salió

**A TODOS**: Gracias por sus reviewsy sus correos! y para los que se preguntan hasta donde voy a escribir la historia les diré que tengo pensado hacerlo hasta que el Juppon Gatana esté completo ;)

Me llama la ateción que a muchos les gustó la forma de ser de Yumi O.o eso porque he conocido mucha gente que le disgusta el personaje Xx

**A LAU**: Primeramente, gracias por tus comentarios. Debo decirte que me quedé pensando durante mucho timepo en la solucion que me proposiste sobre el oficio de Yumi, le daba vueltas y vueltas y no podía acomodarlo con la historia XX. Después no sé... en un chispaso se me ocurrió lo del cap. 9 XD y lo acomodé de tal forma ke sonara un poco lógico.

**A MXDUNGEN**: Wow! has captado justo lo que kería espreser de Yumi, una mujer "muy apasionada se deja llevar por sus sentimientos".

Atte:

Darkness


	11. La Naturaleza de Un Asesino

_Un fic de Ruronnin Kenshin (Samurai X)_ _ Ruronnin Kenshin y sus caracteres _ _relacionadas__ pertenecen a _ _Nobuhiro__ Watsuki. _ _STRANGERS IN THE NIGHT_

By: Darkness

_CAP. UNDECIMO:_ "**La Naturaleza de un asesino**"

_No traigo la paz, sino la espada. Vengo a echar_

_Hermano contra hermano, padres contra hijos. _

_EMILIO CARBALLIDO, en "D.F. Nueva Serie:_

_13 obras en un acto"_

El trote del caballo era lento. Un movimiento suave de subir y bajar. El sonido de los cascos contra la dura tierra. Adormecedor. Una bruma soñadora se apoderaba de sus ojos, que apenas podían permanecer abiertos. De hecho, Yumi habría quedado dormida si no fuera por el frío que entumecía su cuerpo. Frotó sus manos, buscando calentarlas. Buscó apoyo en el hombre junto a ella, recargándose en su pecho. Él olía a cenizas y carne quemada. Al principio su olor la molestó, pero poco a poco se fue acostumbrando.

Souhiro llevó una mano a su hombro dañado. El vendaje improvisado mitigaba el dolor. Usui-san fue cruel, no tanto por la herida ocasionada, sino porque no quiso darle de comer. Sou siempre había tenido problemas con la comida. Su familia solía decir que tragaba como cerdo y por ello recortaban sus alimentos. Pero por más que lo intentara no lograba ignorar a su estómago. Si este quería comer, tenía que darle o por lo menos engañarlo. Tiritó. Dejó su herida y buscó entre sus ropas la manta gris. Cuando la encontró se envolvió en ella y continúo pensando en su estómago.

El invierno se había convertido en su estación predilecta porque las bajas temperaturas le ayudaban a regular la suya. Su fuego interno parecía calmarse en esas fechas. ¿Frío? Oh, no. Desde que lo rociaron con aceite y lo prendieron había dejado de sentirlo. Ahora sólo existía el calor sofocante.

Inesperadamente Shishio sintió a la mujer recargarse contra su pecho.

Tengo frío.- Dijo ella, alzando la vista para verle mientras sonreía plácidamente.

Eso fue más de lo que él podía soportar. Deseó abandonar las riendas, tomarla en sus brazos y hacer desaparecer, a fuerza de besos, el frío de su cuerpo y la mirada ensoñadora de sus ojos.

Pero sólo gruñó en respuesta.

Mire Shishio-san¡Está nevando!.- Interrumpió Souhiro, apuntando a los pequeños copos blancos que caían del cielo.

El niño se estremeció contra su espalda. Shishio supo que no podrían continuar el viaje. Tendría que encontrar un refugio o ellos sufrirían de hipotermia18. ¡Cuántas malditas interrupciones! Si él viajara sólo habría llegado a Kyoto hacía ya varios meses. Y entando tan cerca tenía que detenerse para evitarles la muerte.

Aumentó la velocidad del paso del caballo. Recordando Kyoto, pensó que era seguro que el Señor Objetivo estuviese ya en la fortaleza del monte Hiei. Saizuchi lo habría recibido ya y explicado algunas cosas…

Necesitaba llegar a Kyoto.

Justo delante de ellos, escondida entras los árboles, estaba una casa. Voces les llegaban del interior.

Shishio detuvo el caballo y bajó de él, seguido por el niño y la mujer.

Quédense aquí.- Ordenó, caminando hacia la casa.

¿A dónde va?.-

A conseguirnos donde dormir.- Contestó Souhiro, con su eterna sonrisa.

¿Él? Yo podría haber ido.-

Por primera vez, Souhiro le prestó verdadera atención. Debido a su corta edad para él ella era sólo una mujer más. Sin nada especial. Incluso dudaba que pudiera sostener una espada.

Yumi se había percatado de su inocente examen, del simple escrutinio y la contemplación de una criatura curiosa, y tuvo que contenerse para evitar sonreír.

Cansada de esperar ella se dirigió a la casa. El niño corrió tras ella.

Debemos esperar a que Shishio-san nos diga cuando entrar.- Objetó el chico.

La mujer no contestó y tocó la puerta. Nada. Volvió a hacerlo con más fuerza. Nada. Cuando se disponía a volver a intentarlo se abrió. El hombre del vendaje salió. Sus ojos, siempre una llama viva, la miraban con fastidio.

De acuerdo, pueden pasar.-

¿Y los dueños de la casa?.-

No darán problemas.-

Se dirigieron a una habitación. El hombre del vendaje se tendió perezosamente en un cojín. A sus pies había tres cuerpos: un hombre, una mujer y dos niñas.

¿Por qué hizo esto¿Por qué los mató?.- Preguntó Yumi, ligeramente desconcertada.

Porque eran débiles .- Respondió el niño, pasando junto a ella. Su mentor asintió ante la respuesta, visiblemente complacido.

¿Débiles¿Débiles con la espada¿Cómo puedes saberlo si no estaban armados?.-

Souhiro no estaba preparado para esa pregunta: "Mmm… Se hubieran defendido".

Oh, sí, claro. Aún así, existen muchos tipos de fuerza, no sólo la física.-

En eso estoy de acuerdo.- Intervino el hombre del vendaje.- No es solo la fuerza del cuerpo, también importa la fuerza del la mente y la del espíritu.-

Cierto.- Dijo ella, seca, y comenzó a andar por la habitación, rodeando los cadáveres.- Se puede tener un alma fuerte en un cuerpo débil.- continuó, expectante, retadora, demandando su mirada.- O una mente débil en un cuerpo fuerte.-

Una persona así no duraría mucho tiempo. Después de todo está en la supervivencia del más apto. Si eres fuerte vives, si eres débil mueres.-

Ella detuvo su andar.

¿Por eso los asesinó¿Porque eran débiles y merecían la muerte? Perdóneme mi señor. Matar para la supervivencia está bien, pero esto es matar por diversión. Estas personas no lo amenazaban de ninguna manera. Si queríamos pasar la noche aquí simplemente había que pedirlo. No puede andar por el mundo matando a todo el que considera débil, se quedaría deshabitado.-

Souhiro parpadeo. Era cierto. Aunque también era demasiado complicado para él. Inconscientemente trataba de distinguir entre el bien y el mal. Repasaba en su memoria todos los eventos que conocía y trataba de compararlo con lo que había sucedido. Admiraba al hombre del vendaje, pero por algo que no podía explicar los razonamientos de ella chocaban con los de él.

"Pero es fuerte" Se dijo "Y si es fuerte debe tener razón. Además siempre contesta a mis preguntas". Convencido de ello dejó de prestarle atención al diálogo y mejor decidió ir a husmear por la casa, a ver qué encontraba.

La hoja de la katana osciló, el filo destelló apenas con la brumosa luz del sol invernal. Shishio notó que ella invertía mucha energía en la conversación, demandando el diálogo, la comunicación. Supuso que era su manera para alejar la somnolencia del silencioso viaje en caballo. Para deshacerse de su aburrimiento. Por lo tanto, la conversación no era más que un juego peligroso de su rebeldía y fogosidad. Y él lo aceptó.

Eres muy lista.-

Tengo que serlo. La estupidez no lleva a ningún lado.-

¿Por qué los maté, eh? Tengo dos razones. La primera: La naturaleza del hombre es la violencia. El ser humano mata, miente, engaña, traiciona, viola porque está condicionado para ello desde el momento en el que nace. Aquellos que no pueden aceptar su verdadera naturaleza creen en preceptos ingenuos e idealistas, como la paz y la igualdad. ¡Mera ilusiones!.-

Pero… la violencia sólo genera violencia… lo que se obtiene por la fuera sólo por la fuerza se mantiene… .-

Tal vez. Sin embargo, así funciona el mundo. ¿O vas a negarme que Meiji tomó éste país por la fuerza? No puedes. Meiji necesitó la violencia del bakumatsu para obtener lo que quería.-

Yumi alzó una ceja… ¿Cómo lograba él terminar hablando siempre de política?

Este mundo, con sus odios y traiciones, sus rencores y envidias, sus infamias e injusticias, encaja a la perfección en el concepto de infierno. La peste, el hambre, la guerra y la muerte son atributos propios del averno. Y eso es justo lo que se vive en el mundo, no sólo en Japón. Como vez no se necesita morir para ir al infierno, ya estamos en él.-

Su pequeño discurso sonaba aterradoramente lógico. Ella había visto y sentido el mundo en su cruel expresión. Un repentino escalofríos la recorrió.

¿Qué sucede?.- Preguntó él.- ¿Debo suponen que prefieres las ilusiones, como el honor, la justicia, la belleza?.-

No.- Negó ella energéticamente.- He sido testigo y he recibido toda la hiel que este mundo puede ofrecer. Mi vida ha sido una constante lucha, he combatido en los frentes porque lo único a lo que puedo aspirar es a sobrevivir.-

Entonces, aceptas la verdad que te digo.-

Un solo grano de verdad es preferible a toda una cosecha de ilusiones, Estoy cansada de las mentiras.- Al decir esto su expresión se entristeció. Yumi sintió frío. Frío en el alma y en el cuerpo. Se abrazó a sí misma al recordar los días en el okiya… el entrenamiento para geisha.. las humillaciones… - Usted es un espadachín.- continuó.- ¿No se supone que debería guiarse por un código, como el honor?.-

¿Honor? Hmn.- Sonrió con maldad.- Peleo para ganar. No me importan los método que utilice.-

¿Cuál… cuál es su segunda razón?.-

Soy un hitokiri.-

Sorpresa. Yumi había escuchado hablar a algunos funcionarios sobre los hitokiris. Decían que era asesinos de las sombras, despiadados pero efectivos. El más mencionado era…

¿Battousai?.-

No. Battousai Himura no. Soy su sucesor.-

El sucedor de Battosau… - Repitió con cierto asombro.

Shishio se acercó a ella y alzó la katana hacia su mejilla.

Desenvainar la espada para derramar sangre son hábitos de los que un hitokiri no se desprende jamás.- Con su mano libre tomó su nuca y la atrajo hacia sí, se inclinó para hablarle al oído.- No lo olvides nunca, un asesino es siempre un asesino.- Con deliberada lentitud lamió la piel detrás de la oreja. Su lengua era áspera y seca, como la de un gato. El cuerpo de Yumi se arqueó contra él, víctima de la sorpresa- ¿Me temes?.-

No.-

¿A qué le temes?.-

A derrumbarme. A perder mi dignidad e integridad como mujer.-

Él dejó que su respiración caliente la quemara mientras murmuraba: "Deseo morder tu blanco cuello muy suavemente antes de proceder a familiaridades más ardientes".

Yumi enmudeció. No supo que contestar ante semejante deseo tan directo. Una sensación de temor la invadió y se estremeció contra su voluntad.

Él la soltó, alejandose de ella envainó su espada. "No te preocupes. Te dije que nadie volvería a tocarte sin tu consentimiento, eso me incluye. Mantendré mi palabra" Sonrió a medias "Ya no tengo prisa por llegar a Kyoto, nos quedaremos uno o dos días aquí".

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXoooooXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Shishio encontró al niño en la cocina, de espaldas a él.

¿Qué haces?.-

Como.- Souhiro le enseñó la canasta de frutas.- ¿Quiere Shishio-san?.-

Necesito que limpies.- Dijo él tomando una manzana de la canasta.- Deshazte de los cuerpos y lava la sangre del piso.-

Si ¿nos quedaremos mucho tiempo?.-

No mucho.-

Terminado de comer el niño se dirigió a la habitación. Tomó las piernas del hombre y comenzó a jalarlo hasta fuera de la casa. El brazo con el hueso roto se desprendió cuando pasó el cuerpo por una piedra. Con calma, el niño se regresó por el miembro, lo agarró y lo colocó en el pecho del cadáver. Reanudó su viaje. Se detuvo junto a un árbol sin hojas, el espacio a su alrededor era grande, la tierra suave: un lugar prefecto para cuatro tumbas. Regresó por los otros tres cuerpos.

En la parte trasera de la casa encontró varias herramientas. Entre ellas una pala. Feliz por no tener que usar las manos desnudas se puso a cavar los hoyos con la pala.

Al final, murmuró : "Yasuraka ni19" y regresó al interior de la casa, donde agarró un trapo y talló el suelo.

Deberías dormir un poco.-

Souhiro volteó, Yumi estaba frente a él, acababa de bañarse por lo que traía el pelo suelto y mojado. Un kimono de tela delgado cubría su cuerpo.

Uh, yo… ya iba a acostarme… cuando termine esto.-

¿Tú te llevaste los cadáveres?.-

Sip. Enterré los cuerpos, el señor me dio problemas uno de sus brazos se desprendió y me tuve que detener a recogerlo. Es molesto cuando se caen en pedazos porque me tengo que poner a juntarlos. No quiero decirle a Shishio-san pero no encontré una oreja… ¿si usted la encuentra me la daría señorita?.-

Yumi lo miraba entre horrorizada y sorprendida. ¿Cómo un niño podía decir cosas tan terribles con tanta calma¿Qué pasaba por la mente de esa criatura mientras hablaba? Se acercó a él. Su sonrisa no le dijo nada… nada salvo quizá, el vacío de la mente tras ella. Miró entonces sus ojos pero era como trozos de cristal translúcidos y resplandecientes, carentes de emoción o de sentimientos.

Hueles a caballo… y a sangre, y a mugre.-

Es que no me he bañado en días.-

¿Y te atreves a decirlo?.-

¿Tiene algo de malo?.-

Por educación no debes contestar de esa manera.-

Oh… ¿Por qué?.-

¿Tus padres nunca te enseñaron cómo comportarte?.-

Nunca conocí a mi mamá y papá murió cuando yo era un bebe. Yo era malo porque no era hijo legítimo de la familia.- Se inclinó hacia ella y bajó el tono de voz, como si le dijera un secreto muy importante.- Aunque Shishio-san dice que soy malo por ser débil… creo que ahora no soy tan malo, porque ya no soy tan débil. Voy a ser fuerte para dejar de ser malo.-

Yumi tomó un mechón del cabello del niño, estaba tieso. Lo retorció sopesando sus palabras. No era más que un muchachito vulgar incapaz de conocer o comprender las cosas. Sintió un poco de compasión por él.

Te bañaré.-

¿Eh?.-

Ella lo tomó de la muñeca y comenzó a arrastrarlo por el pasillo.

¡Pero señorita¿Qué está haciendo?.-

Dije que te bañaría. Y voy a hacerlo.-

_CONTINUARÁ..._

CAP. SIGUIENTE: "Cálidos Días Invernales"

18.- La verdad, no sé como se dice, si "de hipotermia" o "una hipotermia" XX.

19.- Descansa en paz.

NOTA DEL AUTOR: Je, medio flojo el capítulo… es ke mi musa se fue a jugar con mi cerebro al jardin XD

**Gabyhyatt****, Kali Tinuviel, dolores, Galloti, Kat Death, Yoshiro YamiSeta** y **Patty**: Gracias x sus comentarios y no se preocupen, continuaré con la historia X3 ahora si no la pienso dejarla U

**YERSI FANEL**: Shi! Estoy viva XD Ten paciencia con Kamatari, ya saldrá en su momento –ya le tengo algo especial preparado ;) eso sí, primero aparecerá Henya y el siguiente es Kama-chan! XD y es ke me cae muy bien pero no puedo ponerlo antes .

Oh, ke bueno ke me lo recuerdas, en cuanto pueda te mandaré estos capítulos para tu web. Nos vemos en DA! Te cuidas

**LAU**: Gracias x guardar el fic a tu lista (abrazo) Humanicé a Usui –jo, o traté de-, aún así me sigue pareciendo un antipático a su debido tiempo retomaré a Houji, al cual dejé bastante abandonada en el cap 6 XD

**MXDUNGEN**: Mira, siento que no retraté bien a Shishio, me resulta muy complejo (además no soy objetiva ya ke es mi personaje favorito XD), y estoy de acuerdo que a veces es difícil imaginarlo en la forma en que lo pinto ;

**CIRIOARDIENTE:** XD Wui! Andas leyendo mis historias! Ahora si me sorprendiste - por cierto… ¿kien es kokoro? Oo (le dices ke tenga cuidado con mi inspiración XP)

Atte:

Darkness


End file.
